Do XX To Me
by Kyuminjoong
Summary: "Aku cuma ingin merasakannya. Jatuh cintalah padaku, peganglah tanganku, peluk aku, cium aku, utarakan cintamu padaku!"/Seorang gadis polos dengan mata yang tajam dan kulit sedingin es ingin belajar tentang cinta. Meminta bantuan pada seorang pria idola berwajah malaikat yang sifat aslinya tak sebaik kelihatannya. ChangBumWonKyuHaeHyuk. GS. Remake from a comic with the same title
1. Chapter 1

Title : Do XX To Me

Author : Kyuminjoong

Genre : Romance

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Shim Changmin

Other Cast : Find out in the story :)

Warning : GS

.

Note : _{...}_ adalah apa yang akan Kyuhyun tulis dalam novelnya.

.

Chapter 1 : Jatuh Cintalah Padaku!

.

.

AUTHOR'S POV

"Kalian para murid perempuan, pakai rok dengan panjang 10 cm di bawah lutut! Dan yang lain! Jangan berjalan di tengah koridor!" Seorang guru bertubuh agak tambun sibuk menceramahi setiap murid yang ditemuinya. Dia Lee Sooman, guru _killer_ yang terkenal suka marah-marah dan ditakuti para murid.

BRUK

Seorang murid perempuan berkaca mata tak sengaja menabrak tubuh tambun guru berusia 40 tahunan itu.

"_Hya_! Perhatikan langkahmu!" Guru galak itu berteriak pada murid malang itu. Murid itu tak mengatakan apa-apa, dia mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk dan menatap sang guru dengan pandangan dingin, datar dan tajam.

"K-Kamu! Beraninya menatap gurumu seperti itu!" Si guru galak kembali berteriak meskipun sebenarnya agak takut melihat mata anak gadis di depannya itu. Murid perempuan berkacamata itu masih tak berbicara, hanya diam dan terus menatap gurunya dengan cara yang sama.

Merasa tak tahan lagi dengan tatapan maut anak muridnya, sang guru berdeham dan berniat pergi saja. Tapi tiba-tiba murid misterius tadi mengenggam tangannya. "_Seonsang_, Anda berkeringat, apa Anda sakit?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar.

Sooman tersentak kaget merasakan betapa dingin tangan yang mengenggam tangannya itu, kemudian reflek menarik tangannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa! Pergilah!" Guru itu kembali berteriak, lalu bergegas pergi. Murid-murid lain yang kebetulan melihat kejadian tadi mulai berbisik-bisik.

"_Wow_, dia mengalahkan Sooman _seonsang_."

"Dia itu Kyuhyun, anak-anak menyebutnya gadis salju. Karena kulitnya sangat dingin."

"Katanya dia juga bisa membekukan orang hanya dengan tatapan matanya."

Kyuhyun menoleh pada para murid yang bergosip, membuat orang-orang itu kaget dan berlari pergi karena takut dengan tatapan mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya dalam diam. 'Mereka selalu melarikan diri seperti itu, padahal aku masih ingin menatap mereka', ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Begitu sampai di kelas, tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mulai memperhatikan teman-temannya. Dilihatnya seorang gadis imut bermata _foxy_ sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya yang lain. 'Sungmin memotong rambutnya? Mungin dia ingin mengikuti gaya rambut idolanya, tapi sepertinya dia memotongnya terlalu pendek,' Kyuhyun berkomentar dalam hati. Sungmin yang sebenarnya sadar tengah diperhatikan memilih menundukan kepalanya menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun. 'Apa aku punya salah dengannya?' Sungmin membantin.

Kyuhyun beralih menatap seorang murid laki-laki yang duduk di barisan depan. 'Mata Donghae terlihat merah. Mungkin dia terlalu banyak menonton TV atau main game,' Kyuhyun kembali berkomentar. Kyuhyun kembali berjalan lalu duduk di bangkunya di pojok kelas. Murid-murid lain mulai berbisik tentangnya.

"Kenapa dia selalu memandangi orang seperti itu ya?"

"Mungkin dia sedang mencari teman."

Tak peduli dengan apa yang orang katakan tentangnya, Kyuhyun kembali memperhatikan teman-temannya dengan intens. 'Memang menyenangkan memandangi orang,' batin Kyuhyun.

[]

Bel pulang berbunyi, semua sibuk membereskan buku-buku mereka dan bergegas pulang. Seorang murid laki-laki betubuh tinggi menjulang memasuki kelas Kyuhyun sambil memakan sepotong roti.

"Kyunie~ Ayo pulang sama-sama!" Anak itu berseru riang pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu berjalan pulang bersama dengan anak itu—yang tak lain adalah sepupunya, Shim Changmin.

"Apa hari ini kau juga banyak observasi?" Changmin bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ya. Walaupun seperti biasa mereka selalu lari karena mataku. Aku belum ada ide yang menarik."

Tiba-tiba sekelompok anak perempuan lewat di dekat mereka, hingga tak sengaja mereka mendengar pembicaraan anak-anak itu.

"Hei, kau sudah baca novelnya Lupin?"

"Ya, ya terbaru kemarin, kan?"

"Yang baru ini juga menarik seperti biasa."

"Nanti juga akan jadi buku lagi."

"Dalam novel _handphone_, Lupinlah yang terbaik."

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar obrolan gadis-gadis tadi. "_Wow_, kau populer ya? Bagus bukan? Lupin!" ujar Changmin pada Kyuhyun.

Ya, Kyuhyun punya rahasia, yaitu tulisan novelnya di _handphone_. Karena matanya yang tajam dan kulitnya yang dingin sejak kecil Kyuhyun sulit didekati kecuali oleh Changmin. Kyuhyun senang mengobservasi orang dari jauh dan mengimanjinasikannya sendiri. Dia cuma iseng mengubahnya menjadi novel, tapi tahu-tahu novelnya malah jadi terkenal.

[]

Seperti biasa, begitu sampai sekolah Kyuhyun akan duduk di bangkunya dan mengamati teman-temannya sampai bel masuk berbunyi. Meskipun Kyuhyun tahu tak satupun dari mereka suka ditatap oleh Kyuhyun. Tapi tak ada yang berani protes pada Kyuhyun, mereka hanya bisa berbisik dan berusaha menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tidak merasa hari ini dia memandang lebih banyak dari biasanya?"

"Diam saja, jangan lihat matanya."

Kyuhyun terus memandangi semua orang sambil sibuk menilai mereka, tak lama bel berbunyi dan sang guru _killer_ pun memasuki kelas. 'Aku akan membuat seseorang menjadi modelku di novel berikutnya. Donghae bagus juga, Zhoumi juga tidak jelek, atau...' pikiran Kyuhyun sempat terhenti ketika seorang murid laki-laki berbadan tegap memasuki kelas agak terlambat.

Bukannya marah-marah, si guru _killer_ malah tersenyum pada murid itu. "Siwon-_ah_, kenapa terlambat? Apa kau baru selesai rapat?" Guru itu bertanya dengan manisnya. Murid tadi tersenyum, "Iya, lebih lama dari yang ku kira." Guru itu berkata tidak apa-apa lalu menyuruh Siwon untuk duduk. Dan para murid perempuan tukang gosip mulai berbisik tentang murid tampan bernama Siwon itu.

"Siwon oppa sejak pagi pun sudah sibuk. Dia ketua OSIS _sih_ ya."

Kyuhyun: 'Dia selalu melakukan hal yang sama.'

"Dia selalu tersenyum saat melakukan apapun."

Kyuhyun: 'Dia memang selalu tersenyum.'

"Sungguh orang yang keren."

Kyuhyun: 'Sungguh orang yang membosankan. Cuma dia yang tidak boleh jadi tokoh utama di novelku!'

Siwon yang berjalan menuju tempat duduknya tak sengaja bertukar pandang dengan Kyuhyun, tapi dengan cepat Kyuhyun membuang muka. Dan itu membuat Siwon cukup kaget.

[]

Jam istirahat pertama, sebagian murid memilih tetap di kelas. Dan lagi-lagi, Kyuhyun disana untuk mengamati. Beberapa murid perempuan asyik bergosip tentang novel _handphone_ yang belakangan ini banyak digemari.

"Novelnya Lupin memang sangat menarik!"

"_Ne_. Dia selalu jadi yang nomor satu diantara penulis-penulis lain."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, 'Mungkin mereka tidak sadar kalau mereka adalah model novelku.'

"Tapi sayang, aku merasa novel Lupin kurang memiliki rasa cinta."

"_Eum_. Tiap kali mereka jatuh cinta pasti akhirnya cuma jadi teman. Aku ingin ada lebih banyak getaran perasaan."

Diam-diam Kyuhyun merenungkan percakapan gadis-gagis itu.

[]

"Cinta? Ku rasa tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu nekat menulis tentang itu." Changmin memberi pendapatnya tentang masalah Kyuhyun. Saat ini keduanya tengah mengobrol di kamar Kyuhyun—_well_, mereka kan sepupu.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. "Sebenarnya aku juga sudah menerima _e-mail_ yang memintaku untuk membuat lebih banyak tentang cinta. Aku sudah memikirkannya, tapi aku tidak merasa novelku berkisah tentang itu."

"Tapi sebenarnya kau bisa tidak menulis tentang cinta?"

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. Aku bisa menulis cerita tentang pertemanan dan impian dengan mengobservasi sekitar dan berimajinasi. Tapi cinta adalah sesuatu yang hanya bisa ku tulis berdasarkan pengalamanku sendiri. Aku tidak memiliki pengalaman dalam cinta." Kyuhyun menunduk lesu, Changmin tersenyum lalu menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Hei, tenang saja. Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Kyu. Bukannya kau selalu begitu sampai sekarang?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. 'Apa yang ingin ku lakukan?'

Kyuhyun menatap laptopnya, memandangi beberapa _e-mail_ yang dikirimkan oleh para penggemarnya. Lalu teringat pada salah satunya.

'_Lupin-ssi, karena suatu alasan aku tidak diperbolehkan keluar rumah, tapi karena ada novelmu aku rasa aku harus coba untuk bertahan. Gomawo Lupin-ssi!'_

Kyuhyun tersenyum, sekarang dia tahu apa yang dia inginkan. 'Aku ingin membuat pembaca senang. Jadi aku coba melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan.'

Kyuhyun menepukan kedua tangannya, lalu tersenyum pada Changmin. "Aku akan menulis novel cinta dalam gaya Lupin!"

[]

'Walaupun bilang begitu, tapi bagaimana caranya aku menulis tentang cinta?' Kyuhyun berjalan di koridor sekolah yang ramai sambil terus memikirkan hal itu. Berpikir menyendiri di tempat tenang mungkin bisa memberinya ide, Kyuhyun memutuskan pergi ke atap sekolah. Menaiki satu per satu anak tangga, dan ketika Kyuhyun akan membuka pintu di ujung anak tangga...

"Siwon _Oppa_, aku menyukaimu!"

Kyuhyun mendengar seseorang melakukan pernyataan cinta. Merasa penasaran, Kyuhyun membuka sedikit pintu di depannya tanpa menimbulkan suara.

'Itu kan Yoona.' Orang yang baru saja menyatakan cintanya rupanya adalah teman sekelasnya sendiri.

"Saat aku sedih, _Oppa_ memegang tanganku dan menyemangatiku, sejak itu hatiku tergerak olehmu," ucap Yoona malu-malu, gadis itu menundukan wajahnya yang memerah.

'Karena Siwon memegang tangannya, hatinya tergerak?' Entah kenapa Kyuhyun malah menjadikan adegan di depannya itu bahan observasi.

"Jadi..." Yoona mengangkat wajahnya dan menunggu Siwon mengatakan sesuatu.

Siwon menunjukan ekspresi yang penuh rasa bersalah. "Maaf. Selama ini aku tidak melihatmu seperti itu, jadi apa bisa kita jadi teman saja?"

Yoona terdiam sebentar, bisa dilihat kalau gadis itu ingin menangis. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. "B-begitu ya? _Ne_. Terima kasih sudah mau datang."

Yoona membungkukan badannya lalu pergi meninggalkan Siwon. Kyuhyun menyembunyikan dirinya di balik pintu. Yoona tentu tidak meyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun karena dia terburu-buru meninggalkan tempat itu agar Siwon tidak melihatnya menangis.

Begitu Yoona pergi, Siwon mengambil sebuah buku catatan kecil dari sakunya dan menulis sesuatu. Kyuhyun memperhatikannya, wajah namja itu tidak terlihat seperti biasa. Tidak ada senyum ramah dan lembut, dia justru terlihat seperti menyeringai. Tidak disangka, Siwon ternyata menyadari seseorang memperhatikannya. Dengan segera Siwon memasang senyum andalannya.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-ssi? Kau disini?" Siwon berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab.

"Eh, kau mengenalku, kan? Kita sekelas loh." Siwon bertanya pada Kyuhyun dengan wajah malaikatnya.

"Kau Choi Siwon," jawab Kyuhyun singkat—dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Ah, aku senang kau mengingat namaku, aku selalu ingin mengobrol denganmu," Siwon berusaha terlihat seramah mungkin.

"Tapi kau populer (bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengingat namamu kalau hampir tiap hari ada saja yang membicarakanmu)," balas Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Tidak kok. Oh, iya, apa kau lihat kejadian tadi? Aku tidak tahu apa yang bagus dariku." Kali ini Siwon berusaha terlihat rendah hati.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu." Tapi siapa sangka Kyuhyun akan memberi tanggapan seperti itu?

"Eh?" Siwon membeku dalam senyumnya, reaksi Kyuhyun benar-benar diluar dugaan.

"Ekspresimu selalu sama (tersenyum)." 'Kau sama sekali tidak menarik,' lanjut Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Untunglah bel segera berbunyi, jadi Siwon tidak perlu terjebak dalam suasana canggung bersama Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, sepertinya sudah saatnya masuk kelas. Aku duluan."

Sepeninggalan Siwon, Kyuhyun masih sempat terdiam dan memikirkan ucapan Yoona.

'Hmm. Hatinya tergerak setelah tangannya di pegang, jadi itu awal dari munculnya rasa cinta? Kalau iya, jika aku mengalaminya sendiri mungkin aku akan tahu seperti apa cinta itu. Tapi siapa yang akan jadi pasanganku? Tidak enak kalau minta tolong pada Changmin.'

Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melihat sebuah buku catatan kecil tergeletak begitu saja. Tanpa curiga Kyuhyun memungutnya dan membukanya. Di dalamnya ada nama-nama semua anak perempuan di kelas Kyuhyun. Semua nama telah diberi tanda checklist kecuali nama Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasa aneh dengan buku catatan itu. Lalu otaknya menangkap sesuatu.

'Ah! Jangan-jangan ini... kalau aku gunakan ini...'

[]

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu, kelas yang ditempati Kyuhyun telah sepi. Tapi Siwon justru terlihat sibuk mencari sesuatu disana. Kyuhyun yang tadinya sudah keluar dari kelas itu, tiba-tiba kembali.

"Sialan. Dimana sih? Aku tidak boleh kehilangan itu." Siwon mengumpat sambil terus mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya.

"Apa ini yang kau cari?"

Siwon tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Namja itu berhenti mencari dan menatap teman sekelasnya. Dan lagi-lagi Siwon tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya saat melihat apa yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun.

"K-kyuhyun-ssi? Ah...itu buku catatanku. Jadi kau yang menemukannya, ya?" Siwon berusaha terlihat tenang dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tak peduli.

"Siwon-ssi, untuk keselamatannya seorang pembunuh tidak boleh meninggalkan jejak. Dia harus menjaga rahasia di dekatnya." Kyuhyun membuka buku ditangannya. "Ini semua nama gadis yang jatuh cinta padamu. Dan dalam kondisi seperti apa mereka menyatakan cintanya padamu. Dan cuma sisa satu orang lagi yang belum menyatakan cinta padamu. Aku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis pada Siwon. "Kau memang playboy."

Siwon berusaha membela diri. "Kenapa? Cuma karena aku bersikap baik, mereka jatuh cinta, dan mereka juga mendekatiku dan menguatarakan persaannya padaku. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kan? Ya, setidaknya ini menarik untuk menghabiskan waktuku. Kau orang terakhir untuk melengkapi misiku."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tajam. "Kenapa kau pura-pura bersikap baik?"

"Ini cara untuk lebih mudah menjalani hidup. Kalau aku memperlakukan mereka dengan baik, para yeoja akan menyukaiku. Kalau aku terus mengikuti pembicaraan mereka, para namja juga akan menyukaiku. Kalau aku jadi anak baik, para orang dewasa akan mempercayaiku begitu saja. Ini cara untuk menjalani hidup yang mudah, kau mengerti?!"

Siwon menerjang Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, membuat tubuhnya membentur dinding cukup keras. Kyuhyun meringis, sakit mendera punggung dan tangannya yang kini berada dalam cengkraman Siwon. Buku catatan yang dipegangnya pun terjatuh.

Disisi lain Siwon terkejut karena kulit Kyuhyun terasa seperti es, dan reflek melepaskannya. Terburu-buru Siwon memungut bukunya.

"Sayang sekali. Sudah ku putuskan...kau akan jadi pasanganku."

Belum sempat Siwon mencerna maksud ucapan Kyuhyun, gadis itu tiba-tiba melemparkan tumpukan kertas kecil ke udara. Siwon terbelalak.

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Untuk jaga-jaga aku sudah mengkopi semua halaman dan menyimpannya. Kalau ku sebarkan catatanmu ini, rahasiamu akan terbongkar. Dan kau tidak bisa hidup dengan mudah lagi."

Siwon menelan ludahnya takut-takut. Gadis dihadapannya kini terlihat begitu menyeramkan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Siwon, lalu berhenti ketika hanya sejengkal jarak memisahkan mereka. **"Jatuh cintalah padaku!"**

Siwon melotot tak percaya. "Hah? Apa maksudmu? Kau suka padaku atau—"

"Aku cuma ingin merasakannya. **Jatuh cintalah padaku, peganglah tanganku, peluk aku, cium aku, utarakan cintamu padaku!**"

Siwon berdecih. "Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?"

"Karena kau tidak punya pilihan." Kyuhyun mengacungkan kopian lain dari buku catatan Siwon.

Siwon terdiam, dia tidak bisa berkelit lagi. Merasa Siwon sudah tidak berkutik, Kyuhyun memulai permainannya. "Kita mulai dengan pegangan tangan."

Kyuhyun menyodorkan tangannya pada Siwon seraya berkata, "Aku tidak peduli seperti apa dirimu, hal yang penting adalah aku tidak perlu merasa bersalah kalau kau yang jadi pasangan percobaanku."

Siwon tidak menghiraukan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan, hanya berpikir cepat pegang tangan Kyuhyun agar dia bisa segera pergi meninggalkan gadis aneh di depannya itu.

"_Aigo_! Kenapa tanganmu begitu dingin?" Siwon kembali dibuat kaget dengan betapa dinginnya kulit Kyuhyun hingga dia reflek menarik tangannya. Tapi Kyuhyun menahan tangannya.

"Diamlah. Pegang tanganku, bukan hanya jari, pegang hingga telapak tanganku." Siwon menuruti uapan Kyuhyun, sekali lagi, dia hanya ingin segera pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

_{Kehangatan tangannya pelan-pelan mengalir padaku.}_

"Sikapmu buruk tapi tanganmu hangat ya." Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat manis saat mengatakannya, dan itu membuat Siwon merasakan panas di wajahnya.

Siwon yang gugup menarik tangannya dengan kasar. "Sudah cukup kan?!"

Tapi lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menahan tangannya. "Belum! Pegang tanganku hingga suhu kita sama"

Siwon tak bisa menolak, namja itu terus memegangi tangan halus Kyuhyun yang putih pucat. Wajahnya semakin memerah sementara jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat.

_{Kedua tanganku dan jariku jadi hangat seperti ada listrik yang mengalir diantaranya.}_

Dan begitulah pengalaman cinta palsu antara dua orang yang tidak saling mencintai akhirnya dimulai.

TBC

I'm back! *ga da yg peduli* #pundung

Kembali dengan cerita baru. FYI, cerita ini aku buat berdasarkan sebuah komik berjudul 'Watashi Ni XX Shinasai'/ 'Do XX To Me' karya Ema Tooyama.

Yang pasti ga persis sama lah. Apalagi versi komiknya panjuang abis, aku ga mau bikin ff sepanjang itu, keke. Versi komiknya juga belum tamat di tempat aku baca, jadi kemungkinan ni ff endingnya bakal beda ama yang di komik.

Dan soal penggambaran Lee Sooman yang tambun, suka-suka lah ya. Padahal sebenernya om sooman ga tambun juga sih XD (mianhae, ahjushi~)

So, gimana? Masih mau baca kelanjutannya atau ga?

Cukup bilang di kotak review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Do XX To Me

Author : Kyuminjoong

Genre : Romance

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Shim Changmin

Other Cast : Find out in the story

Warning : GS

Disclaimer : I don't own the idea of the story. All belong to Ema Tooyama.

.

Note : _{...}_ adalah apa yang akan Kyuhyun tulis dalam novelnya.

.

Chapter 2 : Peluk Aku, Cium Aku!

.

AUTHOR'S POV

"Sudah cukup kan? Aku mau pulang!" Siwon menarik tangannya, dengan cepat memunguti kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai karena ulah Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun, gadis itu terdiam di tempatnya, hanya memandangi tangannya yang kini terasa hangat karena sentuhan Siwon.

"Awas kau besok!" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Siwon pun pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di dalam kelas yang kosong.

Kyuhyun bergumam pelan, "Hangat. Suhuku benar-benar jadi sama dengannya. Tangannya besar."

Kyuhyun mengambil handphonenya, lalu mulai mengetik sesuatu.

_{Tangannya yang besar memegangku dan kehangatannya mengalir pelan-pelan. Saat jari kami menyatu, aku merasa bagai salju yang tersentuh oleh matahari musim semi. Tangan ke tangan, memang hanya tindakan yang biasa tapi kehangatannya mengalir hingga menembus bagian hatiku yang terdalam.}_

[The next day]

Memang masih pagi, tapi halaman sekolah Kyuhyun nampaknya sudah ramai oleh suara-suara para murid perempuan yang lagi-lagi membicarakan novel handphone sambil berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

"Hei, apa kalian baca novel lupin yang kemarin? Cinta! Ada cintanya! Andrew memegang tangannya! Yang terbaru ini sangat menarik!"

"Kau dapat tanggapan bagus ya Kyunie?" ujar Changmin—Kyuhyun dan Changmin berangkat ke sekolah bersama.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Iya. Untunglah aku berani menulis tentang cinta."

[]

"Selamat pagi Siwon Oppa!" Para yeoja menyapa sang idola yang baru saja sampai di kelas. Tak lama setelahnya, Kyuhyun juga memasuki kelasnya bersama Changmin—mereka beda kelas tapi Changmin sering mampir ke kelas Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang lagi-lagi sibuk tebar pesona pada para yeoja.

"Selamat pagi, Siwon-ssi. Gomawo untuk yang kemarin." Kyuhyun menyapa Siwon dengan senyuman—seringai—nya. Siwon menoleh dan tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun, meski dalam hati namja itu mengumpat.

"Pagi Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau melakukan itu lagi." Siwon mengucapkannya dengan senyum, tapi sepertinya Siwon tak bisa menyembunyikan aura hitam yang menguar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun tetap memasang senyumnya, kemudian berjalan menuju tempat duduknya—meninggalkan Siwon bersama para penggemarnya yang kecentilan.

"Siwon itu sangat populer ya. Dia ketua OSIS, juga anak pemilik salah satu perusahaan besar di Korea," ujar Changmin tiba-tiba.

'Orang elit yang punya sisi kotor di baliknya,' komentar Kyuhyun dalam hati.

[]

"Eh? Buku catatanmu dicuri?" Sooman bertanya dengan nada tidak pecaya pada Siwon. Guru killer yang juga menjabat sebagai wali kelas itu baru saja memasuki kelas ketika Siwon mengadukan sesuatu padanya.

"Iya, aku kira terjatuh. Tapi saat datang kesekolah tadi sudah ada di mejaku. Bersama ini, kopian dari buku catatanku." Siwon menunjukan sebagian kopian dari buku catatannya.

"Orang itu sampai membuat kopian dari buku catatanmu? Apa dia penguntit?"

"Tapi ku rasa masih ada kopian lainnya. Dan orang itu mungkin saja masih membawanya." Siwon melirik Kyuhyun yang duduk tenang di bangkunya, senyum kemenangan terpatri di wajahnya—sepertinya Siwon berniat mengerjai Kyuhyun.

"Apa ada orang yang punya kopiannya di antara kalian? Benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan!" Sooman memberikan tatapan menyelidik pada setiap muridnya.

Meski wajahnya terlihat tenang, rupanya dalam hati Kyuhyun juga merasa takut. 'Gawat. Aku masih membawanya.'

"Bawa semua barang kalian padaku! Akan ku periksa satu per satu," ujar Sooman. Maka satu per satu murid maju ke depan dan membiarkan tasnya diperiksa. Tapi ta ada satu pun yang kedapatan memiliki kopian buku catatan milik Siwon. Lalu semua menatap Kyuhyun yang sama sekali belum menyerahkan tasnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya seorang murid pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya—dengan aura hitam yang entah kenapa selalu terlihat di sekitarnya.

"T-tidak apa kalau tidak ada." Murid tadi terlihat ketakutan.

"**Aku punya."**

Semua terkejut, begitu juga Siwon. 'Apa dia akan mengakuinya begitu saja?'

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang menggenggam sebuah buku catatan.

"Ada beberapa kopian catatan di mejaku juga. Tapi aku tidak tahu itu kopian buku catatan milik Siwon-ssi atau bukan. Jadi aku akan membaca isinya."

'Eh?!' Siwon terbelalak.

"Wali kelasku Lee Sooman, mudah menghadapinya selama aku memujinya. Dia suka dipuji tentang pakaian bermerknya, hal yang tabu dibicarakan adalah berat badannya."

Sooman melotot dengan wajah merah padam. "Apa-apaan itu? Tidak bisa ku maafkan! Buku catatan siapa itu?!"

Kyuhyun memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. "Aku tidak tahu."

Murid-murid lain mulai tertawa kecil. "Haha. Sudah pasti itu bukan milik Siwon Oppa."

"I-iya." Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum, meski jantungnya hampir copot karena takut semua orang tahu itu memang buku catatannya.

[]

Jam istirhat pertama, rasa kesal masih membakar kepala Siwon, tapi dia tidak bisa menunjukan sifat aslinya di depan orang lain. Jadi namja itu pergi ke belakang sekolah dan mulai mengomel sendiri.

"Kenapa jadi seperti yang dia harapkan? Padahal aku bisa memanipulasi siapa saja kalau aku mau dan—"

"Bukannya itu karena kau sudah meremehkanku? Itulah kelemahanmu."

Siwon menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Siwon tersenyum sinis.

"Terima kasih atas peringatanmu. Sepertinya aku memang terlalu meremehkanmu. Tapi lain kali—"

"Sebelum itu, waktunya akting cinta!"

"Mwo?! L-lagi?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan wajah dinginnya, berjalan mendekati Siwon. "Siwon-ssi, dalam game yang kalah harus patuh pada yang menang."

"Misi nomor duamu adalah memelukku."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun kesal. "Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan, tapi apa artinya melakukan ini semua kalau kita saling membenci?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak membencimu kok."

"Apa katamu? Kalau begitu apa itu artinya kau—"

"Aku tidak suka padamu dan hatiku tidak bergetar untukmu. Tapi aku tidak benci kok."

Siwon terdiam. Entah kenapa sesaat tadi hatinya berdesir, Kyuhyun terlihat begitu polos saat mengatakan dia tidak membencinya.

Siwon menghela napas panjang, kemudian tanpa aba-aba menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Tapi gadis itu justru mendorong tubuhnya kuat-kuat.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?!"

"Kalau kau tidak benci aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain segera melakukannya kan?!"

Kyuhyun diam, Siwon mendengus kesal lalu bersiap kembali memeluk Kyuhyun.

"T-tunggu sebentar! Tolong...lakukan pelan-pelan..." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ck. Kau ini banyak mintanya!"

"Aku memang sudah pernah pegangan tangan, tapi ini pertama kalinya orang lain memeluk tubuhku jadi..."

Lagi-lagi Siwon dibuat mematung. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menunjukan sisi polosnya. Siwon menghela napas panjang, kemudian dengan hati-hati memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun.

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat sampai Kyuhyun berkata, "Siwon-ssi...jantungmu berdebar dengan cepat."

_{Debaran jantung kami saling bersahutan dan akhirnya menjadi satu. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dirinya.}_

Masih dalam pelukan Siwon, Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Siwon.

"Misi nomor tiga, ciumlah aku!"

Siwon membulatkan matanya kaget, jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat lagi. "K-kau serius?"

Tak menyadari namja di depannya sudah hampir terkenan serangan jantung, Kyuhyun justru menekan tengkuk Siwon hingga wajah mereka begitu dekat.

"Tentu saja. Ayo cepat lanjutkan," ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat Siwon menelan ludahnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Tiba-tiba saja muncul tiga orang yeoja. Mereka menatap Siwon dan Kyuhyun dengan wajah pucat. Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon menjauh.

"Hari ini kau ku lepaskan. Tapi lain kali kau harus melakukannya." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tadi, Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Siwon mengusap wajahnya yang memerah dengan frustasi. 'Sialan. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu dan membuat dia menghentikan tindakan menggelikan ini.'

"Siwon Oppa, apa yang terjadi?" salah satu yeoja tadi bertanya. Siwon segera memasang topeng malaikat dan tersenyum. Lalu sebuah ide terlintas begitu saja di otaknya.

"Sebenarnya..."

[]

"Kyunie! Akhirnya ketemu, dari mana saja kau?" Changmin berlari ke arah Kyuhyun dengan wajah riangnya seperti biasa.

"Mengumpulkan data untuk novelku."

"Oh ya?"

"Tinggal sedikit lagi, novelku akan sempurna."

'Memegang tangan seseorang dan dipegang oleh tangan seseorang. Dunia yang tidak ku ketahui hampir terbuka untukku. Kalau dia sudah menciumku, dunia seperti apa lagi yang akan terlihat?'

[The next day]

Kyuhyun terlihat mematung di depan lokernya.

"Ada apa kyu?" tanya Changmin.

"Buku-bukuku tidak ada. Aku akan mencarinya di kelas."

Kyuhyun berlari menuju kelasnya begitu saja, meninggalkan Changmin yang masih bengong di depan loker. Beberapa orang murid lewat sambil membicarakan sesuatu.

"Apa yang mereka liat itu benar ya? Gadis salju itu memaksa Siwon menciumnya. Serius? Jadi dia suka Siwon?"

Changmin yang tak sengaja mendengarnya kini benar-benar mematung karena terkejut.

[]

Kyuhyun memandangi mejanya yang kini penuh coretan dengan wajah datarnya. Beberapa murid mulai berkumpul di sekitarnya, berbisik-bisik mengenai kejadian di taman belakang kemarin.

"Biarpun dia suka Siwon Oppa, tapi dia main paksa. Kasian Siwon Oppa."

Seorang murid perempuan dengan seragam yang agak ketat menghampiri Kyuhyun bersama teman-temannya.

"Kau, bisa bicara sebentar?"

[]

Anak-anak tadi membawa Kyuhyun ke taman belakang yang sepi. Mereka mengelilingi Kyuhyun dan mulai menyerangnya.

"Mereka bilang kau mencium Siwon Oppa, apa maksudnya hah?! Kau pikir kau bisa berbuat seenaknya hanya karena ia terlalu baik hati?!"

Tak jauh dari tempat itu, Siwon menyaksikan semua itu seperti sedang menonton sebuah adegan film.

"Dia pasti menyerah sekarang. Yeoja itu lemah dengan serangan dari sesama yeoja," ujar Siwon.

"Hya! Kau dengar tidak?!" Salah satu dari mereka mendorong Kyuhyun hingga membentur dinding. Tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak melawan, dia hanya menatap gadis-gadis itu dengan tatapannya yang tajam dan dingin.

Gadis tadi sedikit gentar saat Kyuhyun memandanginya seperti itu.

"Jihyun-ssi, jerawatmu bertambah, kau sadar? Itu karena kau terlalu iri hati dan makan terlalu banyak," ujar Kyuhyun pada gadis yang mendorongnya. Gadis itu membulatkan matanya, wajahnya memerah—entah menahan marah atau malu.

"Maeri-ssi, kau memakai sumpalan dada untuk pamer tubuhmu kan? Haneul-ssi, kau tidak pernah membersihkan jari kelingkingmu, apa itu jimat cinta? Agar kau bisa dekat dengan Siwon misalnya?" Kyuhyun mulai 'menyerang' gadis-gadis lainnya.

"Apa yang dia katakan? Kenapa dia bisa tahu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, auranya bertambah gelap. "Aku melihat semuanya, dan aku tau semua tentang kalian loh. Apa perlu ku bocorkan rahasia kalian yang lebih besar?"

Gadis-gadis itu menatap Kyuhyun takut, wajah mereka mulai pucat.

"A-aku tidak mau!" Dan kemudian mereka berlarian kabur.

Siwon yang sejak tadi melihat semuanya hanya bisa ternganga. "Apa?! K-kenapa...apa dia tidak punya kelemahan?"

Tiba-tiba saja Changmin muncul dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie, kau tidak apa-apa? Aku dengar gosip aneh tentangmu. Aku juga menemukan buku-bukumu di tempat sampah. Apa mereka melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

"Aku tahu cara mengatasinya. Jadi aku baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya aku malah iri dengan mereka yang nekat demi orang yang disukai." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan Changmin menghela napas lega.

"Changmin-ah, bisa tolong aku letakan buku-buku itu di loker? Aku harus melakukan sesuatu."

"Eum. Araseo." Changmin mengangguk lalu berbalik pergi. Kyuhyun terdiam di tempatnya, senyum yang tadi menghias wajahnya hilang seketika.

"Kau bisa keluar sekarang Choi Siwon," ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara rendah yang menyeramkan. Siwon tersentak di persembunyiannya.

'Dia tahu aku disini?' Akhirnya Siwon keluar dari persembunyiannya, menghampiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh padanya dengan wajah kesal.

"Aku sangat marah Siwon-ssi. Boleh saja mencari kelemahanku, tapi kau tidak boleh seenaknya memanfaatkan para yeoja yang punya perasaan terhadapmu!"

Siwon membeku, tapi kemudian tertawa. "Hh. Perkataan yang bagus untuk orang yang tidak mengerti tentang perasaan atau cinta sepertimu."

"Aku memang tidak tahu. Karena itu aku mencoba untuk mengerti."

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Siwon. "Jangan lupa, ciuman kemarin sempat tertunda, kan? Cium aku sekarang!"

Siwon mendengus kesal. "Aku mengerti. Hanya perlu melakukannya kan?" Perlahan Siwon membuat jarak di antara mereka semakin menipis. "Tutup matamu!"

Meski ragu, akhirnya Kyuhyun menutup matanya. Dengan begitu Kyuhyun tak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi Kyuhyun bisa mencium aroma tubuh Siwon.

_{Aku cuma bisa mendengar napas yang lembut antara dia dan aku. Hanya dengan itu sudah memmberitahu kalau dia dekat denganku. Dan bibirnya akan...}_

Cup

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Siwon geram. Rupanya Siwon hanya mencium pipinya. "Jangan bercanda! Lakukan di bibirku!"

"Apa? Kau bilang hanya cium kan? Dan lagi, kaca matamu ini mengganggu!"

Siwon mencoba melepas kaca mata Kyuhyun. "Jangan!"

Terlambat. Kaca mata itu sudah terlepas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat kembalikan kaca mataku!" Kyuhyun berteriak marah. Tanpa kaca mata itu pandangannya kabur.

Siwon, alih-alih mengembalikan kaca mata itu pada pemiliknya, dia justru diam memandangi Kyuhyun. Matanya tak lepas memandangi obsidian hitam kelam di depannya.

"Kau punya mata yang indah." Kalimat itu terucap begitu saja dari mulut sang pria idola. Mata bulat yang seperti mata boneka itu telah menghipnotisnya.

TBC

Tadi di atas ada nama-nama tak dikenal (Jihyun, Maeri, Haneul), itu semua OC. Tadinya mau pake anak SNSD, tapi ga tega. Abis dialognya agak...err...gitu deh. Haha. Lagi mereka cuma figuran kok :P

And yeah**, this is a remake from a comic titled 'Watashi Ni XX Shinasai/ Do XX To Me' (2009/on going). **I've said it before. So, please don't misunderstand me :)

But you know what?! I've made a mistake! **Pengarang komiknya itu** **Ema Tooyama **bukan Shinjirou -_-"

Aq baca ni komik online, n disana tertulis sang pengarang adalah Shinjirou. Fortunately someone tell me that the real author is Ema Tooyama. Thank you so much, Sachiko Yamaguchi. :)

Terima kasih pengertiannya :)

And feel free to tell me if I made another mistake ;)

Dan bagi yg susah bayangin kyu versi gadis salju berkaca mata (LOL), bisa liat di note fb saya.. saya post beberapa foto ediatan yg mungkin bisa membantu.. mungkin loh ya LOL


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Do XX To Me

Author : Kyuminjoong

Genre : Romance

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Shim Changmin

Other Cast : Find out in the story :)

Warning : GS

Disclaimer : I don't own the idea of the story. All belong to Ema Tooyama.

.

Note : _{...}_ adalah apa yang akan Kyuhyun tulis dalam novelnya.

.

Chapter 3 : Cinta Sejati, Kencan, & Kelemahan!

.

AUTHOR'S POV

"Kau punya mata yang indah." Siwon tersentak ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja dia katakan. Mendadak pipinya memanas dan dia tahu rona merah akan segera muncul disana. Dengan cepat Siwon meletakan kacamata itu di tangan Kyuhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum Kyuhyun melihat wajahnya yang merona.

Kyuhyun kembali memakai kacamatanya, menatap punggung Siwon yang semakin menjauh.

"Apa barusan dia memujiku?" gumam Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya.

[]

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan tenang menuju kelasnya, para murid wanita juga tak ada yang berani mengusiknya lagi begitu tahu apa yang terjadi pada Jihyun dan teman-temannya. Tiba-tiba saja telinganya mendengar obrolan para murid yeoja yang sibuk mengomentari novel buatannya.

"Hya, apa kau sudah membaca novel Lupin?"

"Saat Andrew memeluknya hatiku ikut berdebar-debar!"

"Tapi mereka berdua kan musuh, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ya?"

'Hmm, mereka memang menyukai cerita cinta.' Kyuhyun tersenyum diam-diam mendengar komentar-komentar manis tentang novel buatannya.

"Tapi..."

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, kata 'tapi' membuatnya sedikit gugup. Kyuhyun diam dan menanti apa yang akan dikatakan oleh murid tadi.

"Aku masih belum merasa mereka saling mencintai."

DOENG

Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun membeku di tempatnya dengan mulut sedikit menganga. Setelah semua yang dia tulis, itu semua belum bisa disebut cinta?

"Situasi cintanya memang keren, tapi apa akan begini terus?"

Sepertinya hal bernama cinta itu memang terlalu rumit untuk dipelajari.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. 'Bagiku yang tidak mengerti apa itu cinta, sepertinya memang mustahil untuk menulis tentang cinta sesungguhnya,'

"Kyunie, kau kemana saja? Kenapa lama sekali?" suara Changmin yang melengking menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. Changmin sedikit berlari dengan kaki panjangnya menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Kau kenapa?" tanya Changmin ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sedikit murung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Tapi Changmin sudah mengenal Kyuhyun cukup lama untuk tahu dia sedang berbohong.

"Kyunie, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk menulis novel cinta."

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Changmin dengan bingung, namja itu hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan sedih. "Kau jadi aneh sejak menulis novel cinta. Tanpa cinta pun orang-orang masih menyukai novelmu, kan?"

"Iya juga, sih," Kyuhyun bergumam pelan.

'Aku tidak bisa menulis tentang cinta yang sesungguhnya. Ku rasa permainan ini...harus ku akhiri,' batin Kyuhyun.

Kali ini suara bel yang berdering menarik Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. "Sudah masuk. Sampai jumpa nanti, Changmin-ah!" Kyuhyun melempar senyumnya pada Changmin sebelum kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Tepat saat Kyuhyun menginjakan kakinya di dalam kelasnya, orang pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Siwon. Seketika perasaan sedih menyusup ke dalam hatinya.

'Tapi kalau begitu...aku tidak bisa bicara lagi dengan Siwon.'

Kyuhyun kembali berjalan, menuju bangkunya di pojok kelas. Dari bangkunya, diam-diam Kyuhyun kembali memperhatikan sosok Choi Siwon. Satu per satu ingatan tentang semua yang terjadi antara mereka kembali berputar di otak Kyuhyun.

"_Aigo! Kenapa tanganmu begitu dingin?"_

"_Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan, tapi apa artinya melakukan ini semua kalau kita saling membenci? Kau membenciku kan?"_

"_Apa? Kau bilang hanya cium kan?"_

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya, meletakannya di atas dadanya yang terasa aneh. 'Hatiku jadi kacau... Kenapa bisa begini?'

[]

"Aigo, sudah sore begini?" Siwon menggerutu pelan ketika melihat keluar jendela, langit di luar mulai nampak jingga. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan rapat bersama beberapa orang anggota OSIS lainnya. Dan sejujurnya, dia tidak menyukainya. Dia tidak suka harus pulang sore hanya untuk membicarakan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak memberi keuntungan padanya.

"Eoh?" Siwon terdiam, dilihatnya Kyuhyun sedang berdiri sendirian di dekat loker sekolah.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Apa kau masih ingin melanjutkan permainan bodohmu itu?" ujar Siwon sambil berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasa diajak bicara—karena tidak ada orang lain lagi disana—pun menoleh. Lagipula dia memang menunggu Siwon.

"Ne..." Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, lalu menatap langsung ke mata Siwon yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Karena aku ingin tahu...perasaan yang tidak ku ketahui ini."

Siwon terdiam. Sungguh, gadis di depannya benar-benar ahli membungkam mulutnya dengan berbagai ucapan dan ekspresinya yang 'menakjubkan'. Seperti saat ini, saat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan mata yang lurus dan begitu berani, wajahnya yang polos dan ucapannya yang tidak menyiratkan keraguan sedikit pun.

"Misi keempat, ajari aku apa itu cinta yang sesungguhnya!"

DEG

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun sukses membuat Siwon membelalakan matanya. 'Aish. Bocah ini...'

"Aku tidak mau mengajarimu apa itu cinta yang sesungguhnya! Kau harus serius jatuh cinta pada seseorang untuk mengetahui hal itu!" ujar Siwon.

"Kalau begitu..." Kyuhyun menotong ucapannya sendiri. Mata bulatnya yang bersembunyi di balik kacamata menatap Siwon intens.

"Apa boleh aku serius jatuh cinta padamu?"

Kali ini mata Siwon semakin melebar sampai seolah bisa melompat keluar kapan saja. "M-mwo?! K-Kenapa harus aku?"

"Aku akan berusaha untuk mengerti apa itu cinta. Karena itu..."

Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Siwon hingga kini wajah mereka benar-benar dekat.

"Misi nomor lima, jadilah kekasihku!"

Ya, untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun membuat Siwon hampir terkena serangan jantung. "MWO?! Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak mau!" Siwon tentu saja menolak dengan tegas.

Kyuhyun memasukan tangannya ke dalam tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Kopian dari seluruh isi buku catatan Siwon. "Jangan lupa, aku punya buku catatanmu."

Siwon kalah telak. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun berhasil membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Diam berarti setuju. Pertama-tama, pulanglah bersamaku besok. Mohon bantuanmu, Siwon-ssi." Dan dia pun pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang mengerang kesal sambil mengacak rambutnya.

[]

"Hari ini kau terlihat senang, Kyunie," ujar Changmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sejak keluar dari rumahnya.

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Siwon Oppa!" Kyuhyun menoleh cepat begitu mendengar nama Siwon disebutkan. Dilihatnya namja itu sedang berusaha menanggapi ocehan para gadis centil yang selalu berusaha mendekatinya.

Siwon memperlambat langkahnya saat dia berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya gadis yang baginya begitu menyebalkan itu dengan tatapan membunuh meski masih ditutupi dengan senyum malaikat—palsu—nya.

"Siwon-ssi, tolong ingat sepulang sekolah," ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang lebih mirip seringaian itu.

"Aku mengerti, Kyuhyun-ssi." Siwon membalas dengan tetap memasang senyum dan wajah ramahnya. Siwon kembali melangkahkan kakinya, tidak menghiraukan para yeoja—juga Changmin—yang kini menatap bingung pada dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

[]

Biasanya, begitu bel pulang berbunyi semua murid akan segera berhamburan keluar kelas dan meninggalakan halaman sekolah secepat kilat, tapi tidak hari ini. Karena hari ini ada pemandangan langka yang membuat langkah mereka terhenti di tengah halaman sekolah.

Yang menjadi objek pengamatan mereka adalah seorang namja dan yeoja yang berjalan melintasi halaman sekolah dengan tangan yang saling mengait. Yang luar biasa bukan apa yang mereka lakukan, tapi siapa yang melakukannya.

"K-Kenapa Siwon Oppa bisa pulang bersama dengan anak itu?"

"Dan lagi, kenapa mereka pegangan tangan?"

"Apa mungkin mereka... Ani! Tidak mungkin mereka pacaran, kan?!"

Ya, kau benar. Dua orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu adalah Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun. Sang idola yang disukai banyak orang dan si gadis aneh yang ditakuti dan dijauhi.

"Hya, Choi Siwon, kemari sebentar," ujar Kyuhyun pada Siwon, memberi isyarat agar namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya padanya.

Ckrek

Siwon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Kyuhyun baru saja mengambil fotonya tanpa izin. "Karena kau terlambat, jadi ku ambil foto ini sebagai hukuman," ujar Kyuhyun dengan seringainya.

Semua orang semakin dibuat kaget dengan adegan tadi. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!"

Tanpa menghiraukan pandangan bingung penuh kecurigaan yang dilemparkan padanya, Kyuhyun mulai menjabarkan rencana 'kencan'nya pada Siwon.

"Setelah ini aku ingin kau memanggil namaku, kencan denganku, lalu saat kita beristirahat di bawah pohon yang rindang, aku mau kau menciumku."

"Ish. Itu sangat norak! Apa kau baru saja membaca novel roman picisan? Atau mungkin melihat drama murahan?"

"Aku hanya membaca beberapa novel handphone tentang kekasih, kok," jawab Kyuhyun polos.

"Jangan baca novel itu lagi! Sekarang kita mau kemana?"

"Taman Namsan! Menurut novel yang ku baca, taman adalah tempat yang banyak dipilih untuk berkencan."

Siwon memutar bola matanya. "Terserah."

[]

"Hya, apa ini kencan yang kau maksud?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun jengah. Yang diperhatikan tidak peduli dan tetap fokus pada kegiatannya—mengamati para pasangan yang sedang berkencan di taman. Biar ku pertegas, mengamati pasangan yang sedang berkencan, mengamati. Kau tahu bagaimana seorang Kyuhyun mengamati sesuatu, kan?

"Ck. Hentikan! Ikut aku!" Siwon yang sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakukan Kyuhyun akhirnya menarik paksa tangan gadis itu dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangannya hingga genggaman tangan Siwon terlepas. "Aish. Kau ini kenapa sih? Kau menganggu pengamatanku!"

"Dari tadi kau hanya sibuk memperhatikan orang yang sedang pacaran. Apa kau bahkan tidak menyadari kalau mereka terganggu?!"

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya kesal, bibirnya terus bergerak menggumamkan sesuatu yang Siwon yakin adalah kata-kata kutukan yang ditujukan padanya. Siwon menghela napasnya.

"Ikut aku, biar aku tunjukan seperti apa kencan yang benar!"

Siwon kembali menarik tangan Kyuhyun, tapi kali ini tidak sekuat tadi. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan membiarkan Siwon membawanya entah kemana. Mereka terus berjalan dalam diam hingga tiba-tiba suara petir terdengar dari kejauhan.

Hanya suara yang samar, tapi sudah membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak dan refleks memeluk tangan Siwon.

"Mwoya? Kau ini sedang apa sih?" Siwon protes saat Kyuhyun memeluk tangannya dan menempelinya. Kyuhyun pun melepas pelukannya di tangan Siwon.

Siwon mendongakan kepalanya menatap langit yang sudah di hiasi awan hitam. "Sepertinya hujan akan turun. Kita pulang saja. Lihat kan, bahkan langit saja tidak merestui kita untuk berkencan!"

Tapi tiba-tiba petir kembali terdengar dan kali ini lebih keras. Kyuhyun secara reflek kembali memeluk tangan Siwon erat, bahkan matanya juga terpejam begitu erat. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung. Lalu tiba-tiba saja hal ini terlintas di otaknya.

"Kau...takut petir?" tanya Siwon, sedikit ragu dengan ucapannya sendiri. Kyuhyun kembali melepas pelukannya, mencoba terlihat tenang dan menggeleng pelan.

"A-ani! Aku tidak...aku sama sekali tidak takut dengan—"

CTARRR

"KYAAAAA!"

Satu petir lagi terdengar dan kali ini suaranya cukup nyaring untuk membuat Kyuhyun memeluk punggung Siwon. "Ck. Sudah jelas kau takut petir, masih mau mengelak juga?" cibir Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, dibalik punggung Siwon dia bahkan hampir menangis ketakutan.

Siwon lagi-lagi menghela napasnya. "Aish. Merepotkan saja. Kajja, kita pulang sekarang sebelum hujan turun."

Siwon kembali menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang kini terasa sedikit bergetar, menggenggamnya erat seolah berniat menenangkan yeoja itu.

'Ternyata dia punya kelemahan juga.'

[]

"Tunggu disini, aku akan membeli tiket untuk kita," ujar Siwon lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiran di tengah kerumunan orang di stasiun kereta. Kyuhyun berdiri sendiri, meremas kedua tangannya, takut karena sesekali suara petir masih terdengar dari luar.

"Hya, dia kan si gadis salju. Sedang apa dia disini?" Seorang gadis yang sepertinya juga murid dari sekolah Kyuhyun mengarahkan jarinya pada Kyuhyun. Beberapa orang yeoja yang ada disampingnya melihat ke arah yang ditunjuknya dan menemukan Kyuhyun berdiri sendirian dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Hya, apa kau merasakannya? Dia terlihat aneh."

"Eum. Dia tidak semenyeramkan biasanya. Ani. Dia bahkan tidak tampak menyeramkan sama sekali."

"Ne. Dia malah terlihat seperti anak kucing yang ketakutan."

Yeoja-yeoja itu saling memandang satu per satu, kemudian kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan seringai menyeramkan. Tanpa harus menunggu aba-aba, yeoja-yeoja itu berjalan bersamaan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Hya! Gadis aneh! Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau bisa pulang bersama Siwon Oppa?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, dia bahkan tidak mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk.

"Lihat, dia tidak membalas kita," bisik seorang yeoja dengan wajah gembira.

"Dengar ya, gadis aneh sepertimu tidak pantas dekat-dekat dengan Siwon Oppa!"

"Itu benar! Jangan mendekati Siwon Oppa lagi! Kau mengerti?!"

"Kau punya mulut atau tidak?! Kenapa tidak menjawab huh?!" Salah satu yeoja itu mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga ia hampir terjatuh. Untunglah seseorang datang dan menangkap tubuhnya yang terhuyung sebelum jatuh mencium lantai.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Menyerang seseorang yang lebih lemah dari kalian itu benar-benar bukan perbuatan terpuji." Seorang namja yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menyelamatkan Kyuhyun kini berteriak pada yeoja-yeoja itu.

"S-Siapa kau? Tidak usah ikut campur!" balas salah seorang yeoja.

Namja itu memastikan Kyuhyun sudah berdiri dengan benar, kemudian tanpa disangka dia membungkukan badannya lalu tersenyum manis. "Perkenalkan, namaku Lee Donghae, umurku 17 tahun, siswa tingkat dua di Hanyang High School. Yah, sebenarnya sebentar lagi aku akan pindah sih."

Senyumnya yang manis dan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat polos membuat gerombolan yeoja itu tersipu, meskipun mereka masih berusaha terlihat tidak terpengaruh oleh pesonanya.

[]

Siwon berjalan santai sambil memainkan dua lembar tiket kereta di tangannya.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa aku mengurusi gadis itu? Aku bisa saja meninggalkannya disini dan pulang sendiri," ujar Siwon pada dirinya sendiri.

Sesaat wajahnya terlihat masam, kemudian berubah cerah saat mengingat insiden petir dan Kyuhyun memeluknya tadi.

"Sekarang aku tahu kelemahannya, aku harus memanfaatkan ini supaya dia berhenti mengangguku. Tapi bagaimana caranya ya?" Siwon tersenyum licik lalu mulai membayangkan kemungkinan yang bisa dia lakukan setelah mengetahui kelemahan Kyuhyun.

Siwon menghentikan khayalannya saat melihat kerumunan kecil di tempat dia meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Lee Donghae, umurku 17 tahun, siswa tingkat dua di Hanyang High School. Yah, sebenarnya sebentar lagi aku akan pindah sih."

"Aku tidak menanyakan namamu bodoh!"

Suara bentakan seorang yeoja membuat Siwon mempercepat langkahnya.

"Ada apa ini?" Siwon menatap satu per satu wajah orang yang berkumpul disana. Dan dia tahu bahwa semua yeoja disana adalah teman sekolahnya. Yeoja-yeoja itu terlihat panik saat tiba-tiba Siwon muncul, tentu saja mereka tidak ingin Siwon memergoki mereka bersikap buruk.

"S-Siwon Oppa? A-Aniya. Tidak ada apa-apa. K-Kami permisi dulu." Lalu dalam hitungan detik semua yeoja itu sudah berlari pergi entah kemana.

"Hei, nona cantik, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar kalimat tadi. Dilihatnya seorang namja sedang menatap Kyuhyun khawatir. Siwon menatap namja itu tajam.

'Apa dia bilang? Nona cantik?'

Siwon untuk kesekian kalinya kembali menarik tangan Kyuhyun. "Ayo pulang!"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, menatap namja yang telah menolongnya. Namja itu tersenyum dengan polosnya seraya melambaikan tangan pada Kyuhyun. "Annyeong!"

TBC

Sebenernya di komik Kyuhyun bukannya takut sama petir, tapi takut kacamatanya dilepas. Aku emang niat ganti tu phobia, tapi bingung juga mau dibikin takut apa. Akhirnya jadilah aku bikin si Kyuhyun takut petir. Ada sebutannya loh, astraphobia.

Eh, itu si Donghae tiba-tiba nongol XD. Lagi-lagi, ini penyimpangan (?) dari komik, karna karakter Donghae sama sekali ga ada di komik. Untuk ke depannya si Donghae nongol lagi apa engga, dan apa dia bakal ikut jadi main cast ato engga, saya juga ga tau #plak maksudnya masih saya pikir-pikir.

Tadinya hampir ga jadi publish hari ini karna pulsa modem udah keburu abis. Karena udah terlanjur janji ama seseorang buat publish hari ini, yaudin, aku bela-belain beli pulsa XD

Katakan sesuatu di kotak review yaa~ ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Do XX To Me

Author : Kyuminjoong

Genre : Romance

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Shim Changmin

Other Cast : Find out in the story :)

Warning : GS

Disclaimer : I don't own the idea of the story. All belong to Ema Tooyama.

.

Note : _{...}_ adalah apa yang akan Kyuhyun tulis dalam novelnya.

.

Chapter 4 : Kata yang tidak terduga.

.

AUTHOR'S POV

"_Hya_, sampai kapan kau mau menggenggam tanganku?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon. Siwon tersentak, dia tidak sadar sejak tadi dia teurs menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat. Dengan cepat Siwon melepas tautan tangan mereka dan memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun, berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak mengeluarkan nada khawatir dalam kalimatnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan polosnya.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa pulang sendiri, kan?"

Dan Siwon pun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kebingungan.

"_Aish_. Apa yang salah denganku? Ini semua karena _yeoja_ itu, lama-lama bersamanya aku jadi aneh begini." Siwon menggerutu pelan.

[]

**This Week's Favorite**

**Siera**

**Lupin**

**Donna**

"Kau jadi peringkat dua? Padahal selama ini kau selalu ada di peringkat satu, kan?" ujar Changmin saat melihat peringkat penulis novel handphone minggu ini. Kyuhyun masih saja memelototi layar handphonenya dengan pandangan kesal.

_Alasannya, cinta Lupin bagus, tapi punya Siera membuat hatiku berebar-debar. Siera cintanya manis, aku jadi ikut jatuh cinta._

"Hm. Akan ku kalahkan orang ini," ujar Kyuhyun lalu memasukkan handphonenya ke saku.

'Nama macam apa itu? Nama Itali supaya pembaca merasa seperti orang Itali? Nama yang manis untuk orang manis? Cih. Dia cuma bicara tentang cinta anak-anak. Kalau cuma begini aku pasti bisa mengalahkannya!' Kyuhyun terus mengejek rivalnya dalam hati.

[]

Pagi lainnya tiba. Seperti biasa, Siwon selalu tampak dikelilingi oleh para _yeoja_. Entah sudah berapa orang _yeoja_ yang menyapanya pagi ini, semuanya dia balas dengan senyuman malaikatnya. Tapi ada yang menganggunya hari ini, entah kenapa dia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Kyuhyun.

"Selamat pagi, Siwon _Oppa_!"

"_Ne_."

"Eh, lihat itu. Si gadis salju."

Bahkan saat mendengar seseorang menyebut kata 'gadis salju' Siwon secara reflek menoleh. Lihat kan? Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah memenuhi kepalanya.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang hari ini tidak mengeluarkan aura membunuh seperti biasanya. Dia bahkan berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Dia terlihat murung ya? Apa mungkin itu karena kemarin?" ujar salah seorang _yeoja_—sepertinya dia salah satu dari kumpulan _yeoja_ yang dia temui di stasiun kemarin.

Kemarin? Siwon teringat dengan apa yang sudah terjadi kemarin. Jelas sekali, gadis-gadis kemarin menyerang Kyuhyun. Tapi apa masalahnya? Bukankah Kyuhyun seharusnya bisa menghadapi gadis-gadis itu dengan mudah?

"_Hya_!" Siwon memanggil Changmin yang kebetulan lewat. Changmin menoleh dan langsung memasang ekspresi malas begitu melihat wajah Siwon.

"Cho Kyuhyun, dia terlihat murung, apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Siwon pada Changmin. Tapi belum sempat Changmin mengatakan apapun para _yeoja_ kecentilan yang selalu menempeli Siwon lebih dulu bercicit.

"Eh? Siwon _Oppa_, apa _Oppa_ mengkhawatirkan _yeoja_ itu?" tanya seorang _yeoja_ dengan ekspresi tak percaya di wajahnya. Siwon tersentak kaget, menyadari bahwa dia baru saja mengkhawatirkan seorang Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja, dia kan teman sekelas kita. Yah, walaupun itu bukan masalahku sih. Lagipula aku yakin dia baik-baik saja."

Itu bohong. Choi Siwon, kau bahkan tidak pernah benar-benar peduli pada semua teman sekelasmu. Dan kalau memang ini bukan masalahmu, kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu keadaan Kyuhyun? Kalau kau yakin dia baik-baik saja, kenapa kau terus mengkhawatirkannya?

Changmin memandang Siwon kesal dan muak. "Apa cuma itu yang ingin kau katakan? Jangan dekat-dekat lagi dengan Kyuhyun!" ujarnya dengan pandangan mata yang menusuk dan suara yang terdengar dingin.

Siwon memandangi Changmin yang melangkah pergi dengan bingung. "Apa-apaan dia?" Siwon berdesis pelan.

[]

"Siwon-ssi, coba kerjakan soal ini." Sooman, si guru killer bertubuh tambun, menyuruh Siwon untuk maju ke depan kelas dan menjawab soal yang baru saja selesai di tulisnya di papan tulis.

Siwon melangkah maju ke depan kelas dengan wajah datar. Setengah otaknya fokus mengerjakan soal, sementara setangah lagi sibuk memikirkan Kyuhyun dan sepupunya yang menyebalkan—menurut Siwon.

'Untuk apa mengatakan itu padaku? Bukan aku yang mau dekat-dekat dengan gadis aneh itu kan?' batin Siwon, sibuk memikirkan ucapan Changmin tadi, dengan tangan yang masih sibuk mengerjakan soal matematika di papan tulis.

"Hebat. Jawabanmu tepat!" ujar Sooman saat Siwon selesai menjawab soal itu. Siwon masih terdiam di tempatnya, ia bahkan tidak mendengarkan apa yang Sooman katakan.

'Kenapa aku mengkhawatirkan anak itu?' Itulah yang memenuhi pikirannya saat ini. Dan suara-suara gadis yang berbisik semakin membuat pikirannya persis benang kusut.

"Kenapa si gadis salju tidak masuk hari ini?"

"_Molla_. Tapi tidak ada dia disini rasanya damai, ya?"

"Tadi aku lihat dia pergi ke UKS. Ku dengar kemarin dia diserang oleh Kahi dan teman-temannya, katanya dia juga hampir menangis. Dia kelihatan sangat ketakutan, mungkin karena itu ya.."

"Siwon-ssi?" Sooman yang menyadari Siwon tidak fokus memanggil nama murid kesayangannya itu dengan nada ramah. Tak mendapat jawaban, guru itu memanggilnya sekali lagi. "Choi Siwon?"

Alih-alih menyahut, Siwon justru pergi keluar kelas begitu saja.

[]

"Aku akan ke ruang guru, panggil aku kalau terjadi sesuatu," ujar seorang guru yang bertugas menjaga ruang kesehatan pada Kyuhyun yang duduk di atas ranjang UKS.

"Ne." Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh, memandangi guru itu sampai sosoknya hilang di balik pintu. Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap jendela yang terletak tepat di sisi kiri ranjang lalu meraba kantung seragamnya.

"Dan sekarang..." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan handphonenya, "aku akan mulai menulis novelku!" ujarnya semangat. Dan gadis itu pun mulai sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Hmm, rangkuman cerita sampai saat ini, putri Marie yang kuat dan cantik dari negri es bertarung bersama temannya melawan _vampire_ yang datang ke negri itu. Tapi kemudian seorang vampire misterius muncul, Marie jatuh cinta padanya."

BRAK

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar membuat Kyuhyun reflek menoleh ke belakang. Mata bulatnya yang bersembunyi di balik kacamata sedikit melebar melihat siapa yang baru saja masuk.

"Choi Siwon?"

Dilihatnya _namja_ itu masih berusaha mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Kyuhyun bisa menebak kalau _namja_ itu pasti baru saja berlari sampai kesini. Tapi untuk apa?

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon. Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak gatal, kemudian berdeham.

"Kemarin...kau...tidak apa-apa?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar, kemudian kembali memutar tubuhnya hingga kini dia memunggungi Siwon.

"Hmm? Kemarin ya? Maksudmu saat para penggemarmu itu menyerangku? Aku takut sih, tapi bukan pada mereka. Aku takut...karena kau meninggalkanku sendirian padahal kau tahu aku takut petir." Kyuhyun berujar dengan nada bicara yang datar, tapi entah kenapa kata-katanya terdengar begitu menusuk di telinga Siwon.

'Ck. Ada apa denganku? Kenapa mendengar ucapannya aku jadi merasa...bersalah?' pikir Siwon.

Dan seolah bisa menebak apa yang di pikirkan Siwon, Kyuhyun berkata, "_Waeyo_? Kau merasa bersalah? Kalau kau mau memanggil namaku dengan lembut mungkin aku akan terhibur."

"N-Namamu?"

"Misi keenam, bisakah kau memanggil namaku?"

Siwon terdiam. Hanya memanggil nama, tapi kenapa jantungnya harus berdegup kencang seperti saat akan berciuman? Meski ragu, akhirnya Siwon mengatakannya.

"K-Kyuhyun..."

BLUSH

Astaga. Choi Siwon, kau benar-benar tampak seperti orang bodoh. Pipimu bersemu merah hanya karena memanggil nama seseorang?

"Katakan lebih dekat," ujar Kyuhyun.

Siwon—dengan terpaksa—menurut dan melangkah pelan mendekati Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun..."

"Lebih dekat."

Dan sekali lagi Siwon melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun. Kali ini benar-benar dekat hingga ia bisa mengucapkan nama Kyuhyun tepat di samping telinga gadis itu.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_..." Suara Siwon terdengar lembut di telinga Kyuhyun, dan balasan yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun adalah—

"Ada apa?" Sebuah kalimat singkat yang diucapkan dengan nada dan ekspresi wajah yang mengejek—lengkap dengan _smirk_ andalannya.

1 detik 2 detik 3 detik

Siwon terdiam dengan wajah bodoh. "_Mwoya_?! Apa-apaan ekspresimu itu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Ternyata kau pun bisa mengkhawatirkan orang ya? Manis sekali, Siwon-ah," ujarnya, kali ini terdengar seperti sedang menggoda Siwon.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun murka, wajahnya memerah karena malu dan marah. "K-Kau— Kau sama sekali tidak sedih kan? Kau hanya mengerjaiku, iya kan? Dasar bocah! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

HUP

"_Hya_! Apa kau kau lakukan?!" seru Kyuhyun terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Siwon melompat ke atas ranjangnya. _Well_, sejujurnya Siwon juga terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Apalagi setelah sadar bagaimana posisi mereka saat ini. (re: Kyuhyun terbaring di atas ranjang dengan tubuh Siwon di atasnya dan kedua tangannya ditahan oleh tangan kekar milik Siwon)

Meski keduanya sama-sama terkejut, alih-alih saling menyingkir, mereka justru saling memandang dalam diam—dengan jantung yang sama-sama berpacu kencang.

Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. "Huh. _Araseo_, aku minta maaf. Cepat pergi!" ujar Kyuhyun.

Anehnya, bukannya pergi, Siwon justru semakin erat menggenggam tangan kyuhyun sebelum kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun.

"_Hya_! Aku tidak memintamu melakukan apa-apa!" seru Kyuhyun—sedikit—panik.

Tak mengerti jantung Kyuhyun sudah hampir meledak, Siwon terus saja mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun dengan perlahan.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." Siwon berujar pelan dengan suara berat tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa suaranya membuat Kyuhyun merinding hingga tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya erat.

'A-apa ini? Jantungku berdetak begitu cepat...apa arti debaran ini?' batin Kyuhyun.

"S-Siwon..."

Dilihat dari mana pun, orang pasti berpikir Siwon akan mencium Kyuhyun—atau mungkin melakukan lebih. Bahkan itu juga yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun saat ini. Tapi apa yang terjadi berikutnya justru benar-benar jauh dari hal itu.

TUK

Siwon memukul dahi Kyuhyun pelan—atau agak keras—, membuat gadis itu membulatkan matanya.

"_BABO_. Kau pikir aku akan melakukan apa?" ujar Siwon dengan nada mengejek, kemudian turun dari ranjang yang kini seprainya sudah berantakan tak karuan itu.

"Huh. Aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun, ku kira aku bersalah karena sudah membuatmu menangis," ujar Siwon seraya membuka pintu UKS.

BRAK

Dan namja itu pun pergi—atau setidaknya itu yang Kyuhyun tahu. Padahal sebenarnya Siwon masih ada disana, dibalik pintu, menyandarkan dirinya pada kayu berbentuk persegi panjang itu dengan wajahnya yang memerah tertunduk dalam.

"Apa yang ku lakukan?" Siwon bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan nada frustasi.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul dan membuat Siwon tersentak. Begitu menoleh ke asal suara, yang dilihatnya adalah Changmin.

"Bukan urusanmu." Dengan cepat Siwon membalik tubuhnya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Changmin yang memang tak peduli pada Siwon kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang UKS.

"Kyunie?" Changmin memanggil nama Kyuhyun pelan. Dia baru saja akan memanggil Kyuhyun untuk kedua kalinya saat dilihatnya gadis itu duduk di atas ranjang dengan memeluk kedua kakinya, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kyunie, apa namja tadi melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Changmin cemas.

"Aku mengerti..." ujar Kyuhyun tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Eh? Mengerti? Mengerti apa?" tanya Changmin bingung.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat. "Aku mengerti dari mana asal debaran itu!" ujarnya lantang, membuat Changmin semakin bingung.

'Sampai saat ini, Siwon hanya mengikuti perintah yang aku berikan, semuanya sudah ku rencanakan. Karena itu saat semua terjadi di luar dugaanku...debaran jantung itu muncul!'

[Istirahat]

"_Oppa_, apa benar kau tidak apa-apa? Kami sangat khawatir saat tiba-tiba saja berlari keluar kelas," ujar seorang _yeoja_ dengan nada khawatir yang dibuat-buat.

Mungkin kau sudah menebak, sekarang Siwon sedang di kelilingi para yeoja kecetilan yang tergila-gila padanya. Dan sebagai Choi Siwon yang berhati malaikat, apalagi yang akan dilakukannya? Tentu saja Siwon membalasnya dengan senyuman maut.

"_Ne_. Aku tidak apa-apa, maaf membuat kalian khawatir. Ah, ku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang, aku masih ada urusan." Alasan. Itu cuma alasan supaya dia bisa menjauh dari _yeoja-yeoja_ itu. Dan untungnya mereka selalu percaya pada kata-kata sang pangeran.

Siwon menghela napas panjang begitu dirinya terbebas dari keramaian. 'Ini semua karena yeoja itu, mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku kesal,' gerutu Siwon dalam hati.

Dan sialnya—menurut Siwon—, saat itu juga Kyuhyun muncul dari arah berlawanan. Gadis itu berjalan dengan langkah ringan dan wajah datarnya, kemudian berhenti tepat di samping Siwon.

"Aku punya tugas baru untukmu. Misi ke tujuh, lakukan sesukamu."

"Eh?" Siwon yang bingung menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau boleh melakukan apa saja yang kau mau. Sepanjang hari," ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

"Akan ku tunggu." Kyuhyun berujar seraya melangkah pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang masih kebingungan.

'Padahal biasanya dia selalu memberikan perintah aneh, kenapa sekarang malah menyuruhku berbuat sesukaku? Apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu?' pikir Siwon dalam hati.

[]

Lagi-lagi Siwon menghela napas panjang, dia baru saja selesai rapat dengan anggota OSIS lainnya. Beginilah nasib jadi 'anak emas' yang dibutuhkan semua orang. Kalau bukan sibuk dimintai tolong oleh guru, pasti ada saja kegiatan klub atau OSIS yang harus dia urus. Alhasil, dia harus pulang disaat sekolah sudah sepi—karena sebenarnya bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak tiga jam yang lalu.

"Dia bilang lakukan apapun yang ku mau, itu artinya aku boleh tidak melakukan apapun kan?" gumam Siwon, memikirkan tugas baru dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau masih memikirkan kata-kata apa yang akan Andrew ucapkan?"

"Eum. Aku masih bingung kata-kata apa yang bisa menahan Marie."

Tap

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba saat telinganya mendengar suara Kyuhyun dari dalam kelasnya. Ragu-ragu Siwon melihat ke dalam kelas dari jendela. Dan wajahnya—entah kenapa—berubah keruh saat melihat Kyuhyun sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Changmin.

'Jadi dia sedang bersama namja itu?' pikir Siwon,—sadar atau tidak—dengan ekspresi kesal di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu Kyu, kalau kau mau sesuatu yang tidak terduga untuk membuat jantungmu berdebar, kau tidak harus melakukannya dengan namja itu. Kalau cuma itu..."

Changmin mengulurkan tangannya lalu menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, apalagi saat Changmin mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Aku juga bisa," ujar Changmin dengan suara berat.

BRAK

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kelas terbuka dengan kasar, membuat Kyuhyun dan Changmin reflek menoleh. Siwon berdiri disana dengan wajah menahan marah, tapi kemudian namja itu tersentak.

"Siwon?"

'Untuk apa aku melakukan ini?' Siwon bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Namja itu bahkan tidak sadar kalau dia baru saja merasakan 'cemburu'. Dengan cepat Siwon membalik tubuhnya dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kyunie!" Changmin memanggil Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja berlari mengejar Siwon. Sedangkan Kyuhyun seolah tak mendengar suara Changmin sama sekali.

"Siwon!"

Tap

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya, membiarkan Kyuhyun menyusulnya. "_Wae_? Apa aku menganggu kalian? Apa kau tidak bisa melanjutkannya tanpa aku?" ujarnya sinis.

"Melanjutkan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Permainan cinta yang kau sukai itu...kalau kau punya orang untuk memenuhi keinginanmu berarti semuanya sudah cukup, kan? Sepupumu itu, dia pasti akan bersedia melakukan semua perintahmu."

"Kau bilang apa? Changmin itu sepupuku, dan dia **penting** bagiku. Jadi dia tidak boleh melakukan hal yang seperti yang kamu lakukan."

NYUUT

"Jadi dia tidak boleh tapi kalau denganku tidak apa-apa?!" Siwon berteriak kesal lalu berbalik pergi. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa terbakar saat Kyuhyun mengatakan sepupunya yang menyebalkan—menurut Siwon—itu adalah orang yang penting baginya.

GRAB

Tapi lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti, saat Kyuhyun menarik tangannya—menahannya.

"Itu karena cuma kau yang bisa melakukannya!"

Deg

Haa~ ini dia. Lagi-lagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun membuat Choi Siwon membeku di tempat karena terkejut dengan ucapannya.

"Karena itu kau, makanya jantungku jadi berdebar-debar," ujar Kyuhyun lagi. Membuat jantung namja di depannya bergedup kencang tak karuan.

Siwon membalik tubuhnya perlahan, menatap Kyuhyun dengan intens. "Kalau bukan aku...apa jantungmu tidak akan berdebar?"

Kyuhyun—dengan pipi yang merona merah—menganggukan kepalanya. "Padahal aku sudah tiga jam menunggumu, tapi kau malah marah tiba-tiba," ujar Kyuhyun kesal—tanpa sadar menunjukan wajah aegyo dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

_Well_, itu tampak sangat manis dan lucu di mata seorang Choi Siwon. Berani taruhan, sebutkan orang yang pernah melihat ekspresi macam itu pada wajah Cho Kyuhyun, pasti bisa dihitung dengan jari.

"Pffft—hahaha!"

"_Hya_! Kenapa kau malah tertawa?!" teriak Kyuhyun pada Siwon—yang justru membuat namja itu tertawa semakin keras.

"_Ugh_. Tertawa saja sampai mati! Aku mau pulang!" ujar Kyuhyun kesal lalu melangkah pergi.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar!"

Siwon mulai mengekor di belakang Kyuhyun yang tidak juga menghentikan langkahnya. "Jadi kau menungguku sejak tadi?"

"NE. Aku sudah capek-capek menunggumu dan kau malah tidak melakukan apa-apa," ujar Kyuhyunm masih dengan nada kesal—sekarang justru lengkap dengan pipinya menggelembung. Siwon—sadar atau tidak—tersenyum melihatnya, tangannya yang panjang terulur begitu saja, "Kau itu—", lalu memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, "—manis."

Kyuhyun membeku, di balik kacamata obsidiannya terbuka lebar. "Eh? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Dan hal yang sama pun terjadi pada Siwon.

_{Kata-kata tidak terduga Andrew mencairkan hati Marie}_

TBC

*sekali lagi* Happy Wonkyu Day!

Sorry for the late update *kalimatygseringbgtgueucapin* -_-

Lirik ke atas, mungkin bakal banyak typo di sana, atau malah kalimat rancu. Aku ngerjain ch ini agak terburu-buru, karena berasa dikejar deadline XD

Semoga ga begitu mengecewakan ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Do XX To Me

Author : Kyuminjoong

Genre : Romance

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Shim Changmin

Other Cast : Find out in the story :)

Warning : GS

Disclaimer : I don't own the idea of the story. All belong to Ema Tooyama.

.

Note : _{...}_ adalah apa yang akan Kyuhyun tulis dalam novelnya.

.

Chapter 5 : Rival?

.

AUTHOR'S POV

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Apa kau baru saja bilang kalau aku ini manis?"

"I-Itu—"

"Kyunie!"

Siwon sangat bersyukur Changmin datang tiba-tiba, kalau tidak, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada Kyuhyun. Melihat Changmin yang berjalan mendekat, Siwon membalik tubuhnya dan pergi begitu saja. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandangi punggungnya dengan perasaan yang tak menentu.

[]

Sepertinya efek sebuah kata 'manis' yang terucap dari mulut seorang Choi Siwon sangat berpengaruh pada Kyuhyun. Bahkan sampai kini dia duduk santai di atas sofa di ruang tamu rumahnya, gadis itu masih saja sibuk mengulang-ulang kejadian yang hanya berlangsung beberapa detik itu di otaknya.

"Dia bilang aku manis?"

_Blush_

Seperti orang bodoh, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun merona hebat. Dia tak pernah tahu rasanya mendapat pujian dari seorang namja ternyata sangat menyenangkan.

Heechul, wanita cantik yang tak lain adalah _eomma_ Kyuhyun, memandangi anaknya itu dengan tatapan bingung. Sejak kapan anaknya jadi autis begitu?

"Kau kenapa? Sejak pulang sekolah kau terus saja tersenyum seperti orang gila," ujar Heechul pada Kyuhyun, seraya mendudukan dirinya di sebelah anak semata wayangnya itu.

"_Eomma_..."

"Eum?"

"Tadi di sekolah, seseorang bilang padaku kalau aku manis. Menurut _eomma_, apa dia punya maksud tertentu?"

Seolah Kyuhyun baru saja mengatakan kalau dia melihat UFO jatuh di depan rumah, Heechul membulatkan matanya kaget. "Siapa yang bilang begitu? _Namja_ atau _yeoja_?" tanyanya penuh semangat.

"_Namja_."

Heechul tertawa. "Kalau begitu mungkin saja dia menyukaimu! _Aigoo_~ akhirnya ada juga _namja_ yang menyukaimu."

"_Eomma_!" Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah ketika tatapan super tajamnya tak berfungsi sama sekali pada _eomma_-nya.

'Apa benar...Siwon menyukaiku?'

[]

-Tugas hari ini, membuat gambar tentang lingkungan sekolah-

"Siwon _Oppa_, mau mengerjakannya bersamaku?" ujar seorang yeoja pada Siwon—yang seperti biasa selalu tampak tampan dan mempesona di mata para gadis.

Seolah itu memang kewajibannya, Siwon membalas ucapan yeoja itu dengan senyuman malaikatnya. "Boleh."

"Aku juga ikut!" Dan begitulah, _yeoja-yeoja_ lainnya mulai berkumpul, berharap bisa menikmati pelajaran di luar kelas sambil memandangi wajah pangeran impian mereka dari dekat.

"Choi Siwon!" Seseorang tiba-tiba saja berseru, membuat Siwon dan semua _yeoja_ yang mengelilinginya menoleh ke asal suara. Dan disanalah Cho Kyuhyun berdiri,

"Ayo kita kerjakan bersama!" dengan gaya seorang bos mengajak—memerintah—Siwon untuk mengerjakan tugas bersamanya.

Siwon membulatkan matanya. "_Mwo_?! Enak saja! Aku tidak—"

Deg

_Namja_ itu terdiam seketika saat sadar dia baru saja berteriak di depan orang banyak. Ditatapnya orang-orang itu satu per satu, dan semuanya menatapnya dengan pandangan kaget dan bingung.

Siwon berdeham kecil. Kemudian sebuah tangan menariknya, memaksanya mengikuti kemana si pemilik tangan membawanya. "Sudahlah, ikut saja!"

'_Aish_. Kau mau membawaku kemana?!'

[]

Rupanya Kyuhyun membawa Siwon ke taman belakang sekolah, tempat yang sepi, yang membuat mereka bisa bebas berbicara—tanpa Siwon harus sibuk menjaga _image_.

Cukup lama keduanya hanya diam dan sibuk dengan tugas mereka, benar-benar tidak berbicara sedikit pun dan membuat suasana terasa sunyi hingga ke tingkat yang menyeramkan.

Akhirnya, Siwonlah yang memecah keheningan itu. "_Hya_! Ku rasa...ada yang perlu diluruskan...soal yang kemarin...aku—"

"Aku mengerti," ujar Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Siwon.

"O-oh...baguslah."

Keduanya kembali terdiam, merasa tak akan ada salah paham di antara mereka. Meskipun sebenarnya kesalah pahaman justru sedang terjadi.

Kemarin. Apa yang Kyuhyun pikir Siwon akan katakan tentang kemarin adalah, "Aku mengatakannya karena aku **menyukaimu**." Sedangkan pada kenyataannya, apa yang akan Siwon katakan tadi adalah, "Aku melakukan itu **tanpa ada maksud apa-apa.** Jadi kau jangan salah paham!"

Masih dengan keyakinan kalau Siwon menyukainya, Kyuhyun memandangi wajah _namja_ itu dengan intens, sambil berpikir apa yang akan terjadi dengan novelnya selanjutnya.

'Kalau seperti ini, apa ini artinya cintaku terbalaskan? Dan dengan begitu aku jadi bisa menulis novel cinta sebanyak yang aku inginkan?' pikir Kyuhyun.

"_Hya_..." tiba-tiba saja Siwon kembali memecah keheningan. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku sketsanya, _namja_ itu berkata,

"Kenapa kau terus memandangiku?!"

Dan Kyuhyun? Seolah tak peduli dengan ucapan Siwon, dia tetap saja memandangi wajahnya, sebelum kemudian beralih pada buku sketsa milik Siwon.

"Itu...kau pintar menggambar, ya," ujar Kyuhyun ketika melihat gambar milik Siwon yang hampir selesai.

"Jangan cuma memandangi gambarku, punyamu sendiri bagaimana?" Siwon membalas seraya merebut buku yang tergeletak di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan lihat! Akh!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bwahahaha! Apa ini?" Dan tawanya meledak begitu melihat hasil karya Kyuhyun yang ternyata selevel dengan gambar hasil karya seorang anak TK.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan kesal. "Aku memang tidak pandai menggambar! Ish. Kembalikan!"

"_Ani_. Aku tidak percaya ini buatanmu. Padahal kelihatannya kau bisa melakukan segala hal," ujar Siwon masih sambil tertawa hingga perutnya sakit.

Melihat wajah Siwon yang sedang tertawa lepas, tiba-tiba rasa kesal Kyuhyun menguap begitu saja. Lagi-lagi gadis itu memandanginya sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, Siwon-ah..."

Dengan susah payah, Siwon menghentikan tawanya lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berair—karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Misi ke delapanmu...utarakan cinta padaku!"

Rasanya Siwon hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendirinya saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang—seperti biasa—begitu tiba-tiba dan tidak terduga.

"_M-Mwo_? Tidak mungkin aku melakukannya!" seru Siwon dengan wajah yang sedikit merona.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Bukankah kau menyukaiku?"

"Hh. Mana mungkin aku menyukai gadis aneh sepertimu?"

"Tapi kemarin..."

"Jangan salah paham. Kemarin itu...semuanya karena kau memaksaku terlibat dalam permainan bodohmu. Satu hal lagi, **aku tidak mungkin menyukai orang yang memaksa untuk dicintai.**"

NYUUT

Kyuhyun tidak tahu kenapa, tapi saat itu dadanya terasa sangat sakit.

"Jadi begitu..." Kyuhyun tertunduk, ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca, tapi bisa ditebak gadis itu pasti merasa sangat kecewa.

"_Mianhae_. Lupakan saja soal misi ke delapan," ujar Kyuhyun kemudian pergi meninggalkan Siwon begitu saja.

Diam-diam Siwon menatap kepergiannya dengan sedikit rasa bersalah. Dia mungkin akan pergi menyusul Kyuhyun jika saja _handphone_nya tidak bergetar tiba-tiba.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"Siwonie, lama tidak mendengar suaramu."

"Kibumie?"

[]

Entah Kyuhyun yang memang sedang sial atau apa, hujan tiba-tiba saja turun dengan deras. Kyuhyun yang sibuk mengurusi perasaannya, berjalan di bawah hujan seolah lupa kalau dia punya _phobia_ terhadap petir.

'Jadi aku salah, ya? Kelihatannya aku harus membuat novelku dari awal lagi,' pikir Kyuhyun. Tapi...rasanya bukan ini yang membuatnya begitu kecewa. Bukan karena dia harus membuat ulang novelnya. Lalu apa?

Dan tiba-tiba saja, seseorang menutupi tubuhnya yang sudah basah kuyup dengan sebuah jaket besar. Kyuhyun tersentak, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya yang sejak tadi terus tertunduk.

"Kita bertemu lagi...nona cantik."

Saat itulah dia melihat seorang _namja_ tampan dengan senyum malaikat yang tak kalah indah dari Choi Siwon berdiri di hadapannya.

[]

'_Kesehatanku sudah membaik. Jadi mungkin besok aku akan datang ke sekolah.'_

"Haa~" Siwon menghela napas panjang, teringat akan obrolannya beberapa detik yang lalu dengan teman masa kecilnya.

Lalu rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun, Siwon mendongakan wajahnya, baru menyadari kalau langit telah berubah menjadi gelap dengan banyak awan hitam.

Detik berikutnya dia pun berlari bersamaan dengan hujan yang tumpah dengan derasnya secara tiba-tiba. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang berdiri di bawah hujan bersama dengan seorang _namja_—yang ia ingat pernah ia temui di stasiun kereta.

'Apa yang dilakukan anak itu? Berduaan dengan seorang _namja_ di tengah hujan? Dia pikir ini telenovela?' ujar Siwon dalam hati—tak menyadari ada nada cemburu terselip di dalamnya.

CTAR

Tiba-tiba saja suara petir terdengar menggelegar, bertepatan dengan itu Kyuhyun terlonjak dan reflek memeluk tubuh _namja_ di depannya dengan erat. Dan Siwon yang melihatnya tanpa tahu kenapa hatinya terasa begitu panas seperti terbakar menghampiri mereka—

Grab

—lalu menarik tangan Kyuhyun hingga pelukannya terlepas.

"Kau ini sedang apa sih?! Berpelukan seperti itu di sini," ujar Siwon kesal. Kyuhyun balas menatapnya dengan tajam.

"_Wae_?! Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, kan? Kau bilang kau tidak menyukaiku, untuk apa mengurusiku?!"

Deg

Siwon membeku di tempatnya, merasa ucapan Kyuhyun menusuknya tepat di hati. Tapi tetap saja dia berkeras tak mau melepas tangan Kyuhyun, bahkan ketika Kyuhyun meronta dan berusaha menghempaskan tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Hei, dia sudah bilang lepas, kan? Kenapa kau memaksa?"

Siwon memandang _namja_—yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu menyebalkan di matanya—dengan tajam. "_Aish_. Ikut aku!" ujarnya kemudian berusaha membawa Kyuhyun pergi.

Tapi lagi-lagi _namja_—yang menurutnya—menyebalkan itu mengganggunya dengan menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas.

"Nona cantik, apa kau ingin pergi dengannya?" ujarnya dengan nada manis—yang semakin membuatnya terlihat menyebalkan di mata Siwon.

Kyuhyun memandang _namja_ itu sebentar, kemudian memandang Siwon, kembali memandang _namja_ itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau lihat sendiri, kan?"

Dan akhirnya, Siwon tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat _namja_ itu membawa Kyuhyun pergi.

'_Aku memang bilang tidak menyukaimu. Tapi karena dia mencurimu dariku, aku jadi kesal!'_

[]

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Kyuhyun pada _namja_ yang kini duduk bersama di ruang UKS, sibuk mengeringkan rambut Kyuhyun dengan handuk setelah meminta obat flu pada penjaga UKS.

Kyuhyun sudah mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian olah raga yang memang selalu tersimpan di lokernya, sedangkan _namja_ itu kini memakai pakaian olah raganya yang baru saja dia dapat dari koperasi sekolah.

"Aku murid baru disini. Hari ini aku hanya datang untuk mengurus beberapa berkas kepindahan dan melihat-lihat gedung sekolah, mungkin besok aku akan mulai belajar," ujarnya tanpa melepas senyum di wajahnya. _Namja_ itu berhenti mengusap rambut panjang Kyuhyun ketika dirasanya rambut itu tidak lagi sebasah tadi.

"Apa _namja_ tadi pacarmu?"

"Bukan."

"Baguslah. Kelihatannya dia sedikit kasar. Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Apa tanganmu sakit?"

"_Ani_. _Gomapta_, Lee Donghae."

"_Eoh_? Kau ingat namaku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk polos. _Namja_ itu kembali tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku juga harus tahu namamu."

"Cho Kyuhyun."

"Kyuhyun? Kyuhyunie...Kyunie. Kyunie. Boleh ku panggil begitu?"

"Eum. Sepupuku juga selalu memanggilku dengan nama itu," lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menjawab dengan polosnya.

Donghae, tiba-tiba saja menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun yang dingin—semakin terasa dingin karena efek air hujan yang mengguyurnya tadi—, kemudian—tanpa banyak memikirkan suhu tangan itu yang dibawah batas normal itu—dia mengangkatnya perlahan seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke tangan yang pucat itu.

Cup

Dan sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat disana.

"Salam kenal, Kyunie."

Kyuhyun membeku, tak bisa berkata apa-apa, juga tak bisa merasakan apa-apa selain jantungnya yang berdebar dan pipinya yang memanas.

'Kenapa dadaku terasa panas dan berdebar-debar?'

[]

Esok harinya, Siwon pikir dia tak harus melihat wajah _namja_ menyebalkan lagi, tapi nyatanya dia justru melihatnya lagi—sedang berjalan bersama Kyuhyun dan Changmin, dia bahkan dengan mudahnya tertawa bersama mereka seolah mereka sudah mengenal cukup lama.

Dan Siwon merasakannya lagi, dadanya panas seperti terbakar, apalagi ketika melihat rona merah di wajah Kyuhyun saat _namja_ itu mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Sayang Siwon tak tahu apa artinya.

Satu-satunya yang bisa dia lakukan adalah, membawa Kyuhyun pergi untuk 'pembicaraan empat mata' ketika kedua _namja_ yang merangkap sebagai _bodyguard_nya sudah pergi menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan _namja_ itu kemarin?" tanya Siwon langsung begitu mereka sampai di taman belakang—yang sepertinya akan menjadi tempat 'favorit' mereka.

"Apa maksudmu? Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa," jawab Kyuhyun cuek.

"Dia membuat jantungmu berdebar-debar, kan?"

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu?" balas Kyuhyun polos.

Seketika Siwon merasa kepalanya mendidih.

"Kenapa kau malah bersenang-senang dengan orang lain?! Kau bilang cuma aku yang—"

Deg

Siwon terdiam, tampaknya mulai bingung dengan sikapnya sendiri. Kyuhyun memang pernah bilang hanya dia yang bisa membuatnya berdebar-debar, tapi dia juga bilang pada Kyuhyun kalau dia tidak menyukainya. Lalu sekarang kenapa dia harus marah saat Kyuhyun bilang jantungnya berdebar-debar karena _namja_ lain?

"Kau...siapa yang benar-benar membuat hatimu berdegup kencang, aku atau dia?" tanya Siwon, mendadak terdengar sangat serius.

"Itu...aku tidak tahu," jawab Kyuhyun asal. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah tidak bisa berpikir lurus sejak Siwon entah kenapa terus mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kalau begitu, akan ku buat kau hanya memikirkan tentang aku," ujar Siwon seraya mengikis jarak di antara mereka.

Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi bibir mereka akan bersentuhan kalau saja sesorang tidak berteriak di kejauhan.

"_Hya_! Ada yang pingsan!"

Siwon tersentak, dan reflek menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun. Pandangannya beralih pada kerumunan orang yang berkumpul di ujung koridor yang masih terlihat dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Meski tak begitu jelas karena jarak yang jauh, Siwon bisa melihat kalau yang tergeletak pingsan di sana adalah seorang _yeoja_. Dan rasanya dia mengenal _yeoja_ itu.

Maka dengan ragu Siwon menghampiri orang-orang itu. Benar saja, rupanya _yeoja_ itu adalah teman masa kecilnya yang kemarin baru saja menelponnya, Kim Kibum.

"Ketua? Kami baru saja mau membawanya ke UKS," ujar seorang _namja_ ketika melihat Siwon.

"Biar aku saja," ujar Siwon lalu mengangkat tubuh Kibum dan membawanya dengan _bridal style_.

'Gadis itu...siapa?' batin Kyuhyun yang diam-diam juga menghampiri kerumunan itu.

"Dia Kim Kibum, kan? Apa dia sakit?"

'Kibum?'

"Dia cantik, ya. Ku dengar dia sangat dekat dengan Siwon _Oppa_. Apa jangan-jangan mereka pacaran? Huh, aku sih tidak akan bisa bersaing dengannya."

[]

Tepat di depan pintu UKS, tiba-tiba saja Siwon menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sudah sampai, ayo turun," ujarnya seraya bersiap menurunkan Kibum. Mau tak mau Kibum membuka matanya, berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri lalu menatap Siwon kesal.

"_Hya_, kenapa sikapmu begitu pada _yeoja_?"

"Kibumie-ya, jangan bermain-main denganku seperti ini," ujar Siwon seolah sudah terbiasa dengan ulah Kibum 'pura-pura pingsan'.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, Kyuhyun diam-diam mengawasi keduanya. 'Ternyata mereka benar-benar akrab, ya? Tidak ku sangka Siwon bisa berbicara dengan orang lain tanpa berpura-pura.'

"Huh. Tapi setiap aku melakukan hal itu, kau selalu datang terlalu cepat. Tidak seru!" ujar Kibum dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Tapi sedetik kemudian bibir itu tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman manis.

"_Hya_, aku kan sudah lama tidak datang kemari, temani aku ya?"

Siwon tersenyum lembut kemudian mengacak rambut hitam Kibum. "_Araseo_."

Keduanya sama sekali tak menyadari, seseorang memandang mereka dengan iri. 'Kenapa kau tidak pernah menunjukan wajah seperti itu di depanku?' pikir Kyuhyun sedih.

'Jadi memang bukan aku ya...'

Perlahan Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya dan beranjak pergi dengan wajah tertunduk lesu. Satu tangannya terangkat lalu menyentuh dadanya sendiri.

'Dadaku...sakit.'

TBC

Kibum, 'pura-pura pingsan' adalah salah satu caranya untuk cari perhatian sama Siwon. Dan kali ini berhasil bikin wonkyu ga jadi kissing. Soal dia ini sebenernya protagonis atau antagonis masih abu-abu(?)

Donghae, real prince charming yang paling ga suka liat kekerasan; juga penyayang dan lembut, walopun kadang cenderung tukang gombal. Kayanya sih saingan berat untuk Siwon.

Changmin, sepupu yang suka nempelin Kyuhyun kemana-mana. Soalnya dia sayang banget sama Kyuhyun.

Dalam cerita asli, Changmin ini saingannya Siwon. Tapi kayanya aku ga niat bikin incest—except something make me change my mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Do XX To Me

Author : Kyuminjoong

Genre : Romance

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Shim Changmin

Other Cast : Find out in the story :)

Warning : GS

Disclaimer : The original idea belongs to Ema Tooyama, but now it has been mixed with my idea.

.

Note : _{...}_ adalah apa yang akan Kyuhyun tulis dalam novelnya.

.

Chapter 6 : Reverse

.

AUTHOR'S POV

"Dia sakit dan absen selama ini. Aku sekelas dengannya tapi aku lupa wajahnya," jawab Changmin ketika Kyuhyun menanyakan soal Kibum kepadanya.

'Tipe gadis manis yang mudah sakit, keberadaannya seperti idola yang populer di kalangan namja,' pikir Kyuhyun, mengingat bagaimana hari ini hampir semua namja membicarakan tentang gadis itu.

"Sepertinya Siwon menyukainya."

"Hmm?" Changmin dan Donghae memandang Kyuhyun dengan tanda tanya di atas kepala mereka.

"Mereka berdua sangat cocok," ujar Kyuhyun lagi. "Saat Siwon di dekatnya, dia berubah jadi lembut dan sangat tulus, dia mengurus Kibum yang sakit dengan penuh perhatian."

"Apa kau cemburu?" tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya.

"Entahlah. Tapi Siwon yang seperti itu...**benar-benar sangat membosankan**."

'_Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Siwon membuat dadaku berdebar, tapi sekarang...perasaan hangat yang menyenangkan itu berubah jadi dingin_._'_

[]

"Siwonie, sudah waktunya makan siang. Kita ke kantin bersama, ne?" ujar Kibum dengan ceria. Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi dan anak itu sudah muncul di depan kelas Siwon—dan Kyuhyun.

"Eum." Siwon mengangguk dan bersiap pergi.

"Choi Siwon." Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil namanya, membuat Siwon dan Kibum membalik tubuh mereka bersamaan.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" ujar Kyuhyun—dengan nada datar dan dingin. Melihat Siwon tak meresponnya dengan apapun, Kyuhyun menarik tangan namja itu.

"Kibum-ssi, aku pinjam Siwon sebentar," ujar Kyuhyun.

Siwon menolehkan wajahnya pada Kibum. "Mianhae, kau bisa makan duluan."

Kibum hanya bisa memandangi keduanya dengan bingung.

[]

Mereka kembali ke taman belakang, tempat yang selalu sepi dimana mereka bisa bicara dengan bebas, tempat yang menyimpan banyak rahasia mereka.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kibum menungguku, jadi cepat," ujar Siwon. Kyuhyun masih menatapnya dengan datar, sejujurnya Siwon sedikit bingung. Sudah lama sejak terkhir kali dia melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang seperti itu.

"Kim Kibum, tidak seperti gadis lain, kau memperlakukannya dengan spesial," ujar Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum—tentu saja bukan senyum manis atau tulus. "Wae? Apa kau kecewa karena aku memperhatikannya?"

"Maaf untuk semuanya."

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya, tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Jelas itu bukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"**Misimu selesai**," ujar Kyuhyun lagi, semakin membuat Siwon kebingungan—juga entah kenapa mulai cemas.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun masih berdiri di hadapannya dengan angkuh, tatapan matanya dingin dan tajam. "Jika Kibum terus berada disisimu seperti hari ini, maka misimu berakhir. Lagipula...**aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi denganmu.**"

Deg

Tanpa sadar Siwon membulatkan kedua matanya, sedikit—atau sangat—terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Dia kira Kyuhyun mulai menyukainya, dia kira Kyuhyun tak akan berhenti mengganggunya, dia kira... Rasanya Siwon sudah salah mengira.

"Hh. Apa karena sudah ada orang lain yang bisa membuat dadamu berdebar? Kau sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi, dan itu artinya kau selesai menggunakanku?" tanya Siwon, tangannya mengepal erat, bahkan matanya juga menyiratkan amarah.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya. "Itu bukan maksudku. Tapi...aku hanya ingin menghentikan permainan ini."

"Apa kau bercanda?!" Siwon berseru tiba-tiba, sedikit membuat Kyuhyun tersentak dan memandangnya dengan takut.

"Kau yang memulai semua ini seenaknya, mengatakan hal yang membuat orang gila dan berantakan, dan sekarang kau ingin menghentikannya seenaknya?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, mulutnya seolah terkunci. Entah kenapa kali ini Siwon terlihat sedikit menyeramkan di matanya.

"**Aku tidak mau berhenti melakukan ini.**"

Semua berbalik, kini Kyuhyun yang membulatkan matanya, menatap Siwon yang menatapnya dengan wajah teramat serius.

"Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta sampai mendidih dan terbakar. Dan ini bukan ancaman. Mulai saat ini, adalah waktuku untuk membalasmu!" ujar Siwon seolah menyatakan perang.

Kyuhyun masih mencerna semua kata-katanya, sebelum akhirnya menyeringai kecil. "Araseo. Kalau begitu, aku akan memberimu misi baru," ujarnya lalu berjalan mendekati Siwon.

"Angkat aku seperti tuan putri, sama seperti apa yang kau lakukan pada Kibum," ujar Kyuhyun saat dirinya berada tepat di depan Siwon. Siwon menghela napas panjang, sebelum kemudian mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dengan mudah.

"Done! Kau puas?"

Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Siwon. Jantungnya berdegup kencang seolah siap meledak. "T-Turunkan aku."

Mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang putus-putus, Siwon kembali mengerutkan kening, dilihatnya wajah Kyuhyun yang hampir menempel di dadanya.

"Mwoya? Kenapa wajahmu jadi pucat begitu?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Kyuhyun justru menundukan wajahnya—mungkin berusaha menyembunyikannya. "Hya...jangan bilang kalau kau takut?" tanya Siwon lagi.

Kyuhyun masih tak menjawab, tapi Siwon yakin itu artinya 'iya'. Namja itu tersenyum jahil. "Araseo. Bagaimana kalau kita sedikit berputar?"

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun, Siwon mulai berputar cepat.

"HYAAAA!" Kyuhyun berseru histeris seraya mengeratkan pegangannya.

Bruk

Keduanya pun terjatuh karena Kyuhyun tak berhenti meronta. Alih-alih meringis kesakitan Siwon justru tertawa. "Haha. Tuan putri, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Ini yang terburuk!" jawab Kyuhyun kesal. "Digendong seperti putri sama sekali tidak bagus!" lanjutnya.

Siwon berhenti tertawa, kemudian memandangi Kyuhyun dengan intens. "Hya. Sesuatu seperti 'aku tidak tertarik lagi padamu', jangan katakan itu lagi."

"Eh?" Kyuhyun memandang Siwon dengan bingung. Kenapa namja itu mengatakan kalimat seperti itu dengan wajah yang begitu serius?

Siwon bangkit berdiri dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun sebelum kemudian beranjak pergi. "Sampai jumpa...Kyuhyun-ah."

'_Haa~ Perasaan yang dingin, sepertinya kembali menjadi hangat.'_

Kyuhyun masih duduk diam di tempatnya, tak menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya. Orang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan semua yang dia dan Siwon lakukan.

[]

Meskipun sehari sudah berlalu, Kyuhyun masih saja tak bisa melupakan bagaimana seorang Choi Siwon mengatakan padanya dia tak akan berhenti melakukan permainan yang dia sebut bodoh dengan Kyuhyun.

'Siapa sangka, Siwon bisa begitu bersemangat mengenai misi ini. Ku rasa ini akan menjadi perkembangan yang baik untuk Andrew dan Marie,' pikir Kyuhyun seraya membuka buku catatannya, berniat menuliskan sesuatu untuk kelanjutan novelnya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Kibum muncul dari luar kelas lalu menghampirinya dengan riang. "Kyuhyun-ssi, apa kau juga belajar di jam makan siang? Ternyata kau sangat rajin ya? Lain kali mungkin kita bisa belajar bersama. Oh, iya, apa kau mengenalku? Aku Kibum, kau mungkin pernah melihatku bersama Siwonie."

Ide yang tadinya bertebaran di otak Kyuhyun mulai kabur dan menghilang karena suara Kibum yang memaksa masuk ke dalam telinganya. Kyuhyun menutup matanya, menahan rasa kesal yang tiba-tiba meluap di dadanya. "Bisakah kau tutup mulutmu? Kau benar-benar berisik," ujarnya.

Tepat saat itu, Changmin muncul bersama Donghae. "Kyunie, ayo makan siang..." Changmin memotong ucapannya sendiri, memandangi Kibum yang berdiri di samping meja Kyuhyun dengan bingung. Sejak kapan mereka—Kibum dan Kyuhyun—saling mengenal?

"Kibumie? Kenapa kau bisa bersama dengan Kyuhyun?" seseorang mengucapkan pertanyaan yang muncul di kepala Changmin. Kibum dan Kyuhyun menoleh ke asal suara, diikuti Changmin dan Donghae yang memutar tubuh mereka untuk melihat siapa orang yang bertanya barusan. Dan disanalah Choi Siwon berdiri, baru kembali dari ruang guru—tempat yang lumayan sering didatanginya karena guru-guru 'menyukainya' dan banyak meminta tolong padanya.

"Sekarang kami adalah teman," jawab Kibum riang. Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya, 'Sejak kapan kami brteman?' pikirnya.

Siwon yang sebenarnya sedikit bingung bagaimana kedua gadis itu bisa saling mengenal dan berteman hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya. "Err...ayo kita makan siang," ujarnya pada Kibum.

Kibum mengangguk senang, kemudian berlari menghampiri Siwon dan melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun. "Sampai jumpa, Kyunie!"

"Apa yang diinginkan gadis itu?" tanya Changmin yang kini sudah berada di samping meja Kyuhyun, begitu pun dengan Donghae.

"Mana ku tahu." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Argh! Padahal aku sudah mendapat materi yang bagus! Sekarang aku lupa!"

Donghae yang tidak tahu apapun hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun dan Changmin dengan tanda tanya besar di atas kepalanya. "Materi apa?"

[]

Saat sampai di kantin, Siwon sengaja memilih tempat yang sedikit tenang dan tersembunyi di pojok ruangan agar bisa berbicara dengan Kibum tanpa harus memikirkan pandangan orang-orang.

"Kibumie, jangan ganggu dia," ujar Siwon.

Kibum berhenti memakan makan siangnya kemudian menatap Siwon sambil tersenyum manis. "Gadis itu manis juga. Sayang kau hanya bermain dengannya."

"Eh?" Siwon mengerutkan keningnya tanpa sadar.

"Kau mendekatinya karena permainan itu, kan? Yang tersisa dari semua perempuan di kelas," ujar Kibum.

"Ah, n-ne." Siwon menganggukan kepalanya dengan gugup. Perlahan senyum di wajah Kibum menghilang.

"Siwonie, apa mungkin...kau jadi benar-benar serius dengan anak itu?"

"Huh? Aniya. Maldo andwae," ujar Siwon berusaha mengelak.

Kibum kembali menunjukan senyum manisnya. "Geurae. Karena ini hanya permainan."

Tapi di dalam hatinya dia tahu Siwon berbohong. Bukan padanya, tapi pada dirinya sendiri.

[]

"Sial. Akhirnya dia mengikutiku kemana-mana. Benar-benar menganggu, aku bahkan tidak bisa meneruskan novelku." Kyuhyun terus menggerutu di sepanjang koridor yang sepi. Ini sudah hari ketiga Kibum menempelinya, membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apapun dengan bebas. Termasuk mengarang novel atau memikirkan misi berikutnya untuk Siwon.

"Siwon-ah, urusan kunci ku serahkan padamu, ne?"

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika mendengar nama Siwon—namja yang baru saja dipikirkannya—disebut.

Dilihatnya namja itu tengah bicara dengan seorang temannya dari kelas lain. Hari ini ada pelajaran olah raga di kelasnya, dimulai setelah jam istirahat selesai. Mungkin Siwon sedang meminta kunci ruang ganti pada temannya itu.

"Kyunie~"

Kyuhyun kembali tersentak mendengar suara Kibum yang memanggilnya dengan suara riang. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri Siwon dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam ruangan di belakangnya.

"Ck. Cepat sembunyikan aku!"

Siwon membulatkan matanya, kaget dan bingung dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"H-hya! Ini ruang ganti laki-laki!"

Cklek

Akhirnya keduanya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, Kyuhyun menutup pintunya dengan rapat lalu menempelkan telinganya ke pintu.

"Aneh. Sepertinya tadi dia pergi ke arah sini." Kyuhyun mendengar suara Kibum dari balik pintu. Setelah merasa Kibum sudah pergi, Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang.

"Hh. Karena Kibum terus mengikutiku aku jadi tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa untuk novelku dan misi-misimu," keluh Kyuhyun seraya membuka buku catatan yang dibawanya kemana-mana. Wajahnya berubah serius, bahkan tanpa sadar Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya—masih kesal karena selama tiga hari ini ide-idenya terus kabur berkat Kibum.

Diam-diam Siwon menatap Kyuhyun, lalu tanpa sadar tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun. "Kalau disini kau bisa berpikir, kan? Karena hanya ada kita berdua dan tak ada penganggu yang bisa masuk," ujar Siwon seraya memamerkan kunci yang dipegangnya—tentu saja itu kunci ruang ganti dimana mereka berada saat ini.

Kyuhyun mengangguk senang, sebelum kemudian kembali tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

'Hmph. Kenapa dia bisa seserius itu—hanya untuk memikirkan misi,' pikir Siwon.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu, Kyuhyun menepuk tangannya tiba-tiba. "Baiklah, sudah ku putuskan!" ujarnya dengan semangat.

"Siwon-ah, misimu selanjutnya adalah..."

Siwon menelan ludahnya dengan gugup, jangan salahkan dia, salahkan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba melonggarkan dasinya hingga kerah bajunya melebar.

"**Gigit leherku**."

.

.

.

.

Untunglah Siwon tidak punya penyakit jantung, karena kalau dia punya namja itu mungkin sudah mati saat ini—atau mungkin sejak misi pertama yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya.

"M-MWO?! A-a-apa maksudmu? G-gigit? Itu..." Siwon bahkan sudah tidak bisa bicara dengan benar karena terlalu kaget dan gugup, wajahnya bahkan sudah memerah.

Seolah apa yang dimintanya sama sekali bukan hal aneh Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan polos. "Apa lagi? Tentu saja karena Andrew adalah seorang vampire. Saat mereka sedang berdua, dia menginginkan darah Marie," ujar Kyuhyun., membuat Siwon semakin tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Kenapa kau malah membeku?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Siwon tak melakukan apapun.

"A-aku...mana mungkin aku melakukan itu?"

"Bukannya kau ingin aku menyukaimu?"

Siwon terdiam, tak bisa menjawab, bukankah itu memang keinginannya?

"Mau sampai kapan kau diam disitu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mulai bosan melihat Siwon mematung di tempatnya.

"Ugh..." Siwon mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba menahan diri agar tak melakukan apa yang Kyuhyun pinta.

Kesal karena Siwon tak juga memberikan respon, Kyuhyun mencoba menggoda namja itu sedikit. "Hh~ Haruskah aku meminta bantuan Changmin atau Donghae?"

Tidak. Siwon tidak bisa membayangkan salah satu dari mereka melakukan hal itu pada Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa seperti terbakar, tanpa sadar Siwon sudah mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga membentur dinding yang dingin.

"Jangan menyebut nama laki-laki lain saat kita hanya berdua!" ujarnya—sedikit berteriak—di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Ini sama sekali di luar perkiraan Kyuhyun, dia tak menyangka Siwon akan memberikan reaksi seperti ini.

Kyuhyun bahkan bisa merasa tubuhnya mulai bergetar melihat sorot mata Siwon yang tajam.

"Kau yang menyuruhku, jadi jangan menyesal!" ujar Siwon sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah leher jenjang Kyuhyun.

"Ugh..." Kyuhyun mendesah pelan saat merasakan napas Siwon yang hangat berhembus di antara leher dan telinganya. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar saat Siwon membuka mulutnya dan dia bisa merasakan gigi-gigi Siwon menempel di lehernya.

Merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun yang gemetar, Siwon seolah mendapatkan kesadarannya. Siwon menghentikan apapun yang sedang dilakukannya saat itu juga. Sorot matanya yang tajam berubah menjadi sendu saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sedikit ketakutan. Akhirnya dia memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan perasaan bersalah memenuhi dadanya.

"S-Siwon?" Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam, membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk oleh Siwon. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya Kyuhyun bersyukur Siwon tak meneruskan apa yang mereka lakukan tadi. Siwon yang menatapnya dengan tajam, dan hampir mengigit lehernya dengan emosi, benar-benar menakutkan.

"Mianhae. Aku tidak bisa melakukan permainan yang seperti ini," ujar Siwon tanpa melepas pelukannya.

Sementara di luar sana, dari balik pintu, Kibum mendengarkan semua percakapan mereka. "Siwonie, kelihatannya kau jadi serius dengannya. Ini tidak bagus. Karena Siwonie itu milikku."

TBC

Waktu itu ada yang nanya soal Changmin saingan Siwon di cerita asli ya? Jadi gini, di komiknya itu, meskipun Changmin ini sepupunya Kyuhyun, tapi ternyata dia juga cinta sama Kyuhyun, cinta sebagai laki-laki loh, bukan sebagai sepupu. Makanya aq bilang dia saingannya Siwon.

Tapi karena aku belum ada niat buat bikin incest disini, jadi aq ubah bagian itu. Changmin disini sayang sama Kyu pure sebagai saudara sepupu (sementara ini sih gitu XD)

Mian kalo banyak typo, ga ku periksa sama sekali soalnya ('u')v

Dan...setelah di ch sbelum'a ternyata banyak juga yg mendukung haekyu, disini malah part'a donghae hampir ga ada #plakk

Tolong maafkan author yg labil ini m(_ _)m


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Do XX To Me

Author : Kyuminjoong

Genre : Romance

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Shim Changmin

Other Cast : Find out in the story :)

Warning : GS

Disclaimer : The original idea belongs to Ema Tooyama, but now it has been mixed with my idea.

.

Note : _{...}_ adalah apa yang akan Kyuhyun tulis dalam novelnya.

.

Chapter 7 : Complicated!

.

AUTHOR'S POV

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi masuk, bukankah kau juga harus bersiap-siap untuk pelajaran olah raga?"

"N-Ne."

Siwon melepas pelukannya dan beranjak menuju pintu, dibukanya pintu itu dengan kunci yang dipegangnya. Begitu pintu terbuka, Kibum sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah cerianya.

"Kibumie?" Siwon membulatkan matanya, tidak menyangka dia akan langsung melihat Kibum saat membuka pintu.

"Ah. Annyeong, Siwonie. Kyunie, aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Ternyata kau malah disini dengan Siwonie. Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di dalam sana?" tanya Kibum, berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa.

Siwon melirik Kyuhyun sekilas, gadis itu menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih memerah.

"Tidak ada," ujar Siwon menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. "Kibumie-ya, sebentar lagi masuk, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas," lanjutnya.

"Araseo. Kalau begitu, Siwonie, antar aku sampai kelas, ne?" ujar Kibum riang kemudian merangkul tangan Siwon. "Annyeong, Kyunie!" Kibum berseru riang sebelum berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Kyuhyun bersama Siwon.

[]

Begitu Siwon kembali pergi, senyum di wajah Kibum seketika menghilang. Gadis itu memasuki kelas dengan wajah yang muram, tapi dia kembali tersenyum saat melihat Donghae yang sedang membaca buku di bangkunya sendirian. Dengan langkah ringan Kibum menghampirinya.

"Donghae-ssi."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Donghae berhenti membaca bukunya sebentar dan mendongakan kepalanya. Dilihatnya Kibum tengah tersenyum seperti biasa. Sedikit bingung sebenarnya, karena ini pertama kalinya Kibum berbicara dengannya.

"Donghae-ssi, mau ku beri tahu sesuatu? Sesuatu yang menarik tentang Kyuhyun."

Begitu mendengar nama Kyuhyun, Donghae tentu saja tak bisa mengabaikan apa yang akan dikatakan Kibum. Namja itu menutup bukunya dan menatap Kibum dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kyuhyun dan Siwonie, mereka..."

[]

"Siwonie!" Kibum berlari kecil menghampiri Siwon yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya karena bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi.

"Waeyo, Kibumie? Kau mau pulang bersama denganku?"

Kibum mengangguk riang. "Tapi sebelum itu, kau harus ikut aku dulu," ujar Kibum lalu menarik tangan Siwon dan menyeret namja itu ke kelasnya.

"Untuk apa kita kesini, Kibumie? Apa kau meninggalkan barangmu?" tanya Siwon ketika mereka hampir saja sampai di kelas Kibum.

"Aniya. Diam dan lihat saja," ujar Kibum lalu berhenti di depan kelasnya. Siwon mengerutkan keningnya bingung, Kibum mengintip ke dalam kelasnya diam-diam dan Siwon melakukan hal yang sama. Kelas itu sudah sepi, hanya ada dua orang yang tersisa di dalamnya. Dua orang, dan Siwon mengenal keduanya.

[]

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengerutkan kening saat Changmin datang ke kelasnya sepulang sekolah dan mengatakan kalau Donghae menunggunya di kelasnya—kelas Donghae. Setelah mengatakan itu, sepupunya yang sangat suka makan itu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Changmin selalu berpikir, kalau bersama Donghae, Kyuhyun tidak akan apa-apa.

Akhirnya dengan penasaran Kyuhyun menemui Donghae. Saat itu kelas sudah kosong. Hanya ada mereka berdua—atau setidaknya itu yang dia lihat.

"Hae, ada apa? Kenapa memintaku menemuimu disini?" tanya Kyuhyun. Tanpa menjawab, Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca di wajahnya.

"Apa yang Siwon lakukan padamu?"

"Hmm?" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae bingung, tak mengerti sama sekali dengan apa yang ditanyakannya.

Donghae mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menyentuh leher Kyuhyun. "Disini...apa disini dia menyentuhmu?"

Seketika Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. "E-Eh?"

Kyuhyun menundukan wajahnya yang memerah, dalam hati bertanya-tanya kenapa Donghae bisa tahu soal hal ini.

Lagi-lagi tanpa mengatakan apapun, Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan satu kecupan. "Itu untuk menghilangkan jejaknya," bisik Donghae tepat di telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membeku, dadanya berdebar karena jantung di dalamnya berdetak cepat seolah ingin melompat keluar. Donghae menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun dan tiba-tiba saja memandang sinis ke luar kelasnya. Tepatnya ke tempat dimana Kibum dan Siwon berdiri sejak tadi.

"Choi Siwon, kau bahkan mengatakan sendiri kalau kau tidak menyukainya, jadi jangan lakukan hal seperti itu padanya," ujar Donghae dengan nada tinggi, matanya memandang tajam ke arah Siwon.

Diam-diam Siwon mengepal tangannya dengan erat. Ada yang terasa panas di dadanya, sangat panas sampai rasanya dia akan meledak saat itu juga. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Siwon membalik tubuhnya dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Di dalam ruang kelas Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap kepergiannya dengan sedih. Ada yang dia tak mengerti, perasaan bersalah di hatinya...kenapa bisa muncul?

Sementara itu di luar kelas Kibum pun melakukan hal yang sama, menatap punggung Siwon yang semakin menjauh dengan sedih—tapi jelas bukan karena rasa bersalah. "**Menjadi serius hanya akan menyakitimu, Siwonie**."

[]

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang sekali lagi sebelum memasuki kelasnya, ini yang ke sepuluh kali pagi ini. Entah kenapa sepanjang jalan Kyuhyun terus merasa gugup, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jika nanti bertemu dengan Siwon. Karena kejadian kemarin, Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi dia merasa bersalah membuat Siwon pergi dengan wajah seperti itu.

'Apa aku melukainya?'

"Selamat pagi, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun hampir saja melompat karena terkejut saat tiba-tiba Siwon muncul di hadapannya. Dengan wajah malaikat dan senyum palsunya.

"A-ada apa dengan ekspresimu itu huh?" tanya Kyuhyun, berharap Siwon akan bersikap seperti biasa padanya.

Tapi Siwon masih saja memakai topeng malaikatnya. "Wae? Aku memang selalu seperti ini," ujarnya lalu mendahului Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kelas mereka.

Kyuhyun mematung di tempatnya, masih memandangi Siwon yang berjalan dengan tenang ke arah tempat duduknya—tetap tersenyum lembut dan menyapa ramah semua murid yang menyalaminya.

'Topeng membosankan yang dulu dipakainya kembali lagi. Choi Siwon yang seperti itu...**tidak bisa dipakai untuk novel**.'

[]

'_Lupin! Masih tidak ada update?'_

'_Ini sudah seminggu sejak update terakhir.'_

'_Peringkatmu sudah turun! Ayo cepat update!'_

"Haa~" Kyuhyun mengeluh pelan. Ini yang ke lima kalinya sejak dia membaca e-mail dari para penggemarnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, Kyuhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan novelnya sementara ini karena model utamanya—Siwon—berubah jadi orang yang baginya sangat membosankan. Karakter yang tidak akan bisa dia gunakan di dalam novelnya.

"Kyunie~"

"Ugh.." Kyuhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja saat mendengar suara Kibum. 'Kenapa dia tidak juga berhenti mengangguku?' keluh Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Annyeong, Kyu. Kenapa wajahmu kusut sekali?" sapa Kibum riang. Kyuhyun melirik gadis itu sebentar, lagi-lagi Kibum menunjukan senyumnya yang mencurigakan—bagi Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie, mau main denganku?" tanya Kibum, Kyuhyun memilih tak merespon, sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan apapun yang dikatakan Kibum.

"Peraturannya mudah, kau hanya tidak boleh berbicara dengan Siwonie selama satu minggu. Kalau kau berhasil, aku akan memberi tahu rahasia Siwonie."

Tapi begitu nama Siwon disebut, Kyuhyun berubah pikiran. Mungkin permainan ini memang menarik. 'Rahasia? Jadi dia punya rahasia lain? Ku rasa ini akan sempurna untuk novelku,' pikir Kyuhyun.

"Jadi bagaimana kau mau bermain denganku?"

Kyuhyun memasang wajah serius, seperti sedang berpikir apa dia harus ikut permainan itu atau tidak. Tapi akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangguj. "Eum. Akan ku lakukan."

Kibum tersenyum senang. "Deal. Ingat, satu minggu. Jangan bicara dengannya."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kibum pun pergi. Tak ada yang tahu, senyum di wajahnya segera menghilang, tergantikan oleh wajahnya yang menunjukan aura persaingan. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendapatkan Siwonie."

[]

-Hari pertama, permainan dimulai-

"Selamat pagi, Kyuhyun-ssi," ujar Siwon menyapa Kyuhyun yang berpapasan dengannya di koridor sekolah.

Tanpa menoleh pada Siwon sedikit pun Kyuhyun menarik tangan Changmin yang berjalan bersamanya. "Changmin-ah, ayo pergi."

"Eh?" Siwon menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan bingung. Di sampingnya, Kibum diam-diam tersenyum.

"Ada apa dengan Kyunie, ya?" tanya Kibum seolah tak tahu apa-apa.

"Tidak tahu. Lagipula dia tidak ada hubungannya denganku," jawab Siwon datar, menyembunyikan rasa kesal di hatinya.

[]

"_Kyuhyun-ssi, ulanganmu..."_

"_..."_

"_Kyuhyun-ssi, seonsangnim memanggilmu..."_

"_..."_

"_Kyuhyun-ssi..."_

Siwon mendengus kesal. Beberapa hari ini Kyuhyun tak pernah membalas ucapannya, anak itu bahkan terus menghindarinya, bersikap seolah-olah Siwon adalah makhluk tembus pandang.

"Kelihatannya Kyunie membencimu," ujar Kibum dengan nada menggoda.

"Siapa yang peduli?" ujar Siwon. Tapi wajahnya jelas-jelas menunjukan kalau dia benar-benar kesal.

"Mungkin Kyunie marah karena sikapmu, Siwonie," ujar Kibum lagi.

Siwon terdiam memikirkan ucapan Kibum. Sikapnya yang mana? Apa karena sudah lebih dari seminggu ini dia selalu memakai 'topeng' di depan Kyuhyun?

Diam-diam Kibum tersenyum melihat Siwon yang bepikir dengan serius.

'Kyuhyunie, **sejak awal aku sudah memastikan kau akan kalah**. Sekarang bisakah kau menghadapi Siwon yang biasa?'

[]

-Hari ke tujuh, permainan akan segera berakhir-

Kyuhyun berdiri sendiri di antara rak-rak buku yang tinggi. Ini hari terakhir permainannya dan Kibum, dia tak mau gagal, jadi dia memilih bersembunyi di perpustakaan setiap ada waktu—sebelum masuk kelas dan saat jam istirahat.

'Hanya tinggal satu jam lagi, dan rahasia Siwon akan ada ditanganku. Tapi ini lebih sulit daripada yang ku bayangkan. Aku akan kalah kalau itu bukan Siwon yang membosankan,' pikir Kyuhyun.

"Rupanya kau disini?"

Tiba-tiba saja Siwon muncul di depannya, menghampirinya dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

"Kenapa kau terus menghindariku huh?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun tentu saja tak menjawab, permainan belum berakhir dan dia tidak ingin gagal di detik teakhir.

"Katakan sesuatu, aku ingin mendengar suaramu," ujar Siwon lagi. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dengan gugup.

'Kenapa dia harus bersikap seperti ini disaat terakhir?' pikir Kyuhyun panik. Dalam hati Kyuhyun merutuki posisinya saat ini. Terjepit di antara rak buku dan Siwon yang terus memojokannya, tempat ini sepi dan tidak akan ada orang yang melihat mereka disini. Perfect.

Merasa Kyuhyun tak juga mau membuka mulutnya, Siwon tak kehabisan akal. Dengan sedikit kasar di dorongnya tubuh Kyuhyun hingga membentur rak buku yang tinggi itu. Menyadari Kyuhyun berniat pergi Siwon dengan cepat mengurungnya dengan cara menekankan kedua tangannya ke rak buku.

"Kau belum mau bicara? Kalau kau tidak bicara, bagaimana caranya aku bisa tahu kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku? Apa aku harus memaksamu?" ujar Siwon tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun merona hebat karena jarak wajah mereka yang terlalu dekat.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat kesal saat namja itu menciummu disini," ujar Siwon seraya menyentuh leher Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan perlahan. Jelas saja membuat Kyuhyun sedikit merinding karena gerakan tangannya dan juga suaranya yang terdengar begitu berat dan...err...seksi?

"Katakan padaku, apa kau menyukainya? Apa kau senang saat dia menciummu disini?" ujar Siwon lagi. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, memastikan mulutnya tak akan mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun di tengah situasi yang **sangat tidak mendukung** itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah...kau tidak mau bicara padaku?" ujar Siwon tepat di samping telinga Kyuhyun.

Cukup. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan suaranya lagi.

BRAK

"HENTIKAN ITU DASAR BODOH!" seru Kyuhyun seraya mendorong tubuh Siwon, membuat namja itu membentur rak buku di belakangnya—untung saja semua rak buku di perpusatakaan sudah dipaku ke lantai, jadi tak ada rak yang akan roboh.

Well, sepertinya setelah ini mereka benar-benar harus mnecari tempat sembunyi, karena pengawas perpustakaan sedang mencari siapa murid bodoh yang berani berteriak di dalam perpustakaan. =,=

[]

Kibum menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pilar sekolah, menatap dua orang murid yang baru saja berlari keluar dari perpustakaan sambil sedikit tertawa. Kyuhyun dan Siwon, sepertinya mereka baru saja kabur dari kejaran pengawas perpustakaan. Kibum tersenyum, sepertinya dia memenangkan permainan yang dibuatnya sendiri.

[]

"Karena kau kalah, kau harus melakukan apa yang ku pinta," ujar Kibum pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan tak terima. "Tapi kau tidak bilang seperti itu sebelum ini."

"Eh? Iya, sih. Tapi Kyunie akan mendapatkan sesuatu kalau menang, bukankah tidak adil kalau aku tidak mendapat apa-apa?" ujar Kibum lagi. Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, tak bisa membantah kalau yang dikatakan Kibum memang benar.

"Araseo. Katakan apa maumu."

Kibum tersenyum senang. "Hari minggu nanti, pergilah ke Lotte World bersama Donghae. Aku akan memberi tahu tugasmu selanjutnya disana," ujarnya dengan semangat.

"Donghae? Bagaimana caraku mengajaknya pergi kesana?"

"Katakan saja padanya, aku yakin dia tidak akan menolak ajakanmu," ujar Kibum lalu pergi begitu saja.

[]

Besoknya, dengan sedikit ragu Kyuhyun menghampiri Donghae di kelasnya. Untunglah saat itu kelasnya masih sepi karena hari masih pagi, dan hanya sedikit murid yang sudah sampai di sekolah.

"Donghae-ya..."

"Hmm?"

Kyuhyun memainkan jari-jarinya gugup. "Apa hari minggu nanti kau ada acara?" tanyanya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Ani. Waeyo?"

Kyuhyun menarik napas dan membuangnya perlahan. "Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke taman bermain."

Donghae membulatkan matanya, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Kyunie-ya, apa kau baru saja mengajak ku kencan?" ujarnya dengan sedikit menggoda.

"Eh? A-aku..."

Melihat Kyuhyun yang salah tingkah, Donghae akhirnya tertawa. "Araseo. Aku mau."

[]

-Hari Minggu, saatnya 'kencan'-

"Kau tidak bilang kalau ini double date," ujar Donghae pada Kyuhyun saat mereka Kyuhyun membawanya bertemu dengan Siwon dan Kibum. Siwon menatap Donghae dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Kami tidak sedang berkencan, aku hanya menemani Kibum," ujar Siwon.

"Itu namanya kencan," balas Donghae. Siwon kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Ah! Kalau bicara terus kapan mulai mainnya? Siwonie, Donghae-ssi, lebih baik kalian cepat mengantri dan ambilkan tiket untuk kami berdua," ujar Kibum seraya mendorong kedua namja itu pergi.

Begitu keduanya sudah benar-benar pergi, Kibum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun. Diambil sehelai kertas yang terlipat dari dalam tasnya, kemudian menyodorkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Itu tugasmu. Kau hanya boleh membukanya nanti saat kita sudah ada di dalam. Arachi?"

[]

"Siwonie, ayo naik yang itu!" seru Kibum, menunjuk ke arah wahana Aeronauts Balloon Ride di lantai empat Lotte Wolrd.

"Kenapa tidak mencoba permainan di lantai satu dulu?"

"Aku mau naik itu," ujar Kibum sedikit merengek.

"Araseo."

Kibum tersenyum senang lalu menarik Siwon dengan semangat. Diam-diam Kibum menoleh pada Kyuhyun dan memberinya kode untuk mengikuti mereka.

"Aku juga mau naik itu," ujar Kyuhyun pada Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum lalu meraih tangan Kyuhyun. "Kajja."

[]

"Kenapa harus duduk terpisah? Empat orang dalam satu balon kan cukup," ujar Kyuhyun saat Kibum dan Siwon masuk ke dalam replika balon udara besar itu, Kibum menutup pintunya sebelum dia dan Donghae ikut masuk.

"Mungkin mereka memang ingin berduaan. Kajja, Kyunie." Donghae menarik Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam balon yang lain.

Begitu mereka masuk, tak lama balon udara itu bergerak. Karena balon yang dinaiki Kibum dan Siwon berada tepat di depan balon yang dinaikinya, Kyuhyun mau tak mau bisa melihat dengan jelas apa saja yang dilakukan kedua orang itu. Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Donghae memang benar, Kibum memang ingin berduaan dengan Siwon. Lihat saja sekarang, dia terus saja bermanja-manja pada Siwon.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, berusaha menghilangkan rasa tidak nyaman di dadanya. Sebaiknya dia tidak melihat ke depan, dengan begitu dia tidak perlu melihat apapun yang mereka lakukan.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat dengan kertas yang sempat di berikan Kibum di luar tadi. Kyuhyun memasukan tangannya ke saku jaket yang dipakainya dan mengeluarkan kertas itu. tanpa curiga sedikit pun Kyuhyun membuka kertas itu dan membaca isinya.

'Katakan ini keras-keras begitu kalian turun : Aku mencintaimu sejak lama dan aku ingin selalu bersamamu.'

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. 'A-apa? Bukannya ini pernyataan cinta?'

Melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba tegang, Donghae merasa sedikit penasaran. Apalagi saat dia melihat kertas yang dipegang Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau baca?" ujar Donghae seraya mengambil alih kertas itu dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan!"

Terlambat. Donghae sudah membacanya, dan dia kelihatan tidak suka dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Siapa yang memberikanmu kertas ini?"

"I-itu..."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya kalau memang tidak mau."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tetap harus ku lakukan," ujarnya. 'Soalnya aku kalah,' lanjut Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Donghae menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar, dia cukup tahu kalau ternyata Kyuhyun orang yang keras kepala. "Kalau begitu...mau latihan denganku?"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan iris yang melebar.

"Wae? Apa kau tidak bisa mengatakannya di depanku?" tanya Donghae dengan sedikit raut sedih di wajahnya.

"A-aku..."

Kyuhyun kembali menundukan wajahnya. Dia tidak suka membuat Donghae sedih, karena Donghae temannya dan dia baik. Tidak apa-apa kalau dia melakukan ini, kan? Ini juga bukan pernyataan cinta sungguhan.

Kyuhyun menarik napasnya dan membuangnya perlahan. "Aku mencintaimu...dan aku ingin selalu bersamamu," ujar Kyuhyun dengan tetap menundukan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyangka, setelah itu Donghae memeluknya dengan erat. "Bagaimana kalau ku bilang aku juga mencintaimu?" ujar Donghae.

"E-eh? Donghae-ya...ini cuma dialog," ujar Kyuhyun panik. Dia takut Donghae salah paham dan dia tidak mau melukai hati namja itu.

Donghae tersenyum, meskipun Kyuhyun tak akan bisa melihat senyumnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Meskipun kau tidak mengatakannya dari hatimu, aku cukup senang mendengarnya."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Donghae melepas pelukannya perlahan, kemudian menatap wajah Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-ah...bolehkah aku menciummu?"

[]

Sementara itu di balon satunya, Siwon dan Kibum ternyata melihat semuanya. Melihat bagaimana Donghae memeluk Kyuhyun dengan mesra dan sekarang bahkan bersikap seolah dia akan mencium Kyuhyun.

'Apa-apaan bocah itu?!' gerutu Siwon dalam hati.

"Bukankah mereka pasangan yang serasi?" ujar Kibum dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Iya kan...Siwonie?" Tapi senyum itu segera menghilang saat dia melihat wajah Siwon. Wajah yang jelas-jelas menunjukan rasa cemburu dan amarah.

Siwon membuang wajahnya, tidak sanggup lagi melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Donghae pada Kyuhyun.

[]

"Haa~" Kyuhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja. 'Kencan' di Lotte World kemarin sama sekali tidak berjalan baik. Begitu turun dari balon udara, Kibum dan Siwon pergi dengan tergesa-gesa entah kemana, jadi Kyuhyun merasa tak perlu melakukan tugas dari Kibum—toh Kibum tak akan melihatnya.

Jadi seharian dia benar-benar hanya 'kencan' berdua dengan Donghae. Tapi Kyuhyun merasa bersalah karena dia sama sekali tidak bisa menikmati acaranya dan Donghae kemarin. Padahal dia yang mengajak Donghae untuk pergi, tapi akhirnya dia malah mengecewakan Donghae.

Kyuhyun menatap bangku Siwon yang kosong. Jam istirahat begini anak itu pasti sedang sibuk dengan Kibum, begitu pikir Kyuhyun.

"Haa~" Kyuhyun menghela napas sekali lagi. Memikirkan hal itu membuat suasana hatinya jadi lebih buruk.

[]

Nyatanya Siwon sama sekali tidak sedang bersama Kibum. Sejak tadi pagi dia justru belum bicara dengan Kibum. Kibum memang menghampirinya, tapi dia yang selalu saja tanpa sadar bergerak menjauh. Mungkin karena suasana hatinya sedang sangat buruk. Dan semuanya karena kejadian di Lotte World kemarin.

'Aish. Kenapa mereka harus melakukan itu disana? Apa mereka sengaja mau pamer? Argh! Kenapa rasanya sungguh menyebalkan?!' Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dia bahkan tak peduli beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya memandangnya aneh.

[]

'Kemana perginya Siwonie? Kenapa sejak tadi pagi dia terus menghindar?' pikir Kibum. Rasanya Kibum hampir menghabiskan seluruh jam istirahat untuk mencari Siwon, tapi dia tidak juga menemukannya. Akhirnya Kibum memutuskan istirahat di bangku taman sekolah yang kebetulan ada di dekatnya.

"Kim Kibum." Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil namanya. Kibum menoleh dan mendapati Donghae sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Donghae-ssi? Ada apa?" tanya Kibum ramah.

Donghae menatapnya dengan dingin, lalu menunjukan selembar kertas padanya. "Ini milikmu, kan?"

Kibum diam tak menjawab.

"Memaksa Kyuhyun melakukan ini, sebenarnya apa maksudmu?"

Tiba-tiba Kibum tersenyum sinis. "Donghae-ssi, bukankah menurutmu Siwon menganggu? Karena kau bisa mendapatkan momen yang bagus dengan Kyuhyun, aku lebih suka ucapan terima kasih."

Donghae menatap Kibum dengan tajam. "Tipe gadis yang bisa melakukan hal seperti ini, apa kau pikir Siwon akan menyukai gadis sepertimu?"

Deg

Kibum membuang wajahnya, tangannya terkepal dengan erat. Entah kenapa ucapan Donghae terasa seperti menusuk jantungnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" seru Kibum sebelum berlari pergi meninggalkan Donghae.

[]

"_Tipe gadis yang bisa melakukan hal seperti ini, apa kau pikir Siwon akan menyukai gadis sepertimu?"_

Lagi-lagi ucapan Donghae berputar di telinga Kibum bagaikan kaset rekaman.

'Kenapa rasanya sangat sakit mendengar kalimat itu? Apa Siwon akan membenciku? Apa yang salah denganku? Aku hanya berusaha mempertahankan orang yang ku cintai,' pikir Kibum dalam hati.

Tanpa sadar Kibum mulai menangis dan terisak. Dia tak peduli kalau saat ini dia sedang berjalan di koridor yang ramai, dia juga tidak peduli jika semua orang memandangnya aneh. Kibum hanya ingin menangis.

Tep

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya saat seseorang menghalangi jalannya. Perlahan Kibum mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk. Itu Changmin.

Changmin menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, tapi namja itu menyodorkan sehelai sapu tangan padanya.

"Jangan menangis di tempat seperti ini," ujarnya seraya menghapus air mata Kibum yang terus mengalir—itu karena Kibum tidak juga mengambil sapu tangannya.

Changmin meletakan sapu tangannya di tangan Kibum, memaksa gadis itu menggenggamnya.

"Kau mau permen? Makan makanan manis selalu membuat perasaanku lebih baik," ujar Changmin lagi lalu menyodorkan sebuah permen lolipop pada Kibum. Lagi-lagi karena Kibum tidak juga mengambil benda di tangannya, Changmin membuka permen lolipop itu dan menyodorkannya tepat ke depan mulut Kibum.

Kibum memandang Changmin bingung, tapi akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya. Saat itulah Changmin mendorong permen itu masuk ke mulutnya. Changmin tersenyum senang melihatnya. Sedangkan Kibum, entah kenapa ada perasaan hangat yang mengalir ke dadanya.

TBC

Gimana? Updatenya cepet kan? Panjang kan? Ini jarang-jarang loh. Besok-besok belum tentu kaya gini lagi. Huahahaha~ #plakk

Ayo ayo itu bang ikan udah berani2 minta cium ama kyukyu! Tapi beneran dicium ga yaa? XD

Yang minta momen wonkyu ama momen haekyu, ya gitu deh.. Ga tau jg mana yg banyak =,=

Makasih komennya semuanyaaaa~~~ Komen lagi boleh? XD


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Do XX To Me

Author : Kyuminjoong

Genre : Romance

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Shim Changmin

Other Cast : Find out in the story :)

Warning : GS

Disclaimer : The original idea belongs to Ema Tooyama (now it's been mixed with my idea)

.

Note : _{...}_ adalah apa yang akan Kyuhyun tulis dalam novelnya.

.

Chapter 8 : One step closer/ further!

.

AUTHOR'S POV

Suara bel yang nyaring menyadarkan Kibum dari lamunannya. Sejak Changmin pergi—setelah sebelumnya memberinya sapu tangan dan permen—Kibum tak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya.

Sadar kalau terlambat bukanlah sifatnya, Kibum bergegas kembali kelas. Seiring derap langkahnya menghentak lantai, ada hetakan lain yang kalah keras berdengung di telinga Kibum. Suara debaran jantungnya sendiri. Kenapa rasanya begitu gugup untuk kembali ke kelasnya? Karena Changmin juga ada disana? Lalu kenapa?

'Ada apa denganku? Yang tadi itu kan hal biasa, tidak ada yang istimewa,' pikir Kibum.

_Bahkan hal kecil sekali pun bisa jadi sangat istimewa jika kau melakukannya disaat yang tepat._

[]

Bump!

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat siapa orang yang baru saja bertabrakan dengannya tepat di depan pintu kelas. Choi Siwon. Dan namja itu hanya melihat Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum kemudian mendahului Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kelas.

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. 'Ada apa lagi dengannya?' pikir Kyuhyun melihat sikap Siwon yang sedikit aneh di matanya.

[]

Kibum menarik napasnya sekali lagi, sebelum kemudian melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang kelasnya. Segera setelah itu matanya langsung mencari sosok Changmin. Namja itu sedang duduk tenang di bangkunya, membaca sebuah buku komik. Lihat, kan? Tadi itu memang bukan hal yang spesial, bersikaplah biasa saja Kim Kibum.

Tak lama setelah Kibum mendudukan diri di bangkunya, Donghae masuk ke kelas, dan tak sengaja bertemu mata dengan Kibum. Secepat kilat Kibum membuang wajahnya, dari sana Donghae tahu yeoja itu pasti sangat kesal dengannya saat ini. Tapi sepertinya Donghae tak peduli sama sekali dengan hal itu, dengan santai namja itu mendudukan dirinya di bangku miliknya.

[]

"Kyunie, ayo pulang," seru Changmin saat memasuki kelas Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu sebentar," balas Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya. Diam-diam Kyuhyun melirik Siwon yang baru saja selesai merapikan barang-barangnya dan hendak pergi keluar kelas. Jinjja. Kenapa rasanya namja itu bersikap aneh hari ini, pikir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Changmin dengan tergesa-gesa. "Changmin-ah, kau pulang duluan saja, aku masih ada urusan," ujar Kyuhyun cepat, kemudian pergi begitu saja. Changmin hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung, begitu juga dengan Donghae yang ternyata berdiri tidak jauh di belakang mereka.

[]

"Hari ini aku dijemput, jadi kau tidak perlu mengantarku," ujar Kibum pada Siwon. Keduanya berdiri di koridor sekolah mereka yang megah.

Siwon mengangguk mengerti. Kibum menundukan kepalanya, kata-kata Donghae kembali terngiang di telinganya. "Siwonie..."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Siwon menoleh dan keningnya berkerut bingung saat melihat ekspresi wajah Kibum. "Ada apa?"

"Siwonie...kau tidak akan membenciku, kan? Apapun yang terjadi ku mohon jangan membenciku."

Siwon terdiam menatap Kibum, semakin bingung dengan sikapnya. Tapi akhirnya Siwon menganggukan kepalanya seraya tersenyum. "Aku janji, tidak akan pernah membencimu."

Kyuhyun, yang diam-diam mematai kedua orang itu, mencibir pelan mendengar kalimat 'manis' Siwon yang sepertinya sering keluar saat bersama Kibum. Siwon mengatakan kalimat itu dengan senyuman yang tak pernah dia tunjukan di depan Kyuhyun. Melihatnya membuat Kyuhyun merasa dadanya semakin sesak.

Akhirnya Kibum pergi, dan kini tersisa Siwon sendiri di koridor yang sepi. Tepat ketika Siwon melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi, Kyuhyun keluar dari tempatnya dan memanggil namja itu.

"Choi Siwon!"

Siwon yang merasa namanya dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan pandangan malas. Kyuhyun yang dilihat seperti itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Ada apa denganmu? Aku salah apa? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa jeda.

"Apa? Memangnya aku melihatmu seperti apa? Biasa saja," jawab Siwon, yang sadar atau tidak menjawabnya dengan ketus.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tajam, mendadak jadi ikut emosi karena Siwon entah kenapa sepertinya sedang ingin ribut dengannya. "Apanya yang biasa, kau aneh! Seharian menghilang entah kemana, tiba-tiba jadi dingin seperti ini, sekarang bicara denganku pun ketus sekali. Kalau kau memang tidak suka bicara denganku ya sudah. Aku juga tidak keberatan."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang menatapnya kesal dengan pandangan tak percaya. Sebenarnya takut juga kalau anak itu jadi benar-benar tidak mau bicara dengannya lagi setelah ini. "Kenapa jadi kau yang marah-marah? Harusnya aku yang marah padamu!" ujar Siwon masih dengan nada tinggi.

"Kenapa? Memangnya aku berbuat salah?"

"Ne. Karena kau membiarkan Donghae mencium bibirmu!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, memandang Siwon kaget. "Mwo? Aku tidak pernah berciuman dengan Donghae!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan lantang, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Tapi Siwon tersenyum sinis. "Sepertinya kau lupa, eoh? Biar ku bantu kau mengingatnya. Kemarin, Lotte World, di dalam Aeronauts Balloon Ride."

"Kalau ku bilang tidak pernah ya tidak pernah! Aku dan Donghae tidak pernah berciuman."

Kali ini Siwon terdiam, matanya diam-diam menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menyelidik, mencoba mencari tahu jujur atau tidaknya ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. Tapi rasanya Kyuhyun bukan anak yang suka berbohong, dia terlalu polos—atau bodoh—untuk bisa berbohong dengan baik.

"Kau...serius? Tidak sedang berbohong, kan?"

"Untuk apa aku bohong?" Kyuhyun menjawab setengah kesal.

"Tapi...waktu itu dia...wajah kalian sangat dekat...jadi ku pikir..."

"Sebenarnya...," Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Siwon, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah tiba-tiba, "Donghae memang berniat menciumku."

"Tuh kan!"Siwon setengah berteriak seraya memelototi Kyuhyun.

"Tapi karena aku tidak mau jadi dia tidak melakukannya!"

Hening.

Kyuhyun masih menatap Siwon dengan kesal, sementara namja itu hanya membalas dengan pandangan matanya yang menyelidik. Semenit kemudian Siwon memaling mukanya dari Kyuhyun. "Baguslah kalau begitu," ujarnya datar—meskipun sebenarnya di dalam hati dia merasa lega dan senang.

Puk

Tiba-tiba saja Siwon meletakan kedua tangannya di pundak mungil Kyuhyun, membuat yeoja itu sedikit tersentak kaget dan hampir saja kembali berteriak marah, sebelum dia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat ekspresi wajah Siwon yang 100% serius.

"Dengar ya, ciuman di bibir itu adalah ciuman yang spesial, jadi jangan sembarangan memberikannya pada siapapun. Ara?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, matanya yang bulat berkedip dua kali dengan cepat, kemudian Siwon melepaskan tangannya dan berbalik pergi. Kyuhyun masih terdiam di tempatnya, menatap punggung Siwon yang semakin menjauh dengan bingung, kemudian seperti baru tersadar dari mimpi Kyuhyun kembali meneriaki sosok yang hampir menghilang di kejauhan itu.

"Hya! Ish, seenaknya pergi begitu saja."

Seperti menikmati suasana koridor sekolah yang sepi, Kyuhyun kembali terdiam lagi, sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. "Ciuman yang spesial?"

Bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu selama satu dua menit, sebelum tiba-tiba ekspresi wajahnya kembali menjadi kesal. "Dan dia melakukannya dengan Kibum, padahal dia tidak mau melakukannya denganku," ujar Kyuhyun setelah menjauhkan jari tangannya sendiri dari bibirnya.

Otaknya tiba-tiba saja memutar ingatan ketika dia berada di dalam balon raksasa bersama dengan Donghae. Dimana dia melihat dengan jelas Siwon dan Kibum yang berada tepat di depan mereka. Melihat apa yang mereka lakukan. Sepertinya misalnya, bagian dimana Siwon dan Kibum (terlihat seperti) sedang berciuman.

Wajah kesalnya perlahan berubah suram, sepertinya kali ini dia merasa sedih. Dan di saat seperti itu, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menyentuh pundaknya dengan lembut. Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Donghae sedang tersenyum padanya. Ya, bukankah dia memang selalu muncul di saat yang tepat? Tapi kali ini, Donghae memang ada di sana sejak awal, diam-diam mendengarkan semua pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Kenapa belum pulang, hmm? Lihat, langitnya mendung, sebaiknya kau pulang sebelum hujan."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap langit yang memang mulai tertutupi awan gelap. "Benar...mendung ya..." ujar Kyuhyun lirih. Semuanya terasa sempurna bagi Kyuhyun, suasana hati yang buruk ditambah cuaca yang juga buruk.

Tangannya yang dingin merasakan sentuhan dari tangan lain yang terasa hangat, Kyuhyun menatap tangannya yang kini digenggam erat oleh tangan besar milik Donghae, kemudian beralih menatap Donghae yang masih tersenyum dengan hangat padanya.

"Kajja, hari ini aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Boleh, kan?"

Seketika rasa sedihnya menguap, Kyuhyun membalas senyum hangat itu dan mengangguk dengan polosnya.

[]

Kibum mengetukan kakinya ke lantai beberapa kali, dia sudah melakukan hal itu sejak sampai di kelas lima menit yang lalu. Matanya tidak juga berhenti memandangi tangannya yang memegangi sehelai sapu tangan. Sapu tangan milik Changmin yang diberikan padanya kemarin. Ya, Kibum berniat mengembalikannya. Tapi memikirkan harus berbicara dengan Changmin lagi saja sudah membuatnya jadi gugup. Bukan apa-apa, dia tidak terlalu biasa bicara dengan namja lain selain Siwon yang memang sudah ada di sampingnya sejak mereka masih kecil. Atau setidaknya, itu menurutnya.

Grak

Melihat Changmin yang memasuki kelas, tanpa sadar Kibum langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menimbulkan bunyi gesekan yang cukup keras. Changmin mendengarnya, karena saat itu kelas masih sepi, tapi namja itu hanya melihat Kibum sekilas kemudian berjalan lurus menuju tempat duduknya dengan cuek.

"Err...chogi...C-Changmin..." Suara Kibum yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri tepat di sebelah Changmin membuat namja itu berhenti memakan roti sarapannya dan mendongak menatap yeoja di sebelahnya.

Kibum mengulurkan tangannya, menyodorkan sehelai sapu tangan pada Changmin. "Gomawo..." ujar Kibum pelan.

Changmin mengambil sapu tangan itu dan menganggukan kepalanya, "Eum," lalu melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda.

Kibum menatap Changmin dengan pandangan tak percaya. Rasanya baru kali ini ada namja yang bersikap sedingin ini padanya. Apalagi setelah bersikap manis sebelumnya. Dasar namja aneh, begitu pikir Kibum. Akhirnya, dengan sedikit kecewa dan kesal, Kibum kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Tidak bisa begini, Changmin sudah merusak suasana hatinya. Ah, mungkin akan lebih baik kalau dia bertemu Siwon.

Dengan cepat Kibum mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku dan menelpon Siwon—yang bahkan nomor ponselnya pun sudah tersimpan dalam panggilan cepat nomor satu di ponsel Kibum.

"_Ne, Kibum-ah. Kenapa menelpon? Kenapa tidak datang saja ke kelasku langsung?"_

"Aku takut kau belum sampai di sekolah."

"_Aku sudah sampai sepuluh menit yang lalu."_

"Kalau begitu aku—"

Belum sempat Kibum menyelesaikan ucapannya, Siwon tiba-tiba saja berbicara dengan orang lain. _"Eoh? Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah datang?"_

Setelah itu suara Kyuhyun terdengar samar di ponselnya. Kibum meremas tangannya yang bebas, ini justru semakin merusak suasana hatinya.

"_Kibumie?"_

"Ne? Ah, ku rasa lebih baik aku di kelas saja, bukankah sebentar lagi masuk? Sampai jumpa."

Pip

Sambungan pun terputus begitu saja, Kibum meletakan ponselnya ke atas meja dengan kasar. 'Tidak bisa begini. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Siwonie.'

[]

"Kyuhyunie~"

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, dengan malas menoleh ke arah pintu kelasnya dimana Kibum baru saja masuk. "Mau apa?"

"Kenapa ketus sekali?" Kibum menggembungkan pipinya dengan manja, kemudian mendudukan dirinya di bangku di depan meja Kyuhyun yang kebetulan kosong—pemiliknya mungkin sedang mengisi perutnya di kantin, sama seperti apa yang ingin Kyuhyun lakukan sebelum (sayangnya) Kibum datang lebih dulu.

'Harusnya aku tidak usah menunggu Changmin tadi,' pikir Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu Siwonie sedang ada rapat OSIS kan? Tadi aku bertemu dengannya, dan dia bilang padaku untuk memberitahumu kalau dia ingin bertemu denganmu sepulang sekolah di depan ruang musik," ujar Kibum dengan gayanya yang ceria.

"Benar?" Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya, menatap Kibum dengan tidak percaya. Tapi Kibum mengangguk yakin. "Eum."

"Kenapa kau tampak begitu senang? Bukannya seharusnya kau tidak suka? Kalau benar begitu kau pasti tidak akan memberi tahuku, kau akan lebih suka kalau kau yang berduaan dengan Siwon. Kau menyukainya, kan?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan dingin, teringat masalah 'ciuman spesial' yang berhasil membuatnya kesal.

Wajah Kibum memerah, secepat kilat yeoja itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya sebelum kemudian meninggalkan kelas Kyuhyun dengan terburu-buru. "Aduh, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu. Aku pergi dulu, ya?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi diam-diam juga memikirkan ucapan Kibum barusan. 'Apa benar Siwon menungguku sepulang sekolah?'

Sementara itu di luar Kibum berjalan lambat dengan kepala tertunduk. Setengah hatinya merasa bersalah, tapi setengahnya lagi membenarkan tindakannya. Dia membohongi Kyuhyun. 'Mianhae, Kyuhyunie. Dengan begini kau akan membenci Siwonie, iya kan?'

[]

"Changminie!"

Changmin menghentikan kegiatannya—memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas—saat mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilnya. "Kyunie, sudah mau pulang? Tunggu sebentar, ne? Aku belum selesai—"

"Aniya. Aku justru mau bilang kalau aku masih ada urusan, jadi kau pulang duluan saja."

"Eh? Lagi?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun, sedikit merasa tidak enak karena akhir-akhir ini sering meninggalkan Changmin sendirian.

"Tidak apa-apa, sih."

Mendengar jawaban Changmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum lega. Lalu Donghae tiba-tiba datang dan bertanya pada Kyuhyun. "Urusan apa?"

"Err...apa aku harus mengatakannya?"

Hanya dengan memperhatikan wajahnya, Donghae tahu kalau itu berarti Kyuhyun lebih suka tidak mengatakannya. Jadi Donghae tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak sih."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa besok," ujar Kyuhyun, tidak lupa membalas senyum Donghae.

Meskipun bilang 'tidak', tapi sebenarnya Donghae cukup penasaran urusan apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Donghae selalu takut meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian karena biarpun anak itu terlihat kuat, nyatanya dia juga punya kelemahan. Dan Kibum, sepertinya anak itu tidak menyukai Kyuhyun dan suka menjahilinya.

'Apa sebaiknya aku mengikutinya?' pikir Donghae. Baru saja Donghae akan berlari mengejar Kyuhyun, ponselnya bergetar. Akhirnya Donghae tetap pergi dan menjawab telponnya sambil berlari.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_Donghae-ya...ini aku..."_

Detik dimana dia mendengar suara di ujung telpon, rasanya jantungnya melompat keluar dan kakinya tiba-tiba saja membeku.

[]

"Choi Siwon kurang ajar! Kenapa dia tidak juga muncul?!" Kyuhyun berteriak kesal di depan pintu ruang musik yang sudah terkunci rapat. Jam pulang sekolah sudah berlalu setengah jam yang lalu. Karena Kibum bilang Siwon ingin bertemu dengannya disini, jadi Kyuhyun menunggu meskipun sebenarnya dia sudah sangat ingin pulang—buat apa berlama-lama di sekolah yang sudah sepi?

'Masa bodoh! Lebih baik aku memikirkan alur novelku.' Kyuhyun mendengus kesal lalu mengeluarkan ponsel kesayangannya dari dalam saku. 'Bagaimana ya...'

'Ah, pertama-tama, kali ini kita akan memasuki perkembangan kalau 'ciuman dibibir' itu spesial—jadi tidak boleh melakukannya sembarangan dengan siapa pun.' Jari-jarinya lentiknya kini mulai bergerak menekan layar ponselnya dengan lincah.

_{Marie yang memutuskan untuk mencari tahu rahasia Andrew malah melakukan kesalahan besar. Disisi lain, rahasia Marie terbongkar. Entah bagaimana saat Aiden sang ksatria menciumnya, kekuatannya melemah.}_

Kyuhyun tersenyum membaca tulisannya sendiri. 'Sudah ku duga, ternyata memang harus ada adegan ciuman dibibirnya...'

Ah, lagi-lagi masalah ciuman. Setiap mengingatnya Kyuhyun jadi kesal sendiri, dan sialnya entah kenapa dia terus mengingat masalah ciuman spesial itu. 'Ciuman spesial...itu artinya, Siwon dan Kibum punya hubungan spesial. Dan aku tidak mendapatkan ciuman itu...itu artinya aku tidak spesial baginya.'

Kyuhyun memegangi dadanya yang lagi-lagi terasa sakit. Choi Siwon itu, sepertinya dia perlu diberi pelajaran karena sering membuatku merasakan sakit di dadaku, pikir Kyuhyun.

Zrash

Entah sedang sial atau apa, tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan deras. Mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun yang berdiri di luar ruangan—tepatnya koridor sekolah—dengan hanya mengenakan seragam sekolahnya yang tidak seberapa tebal mulai merasa kedinginan.

'Ugh...kalau begini aku kan jadi tidak bisa pulang.'

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya, membuatnya kini berjongkok di depan pintu dengan memeluk kedua lututnya. "Sebenarnya...bagi Siwon aku ini apa?"

[]

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya, ketua."

"Aku akan menyelesaikan laporannya." Siwon tersenyum—palsu—pada rekannya sesama anggota OSIS, kemudian melangkah meninggalkan ruang OSIS dengan gayanya yang 'keren' dan 'ramah'.

"Kibumie? Kau menungguku?" ujar Siwon sedikit terkejut saat melihat Kibum berdiri tak jauh dari ruang OSIS. Kibum menoleh padanya dan tersenyum manis seraya mengangguk.

Siwon menghampiri Kibum lalu mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas. "Aku hanya perlu menyelesaikan ini, setelah itu kita bisa pergi," ujarnya, menunjukan laporan yang dipegangnya, seraya tersenyum—kali ini bukan senyum palsu.

"Ah, hujannya deras sekali." Suara-suara obrolan murid lain yang juga baru selesai rapat bersama Siwon terdengar bersamaan dengan suara derap langkahnya.

"Eh, bukannya itu anak perempuan bermata dingin dari kelasnya Sooman seonsang?"

Tap

Entah kenapa, mendengar anak-anak itu menyebutkan 'perempuan bermata dingin' Siwon mendadak menghentikan langkahnya. Perempuan bermata dingin, dari kelas Sooman seonsang, bukankah itu Kyuhyun?

"Ne. Sedang apa dia disana? Sendirian di depan ruang musik hujan-hujan begini."

"Dia memang anak yang aneh."

Siwon berdecak, merasa gemas dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah bisa ditebak apa maksudnya, kemudian tanpa mengucapkan apapun berlari meninggalkan koridor di lantai dua sekolahnya yang megah itu.

"Ah! Siwonie!"

Bahkan tak berhenti sama sekali meskipun Kibum memanggil namanya.

[]

"Hya! Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat dari kejauhan Siwon sedang berlari menghampirinya. Namja itu berhenti tepat di hadapannya dengan napas tersengal, dia bahkan sedikit berkeringat meskipun hujan membuat cuaca menjadi dingin.

"Coba lihat siapa yang baru datang," ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada menyindir. Rasanya wajar, karena Siwon sudah membuatnya menunggu hampir dua jam di luar ruangan dengan hujan yang turun deras membuatnya kedinginan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini huh?"

"Aku menunggumu tahu!"

Siwon terdiam. Bingung. Tapi Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya, membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya.

"Dan juga...karena lama menunggu, aku jadi memikirkan banyak hal. Tentang hubunganku denganmu, juga tentang orang yang spesial bagimu."

"Kenapa...semuanya tentang aku?" ujar Siwon dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah. Kyuhyun baru akan menjawabnya, tapi tiba-tiba hidungnya terasa gatal dan akhirnya—

"Hatchii!" —dia bersin dengan keras. Barulah Siwon sadar kalau hidung Kyuhyun sudah sangat merah. Siwon melepas jaket seragamnya dengan cepat kemudian berniat memakaikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ck. Pokoknya kau pakai jaket ini dulu."

"Tidak butuh!"

Siwon melotot kaget saat Kyuhyun justru menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

"Aku bukan orang yang spesial bagimu, jadi jangan perlakukan aku dengan begitu baik," ujar Kyuhyun lagi—dengan matanya dingin memandang tajam ke arah Siwon.

Siwon kembali dibuat bungkam. Sudah ku bilang kan, Kyuhyun selalu susah ditebak, Siwon tak pernah mengerti apa maksud anak itu. Namja itu menghela napas panjang.

"Kau sudah cukup spesial. Kalau kau tidak spesial untuk apa aku datang mencarimu kemari, hah?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan mata bulatnya, sepertinya ragu dengan apa yang dikatakannya. 'Benarkah? Jadi aku juga spesial?'

"Kemari!" Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, kemudian memakaikan jaketnya sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menolak. Dia bahkan menggosokkan kedua tangannya dan menempelkannya ke wajah Kyuhyun yang seperti hampir membeku.

"Kalau begitu...bisakah kau tidak mencium Kibum? Setidaknya tidak di saat aku bisa melihat kalian dengan jelas," ujar Kyuhyun lirih.

"Eh? Aku tidak pernah menciumnya."

"Bohong!" Kyuhyun yang kembali emosi menepis kedua tangan Siwon hingga terlepas dari wajahnya.

"Dari awal hubunganku dan Kibumie tidak seperti itu..." ujar Siwon lagi. Siwon ingin bicara lebih banyak, tapi sosok Kibum yang menatapnya dengan mata yang basah membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

"Kibumie?"

Kyuhyun ikut menoleh, menatap ke arah mata Siwon melihat dan menemukan Kibum sedang menangis disana. Yeoja itu tiba-tiba saja berlari pergi, membuat Siwon mengejarnya bahkan tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah Kyuhyun.

'Ck. Apalagi sekarang?'

[]

BRUK

Changmin meringis kecil saat sesuatu—atau seseorang—menabraknya dan membuatnya jatuh terjerembab mencium lantai. Payung yang di pegangnya ikut terpental jatuh tidak jauh dari dari tempatnya 'duduk' sekarang.

"Eh? Kau lagi?" Changmin berdecak saat melihat wajah Kibum yang benar-benar dekat dengan wajahnya—karena yeoja itu terjatuh tepat di atas tubuhnya. Awalnya Changmin mau sedikit protes karena Kibum membuat bokongnya berdenyut sakit, tapi saat melihat wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata dia jadi tidak tega.

"Kau...kenapa?" Changmin bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Hiks...bagaimana ini...hiks...aku tidak mau kehilangan Siwonie..."

Changmin diam, tidak mengerti harus berbuat apa. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa masalah Kibum sebenarnya. Tapi melihat Kibum yang tampak begitu lemah, tanpa sadar Changmin memeluknya dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut. Sepertinya berhasil, tangisnya mulai mereda dan Kibum jauh lebih tenang.

"Kibumie!" Tak lama Siwon muncul di kejauhan bersama Kyuhyun yang berlari di belakangnya. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa Siwon 'mengambil alih' Kibum dan memeluknya, bahkan mengusap rambutnya dengan sayang. Membuat Kyuhyun yang melihatnya benar-benar merasa sakit dan kesal sampai rasanya ingin menghancurkan dinding dengan tangannya yang sekarang terkepal erat.

"Gwaenchana?" Siwon bertanya dengan penuh perhatian pada Kibum yang kini menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Siwon. Kibum tidak menjawab, dan itu membuat Siwon panik. Dengan cepat Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kibum ala pengantin dan membawanya pergi—mungkin ke ruang UKS.

Changmin yang masih saja 'duduk santai' di lantai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. Sedikit terkejut saat melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang benar-benar terluka. Dan saat Kyuhyun mulai berjalan menembus hujan begitu saja, Changmin terburu-buru memungut payungnya dan mengejar Kyuhyun.

Donghae benar. Dia meminta Changmin untuk kembali ke sekolah dan mencari Kyuhyun karena takut terjadi sesuatu dengannya. Dan sekarang, tanpa bertanya pun Changmin yakin kalau Kyuhyun memang tidak baik-baik saja.

TBC

Huwaaaa~ Saya update saudara-saudara! Saya bisa update! #plakkk

Lama banget ya update-nya... Weh, pasti udah pada bulukan nungguinnya m(_ _ )m

(Mwo? Ga nungguin? *pundung di pojokan*)

Itu ngomong-ngomong kenapa si kuda ganteng plin-plan amat yak -_-"

Hayooo~ bang ikan ganteng, itu siapa yang nelpon? Saya sih tau, readers sekalian yang ga tau, iya kaaann? *sarap*

Okelah, semoga masih ada yang sudi nge-review ff bulukan ini *soalnya ga diupdate2*

Biasa, saya tuh kalo liburan malah tambah susah nulis ff :p *diamuk massa*


	9. Chapter 9A

Title : Do XX To Me

Author : Kyuminjoong

Genre : Romance

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Shim Changmin

Other Cast : Find out in the story :)

Warning : GS

Disclaimer : The original idea belongs to Ema Tooyama (now it's been mixed with my idea)

.

Note : _{...}_ adalah apa yang akan Kyuhyun tulis dalam novelnya.

.

Chapter 9A : Jadilah Pacarku!

.

AUTHOR'S POV

"Hatchi!"

Kyuhyun yang baru saja bersin mengusap hidungnya dengan sapu tangan. "Bagus...sepertinya aku masuk angin. Pasti gara-gara hujan-hujanan kemarin, apalagi setelahnya aku tidak buru-buru mengeringkan rambutku."

Dan mendengar itu, Changmin yang berjalan di sampingnya mulai menceramahinya. Kemarin, meskipun Changmin berhasil mengejar Kyuhyun dan memayunginya, tapi tubuh Kyuhyun sudah terlanjut basah. Changmin menghentikan omelannya saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja berhenti melangkah. Matanya memandang lurus ke arah sesuatu. Atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Siwon, dia terlihat sedang mengangkat tubuh Kibum yang lemas.

"Kelihatannya Kibum-ssi hampir pingsan lagi," ujar seorang murid yang masih bisa didengar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap sendu pada Siwon yang mulai menjauh dengan Kibum di dalam gendongannya.

Bukan hanya Kyuhyun, tapi rupanya Changmin juga memperhatikan keduanya. Tentu saja tidak dengan cara Kyuhyun yang menatap sendu. Changmin hanya memperhatikan bagaimana Kibum berpegangan begitu erat pada Siwon dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Siwon.

[]

"Siwonie...semuanya ini...apakah akan selesai begitu kau berhasil membuat Kyuhyunie jatuh cinta padamu? Apa setelah itu, kau akan berhenti bersamanya?" tanya Kibum yang kini sudah terbaring di tempat tidur di dalam ruang UKS.

"K-Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Jawab saja."

Siwon menarik napasnya. "Tentu saja iya. Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan soal dia. Aku akan kembali." Setelah mengucapkan itu Siwon pergi keluar dari UKS, dia punya tugas untuk dilakukan sebagai seorang ketua OSIS. Kibum termenung sebentar, sebelum kemudian turun dari atas tempat tidur dan berjalan meninggalkan UKS.

[]

Rupanya Kibum pergi mendatangi kelas Kyuhyun. Wajahnya yang biasanya terlalu terlihat riang kini sama sekali tidak menampakan senyum. Dengan langkah pelan Kibum menghampiri Kyuhyun yang duduk di pojok belakang kelas.

Melihat Kibum datang menghampirinya, Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas panjang, sedikit malas berurusan dengan yeoja itu sebenarnya.

"Kyuhyunie, bisakah kau menyerah saja dan jatuh cinta pada Siwonie?" ujar Kibum tanpa basa-basi saat dirinya berdiri tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kelas Kyuhyun masih tampak sepi saat itu, belum banyak anak yang datang. Beberapa yang sudah datang pun tampak sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, tak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang sedang Kyuhyun dan Kibum bicarakan.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan bingung, apalagi saat wajah Kibum berubah jadi begitu memohon.

"Tolong..."

Kyuhyun membuang wajahnya. "Aku tidak mengerti soal cinta," jawabnya singkat. Tentu saja itu tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Kibum terdiam sebentar, sebelum kemudian berkata, "Cinta itu...menyakitkan dan menyiksa.."

Kyuhyun kembali menatap wajah sendu Kibum. Hatinya sedikit melunak melihat ekspresi wajah Kibum yang menunjukan kalau yeoja itu merasa sedih. Tapi perasaan yang melunak itu harus segera pergi saat Kibum kembali memasang wajah cerianya seraya berkata, "Lalu..bisakah kau berhenti dekat-dekat dengan Siwonie? Soalnya...**Kyuhyunie sangat menganggu**."

Kemudian Kibum pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tidak percaya. Kyuhyun pikir, yeoja itu benar-benar punya kepribadian ganda. Kenapa ya, mirip sekali dengan Siwon.

"Cih. Bocah itu...lihat saja, aku akan membuatnya menyesal sudah bermain-main denganku," ujar Kyuhyun dengan pandangan matanya yang dingin dan tajam menatap kepergian Kibum.

Kyuhyun menyeringai diam-diam. "Bagaimana kalau aku menghabiskan waktu mesra dengan Siwon?"

[]

Saat itu Siwon sedang sibuk mengatur ruang aula sekolah karena dalam waktu dekat sekolah akan mengadakan acara. Siwon, yang tentu saja selalu berusaha menjaga image-nya di depan orang-orang, terlihat begitu serius mengarahkan teman-temannya. Mungkin terlalu serius sampai tidak sadar Kyuhyun menyusup masuk, bersembunyi di balik meja besar dan panjang di depan ruangan, kemudian dengan sengaja mengulurkan kakinya saat Siwon lewat di dekatnya. Siwon yang tidak melihatnya tanpa sengaja tersandung kaki Kyuhyun dan terjatuh dengan bokong yang mencium lantai lebih dulu.

Siwon membulatkan matanya saat akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Beberapa murid yang melihat Siwon terjatuh berniat menolongnya, tapi Siwon dengan cepat mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja dan meminta mereka kembali bekerja.

"Kau mau apa sih?" tanya Siwon dengan sedikit bingung dan gemas pada Kyuhyun yang semakin hari sikapnya justru semakin tidak bisa ditebak.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan mencurigakan dan membuat perasaan Siwon berubah jadi tidak enak. "Waktu misi baru sudah tiba. Misi ke sebelas, **jangan tergoda dengan rayuanku**!" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?" Siwon yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Kyuhyun tidak sempat untuk berpikir karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja mendorongnya dan membuat tubuhnya kini berbaring di lantai dengan Kyuhyun yang berada di atasnya.

Siwon hampir saja berteriak pada Kyuhyun kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak lebih dulu menghentikannya. "Kau tidak ingin semua orang melihat kita dengan posisi seperti ini, kan?"

Siwon yang begitu peduli pada pendapat orang-orang tentu saja tidak mau hal itu terjadi, jadi dia memutuskan diam meski saat ini jantungnya sudah hampir meledak karena Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendekat wajahnya pada wajah Siwon yang memerah, bergerak seolah akan mencium namja itu, tapi nyatanya dia hanya membisikan dua baris kalimat padanya. "Siwon-ah, teman kesayanganmu itu sudah bermain api denganku. Aku ingin lihat bagaimana reaksinya kalau dia melihat kita saat ini."

Siwon kembali mengernyit kebingungan. Teman kesayangan? Siapa yang Kyuhyun maksud? Itu yang dia pikirkan. Siwon berhenti berpikir saat Kyuhyun mulai bergerak lagi, jari-jarinya yang lentik bergerak menelusuri wajah Siwon perlahan, benar-benar membuat Siwon bergidik. "A-aku menyerah!" ujar Siwon akhirnya.

"Hmm?"

BRUK

Siwon dengan cepat mengubah posisi mereka hingga kini Kyuhyun lah terbaring di lantai. "Aku terbujuk oleh rayuanmu. Kau yang menang. Jadi, aku akan memberimu hadiah," ujar Siwon sedikit menyeringai kemudian mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun.

"H-hya, apa yang mau kau lakukan?!" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit panik. Dia tadi kan cuma bercanda. Sejujurnya dia tidak berniat melakukan apapun pada Siwon, dan sekarang namja itu malah terlihat begitu bernafsu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang entah apa itu padanya.

Tepat saat Siwon hampir saja mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Kyuhyun...

[[**TES-TES**! Ah! Maaf, terlalu keras...]]

...sebuah suara keluar dengan sangat keras dari empat buah speaker di sudut-sudut ruangan.

Siwon yang terkejut refleks mengangkat tubuhnya hingga tak sengaja kepalanya membentur meja.

"Pffft— Ahahaha~" Kyuhyun yang merasa geli berusaha setengah mati menahan tawanya melihat tingkah konyol Siwon—meski akhirnyanya tawa tetap terdengar dengan sedikit tertahan. Siwon mau tak mau juga ikut tertawa kecil, karena tadi itu memang cukup konyol.

'Ku rasa beginilah yang namanya cinta,' pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati. Perasaan yang dirasakannya saat ini adalah hangat dan bahagia.

"Tidak mungkin menyiksa dan menyakitkan," ujar Kyuhyun saat teringat dengan ucapan Kibum.

"Apanya?" tanya Siwon, tidak mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun bicarakan.

Kyuhyun memperbaiki posisinya, duduk di samping Siwon—masih di bawah meja.

"Hei, kenapa kau begitu peduli pada Kibum?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa melihat wajah Siwon, matanya justru menatap lurus ke arah dinding yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Hmm? Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?"

"Jawab saja."

Siwon menghembuskan napas kesal. Kenapa hari ini semua orang suka sekali memaksanya menjawab pertanyaan mereka?

"Kibum itu temanku sejak kecil. Dia dirawat di rumah sakit yang dijalankan oleh keluargaku. Ya, meskipun kadang sikapnya agak aneh—"

"Bukan 'agak', tapi sangat!" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum kecil. "Well, ku rasa aku memang sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal aneh," ujarnya seraya menatap Kyuhyun saat mengucapkan kata aneh. Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam karena melakukan itu, Siwon memilih melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Kibum sendirian. Sulit untuk ku gambarkan dengan kata-kata, tapi...Kibum orang yang sangat spesial bagiku, aku merasa aku harus menjaganya."

Ah. Sepertinya Kyuhyun harus menyesali pertanyaannya saat itu. Meskipun sempat terlintas jawaban seperti itu yang akan keluar dari mulut Siwon, tapi mendengarnya sendiri benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Ketua!"

Tiba-tiba saja salah seorang murid memanggil Siwon. "Aku harus pergi," ujar Siwon seraya menatap Kyuhyun, kemudian bangkit dan menghampiri murid yang memanggilnya barusan.

'Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Siwon terasa sangat jauh.'

[]

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Kyuhyun, tidak seperti murid-murid lain yang langsung berhamburan keluar kelas, masih duduk di bangkunya, menunggu Changmin—mungkin bersama Donghae—yang selalu datang ke kelasnya saat jam istirahat untuk makan siang bersama.

Tapi Changmin dan Donghae belum datang, malah Kibum yang lebih dulu muncul dan langsung menghampiri Siwon. Tentu saja mereka akan makan siang bersama. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun tak bisa berhenti memandangi kedua orang itu, dadanya terasa panas dan aneh.

Lalu akhirnya Changmin muncul bersama Donghae. Kyuhyun meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri keduanya. Yang aneh, bukannya menghampiri Kyuhyun, Changmin justru menghampiri Kibum.

"Kibum-ah, ayo ke kantin," ujar Changmin saat melihat Kibum yang seperti biasa menempel di samping Siwon.

"Eh, i-iya." Ini lebih aneh lagi, Kibum sama sekali tidak menolaknya. Bahkan Kyuhyun bisa melihat kalau Siwon juga terkejut. Kedua orang itu pergi, menyisakan Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Donghae yang memandang mereka bingung.

"Sejak kapan mereka jadi dekat?" tanya Siwon entah pada siapa. Tanpa sadar Donghae dan Kyuhyun menggeleng bersamaan.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Kibum menatap Changmin yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan bingung. Namja itu tiba-tiba saja menghampirinya dan bilang bahwa dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sepertinya cukup rahasia karena dia memaksa membicarakannya di tempat yang sepi.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Kibum langsung pada intinya. Diam-diam Kibum menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Hanya ingin bertanya padamu..." Changmin melangkah lebih dekat pada Kibum dan memandang yeoja itu dengan intens. "Apa kau menyukai Siwon?"

Deg

Kibum merasakan wajahnya memanas tiba-tiba. Jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat. "Aku anggap itu iya. Tapi sepertinya Siwon tidak mengetahuinya."

"Kalau kau berani memberitahunya, aku akan mengganggumu," ujar Kibum sedikit mengancam.

Changmin tersenyum, senyumnya membuat debaran yang berbeda di dada Kibum. "Aku tidak akan memberitahunya, dengan satu syarat. Jangan ganggu Kyuhyun dan Siwon."

Kibum mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"Kau tenang saja, sepupuku hanya butuh Siwon untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan pentingnya. Tapi kelihatannya kau sedikit mengganggu. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, aku sangat mengerti kenapa kau melakukannya."

Kibum masih tidak mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. Tapi Changmin tidak berhenti dan terus mendesak. "Jadi bagaimana? Setuju?"

Hingga akhirnya Kibum mengangguk ragu.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

[]

Kyuhyun tidak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri saat melihat bagaimana Changmin dan Kibum bisa terlihat begitu akrab, makan berdua di kantin dan sedikit mengobrol—entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Ini benar-benar aneh. Changmin tidak pernah cerita kalau dia dekat dengan Kibum. Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini? Pikir Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa Kibum jadi menempel dengan sepupumu itu?" tanya Siwon yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di samping meja dimana Kyuhyun dan Donghae makan. Kyuhyun bisa mendengar jelas nada kesal dari cara bicara Siwon. Namja itu bahkan pergi dari mejanya begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apapun, langsung menghampiri Changmin dan Kibum.

'Kau bahkan tidak memperhatikanku sama sekali.'

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Donghae yang menyadari perubahan pada raut wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan sedikit terpaksa dan memilih melanjutkan makannya.

'Terserah, aku tidak peduli, selama misi ini terselesaikan, coba lihat, misi selanjutnya adalah...misi...ugh...kepalaku sakit.'

[]

Donghae merapikan barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke tas dengan cepat. Changmin ada sedikit urusan dengan beberapa orang temannya—termasuk Kibum—di perpustakaan, mencari buku untuk bahan tugas kelompok mereka. Donghae berniat pergi ke kelas Kyuhyun lebih dulu karena pasti Kyuhyun sedang menunggu Changmin saat ini. Setidaknya dia bisa menemani Kyuhyun sampai Changmin datang.

Drrt drrt

Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar dan menatap layar ponselnya yang bergetar.

'Hyukie is calling'

Namja itu menghela napasnya panjang, memandangi ponselnya sebentar sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk mengangkat telponnya.

"Ne, Hyukie-ya."

[]

Kyuhyun merebahkan kepalanya di meja, bel pulang sudah berbunyi, tapi dia tidak punya tenaga untuk bangkit dari bangkunya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing dan badannya lemas, napasnya juga terasa panas.

Hanya tersisa beberapa murid di kelas, tidak termasuk Siwon. Namja itu terburu-buru keluar kelas saat bel berbunyi. Entahlah, mungkin tidak sabar menghampiri temannya yang sepertinya sangat penting itu, begitu pikir Kyuhyun.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan tiba-tiba Siwon muncul. Dia kembali ke kelas dan sedikit terburu-buru menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Hya, Kyuhyun-ah. Apa kau melihat sepupumu? Aku tidak bisa menemukan Kibum, dan aku yakin saat ini dia pasti sedang bersama dengan sepupumu itu," ujar Siwon.

'Rupanya benar apa yang ku pikirkan. Lagi-lagi dia.'

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

Siwon mengeluh pelan, kemudian kembali berbalik, mungkin berniat mencari Kibum sekali lagi. Tapi gerakannya terhenti saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja menahan tangannya—Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukan itu.

"Wae?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung. Kyuhyun tak bisa menjawab, dengan cepat Kyuhyun melepas pegangannya. "A-ani."

Detik berikutnya, Changmin muncul bersama dengan Kibum. "Kibum-ah!" Siwon pun menghampiri Kibum dengan terburu-buru, tak peduli dengan Changmin yang berdiri di sampingnya. Changmin memilih menghampiri Kyuhyun karena sepupunya itu tidak terlihat baik. Tepat saat itu Donghae yang agak terlambat datang karena telpon dari seseorang bernama 'Hyukie' tadi juga muncul di kelas.

"Eoh? Kyunie, kau demam!" Changmin tanpa sadar berseru saat tangannya menyentuh kulit tangan Kyuhyun yang terasa hangat.

Donghae yang mendengarnya terburu-buru menghampiri Kyuhyun. Sementara Siwon sedikit membeku di tempatnya, ada perasaan cemas di dalam dadanya. Siwon berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun yang kini menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Donghae dengan perasaan bersalah. Kenapa Siwon tak menyadarinya tadi? Tangan Kyuhyun yang menggengam tangannya terasa hangat.

"Kau memang tidak peka pada apa yang ada di dekatmu," ujar Changmin yang seolah tahu apa yang di dalam kepala Siwon. Kibum menundukan kepalanya saat Changmin meliriknya sekilas, dia tahu dengan jelas apa maksud perkataan Changmin.

"Kyunie-ya, apa kau bisa berdiri?" Donghae bertanya dengan cemas pada Kyuhyun. Melihat Kyuhyun tidak menjawabnya, Donghae tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan membawanya pergi.

Siwon merasakan hatinya berdenyut sakit Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu lemah berada dalam tangan Donghae lewat di sampingnya.

[]

"Tiga puluh sembilan derajat," ujar Donghae saat melihat thermometer yang baru saja masuk ke mulut Kyuhyun yang kini terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Omo! Kyunie-ya, kau benar-benar harus istirahat. Aku akan memberitahu imo dan samcheon kalau kau sakit." Changmin dengan cepat mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon kedua orang tua Kyuhyun. Tapi karena tidak ingin mengganggu Kyuhyun, Changmin memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

"Apa masih pusing?" tanya Donghae seraya mengompres dahi Kyuhyun agar panas tubuhnya menurun. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, tidak ingin membuat Donghae khawatir. Melihat dan merasakan Donghae yang begitu memperhatikannya Kyuhyun teringat akan percakapannya dengan Siwon tentang Kibum.

"_Dia spesial. Aku harus menjaganya."_

Tanpa sadar air mata Kyuhyun mulai mengalir, Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus menangis. Donghae tanpa bertanya apapun dengan lembut menghapus air mata Kyuhyun.

"Donghae-ya, kau tidak perlu bersikap sebaik ini padaku."

Tapi Donghae malah tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Tidak apa-apa. **Aku akan menjagamu**."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan Donghae yang terasa sangat hangat dan membuatnya merasa nyaman. Kenapa disaat dia terjatuh selalu Donghae yang ada di sampingnya? Kenapa bukan...Siwon?

'Apa perasaan ini...juga cinta?'

**TBC**

Wehehe~ saya update cepet *sgini cepet kalo bagi saya, haha*  
Mood lagi bagus karna hari ini saya ultah :3 .. Tapi ya tapi ya tapi ya, bete juga karna udah 5 hari mau buka siakad ga bisa, alhasil ip saya masih misteri -_- *knp jd curhat ya?*

Sebener'a chapter ini masih ada lanjutan'a, tp karena takut kpanjangan jadi ku potong disini aja. Maaf kalo kesan'a alur'a jadi kcepetan (-_-)a

Sumpah deh, capek juga ngikutin crita asli yg di buat 'Ema Toyama', alur'a terlalu lambat dan berputar2 #plakk .. Jadi kaya'a mulai chapter depan aq mau nglanjutin ini sesuka hati alias ga ngikutin alur di komik lagi #plakkkkkk

Mohon dimengerti m(_ _)m

Ayo~ Siapa yg nebak Donghae ditelp Hyukie? Anda benar sekali. (reader: hadiah'a mana?,, me: cium jauh dari saya,, reader: uuueeeekkksss XD) .. Ada hubungan apa ya Hyukie ma Hae? *smirk* Ada yg mau jawab? Mungkin bisa saya angkat(?) ide'a XD

Soal perasaan Siwon ke Kibum, udah jelaskah? Dia sayang ke Kibum, tapi hanya sebatas adik. Karena Kibum lemah, jadi Siwon merasa terpanggil(?) buat jagain dia. Sedangkan untuk perasaannya ke Kyuhyun...err...semua juga tau yah #eaaaa~

Dan untuk chapter 9B, kbaca dong ya akan ada apa *tunjuk2 judul chapter* Pertanyaan'a adalah, siapa nembak(?) siapa? Donghae nembak Kyuhyun, Siwon nembak Kyuhyun, Changmin nembak Kibum, atau justru Siwon nembak Donghae (hah?) XD

I'll always thank you for saying something in the box below (review ya :3)

See ya!

OH! Dan ini juga penting, mohon maaf yg segede2'a krn udah bikin readerdeul penasaran geregetan dll gegara nungguin update yg kelamaan,, bukan'a apa2, kalo lagi ga ada ide n smangat nulis, mau diapain aja susah -_- #diamukmassa#


	10. Chapter 9B

Title : Do XX To Me

Author : Kyuminjoong

Genre : Romance

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Lee Eunhyuk, Shim Changmin

Other Cast : Find out in the story :)

Warning : GS

Disclaimer : The original idea belongs to Ema Tooyama (now it's been mixed with my idea)

.

Note : _{...}_ adalah apa yang akan Kyuhyun tulis dalam novelnya.

.

Chapter 9B : Jadilah Pacarku!

.

AUTHOR'S POV

Kyuhyun baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, sedikit kaget melihat Donghae yang tertidur di sofa di sudut kamarnya. Sepertinya namja itu memutuskan untuk menginap di rumahnya karena ingin menjaga Kyuhyun-meskipun sebenarnya sudah ada Changmin. Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah Donghae yang tertidur dengan tenang, kenapa namja itu begitu memperhatikannya?

'Badannya pasti pegal. Aish. Dia tidak memakai selimut.'

Kyuhyun memaksakan diri turun dari tempat tidurnya, membawa selimutnya dan memakaikannya pada Donghae dengan lembut.

[]

"Kemarin, apa kau berniat membongkar rahasiaku?!" Kibum berseru kesal pada Changmin. Changmin sendiri sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau sesuatu akan terjadi saat Kibum menariknya keluar begitu dia sampai di kelas, yeoja itu mencari tempat sepi dan akhirnya mulai memarahinya.

"Aku melakukannya karena namja itu benar-benar menjengkelkan. Dia tidak tahu kau menyukainya, kan? Padahal kalian begitu lama bersama," ujar Changmin, tidak terlihat rasa bersalah sedikit pun di wajahnya.

Kibum terdiam. Rasa marahnya perlahan menghilang. Changmin benar, Siwon dan Kibum sudah cukup lama bersama, tapi kenapa Siwon tak bisa menyadari perasaan Kibum? Selama ini Kibum terus menempel di sisinya, mengikuti kemana pun Siwon pergi, tapi Siwon tak pernah mengubah caranya memandang Kibum. Tak pernah ada cinta seperti Kibum mau.

Seandainya suatu saat dia harus tahu, apa Siwon akan menjauh?

[]

"Ternyata gadis aneh itu bisa sakit juga ya?"

Siwon berjalan dengan pelan, tugasnya menumpuk karena ada acara sekolah yang harus dia urus. Tapi seharian ini mood-nya benar-benar buruk, tidak satu pun tugas yang dia lakukan dengan baik. Kepalanya selalu dipenuhi pertanyaan tentang Kyuhyun. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Atau justru demamnya bertambah parah?

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya saat tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Donghae. Siwon sangat ingin menanyakan keadaan Kyuhyun, sayangnya mulutnya seolah terkunci dan dia tak bisa mengucapkan apapun di hadapan Donghae. Tapi Donghae sepertinya cukup pintar membaca isi kepala orang.

"Kalau kau ingin menanyakan soal Kyuhyun, dia baik-baik saja. Karena aku menjaganya semalaman."

Ucapan Donghae membuat Siwon merasa lega, tapi juga kesal di saat yang bersamaan. Menjaga Kyuhyun semalaman? Huh. Kelihatannya Donghae benar-benar memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan baik, pikir Siwon. Akhirnya tanpa mengucapkan apapun Siwon berlalu pergi, berjalan tanpa memikirkan kemana ia akan pergi, dan akhirnya tanpa sadar dia sudah berdiri di taman belakang sekolah yang selalu sepi. Tempat dimana dia dan Kyuhyun bisa bicara berdua tanpa takut ada orang lain yang mendengar. Ah, mengingat Kyuhyun membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah karena kemarin dia sama sekali tidak menyadari Kyuhyun sedang sakit dan malah berniat meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tapi kemudian perasaannya berubah kesal saat teringat ucapan Donghae barusan.

Siwon menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar, kemudian membalik tubuhnya dan berniat pergi. Tapi Siwon mengurungkan niatnya saat tak sengaja melihat Kibum ada di sana bersama Changmin. Merasa sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kedua orang itu, Siwon mendekat perlahan. Tapi tanpa sengaja kakinya justru menginjak ranting dan membuat keduanya menoleh ke arahnya.

Kibum terkejut, tapi berhasil menyembunyikannya. Yeoja itu menghampiri Siwon dengan wajah riangnya dan bertanya apa yang Siwon lakukan disana. Alih-laih menjawab pertanyaan Kibum, Siwon justru sibuk memperhatikan Changmin baik-baik, kemudian kembali menatap Kibum.

"Kibumie, apa kau baik-baik saja bersama dengan Changmin?" tanya Siwon.

Kibum mengerjapkan matanya bingung beberapa kali, dia memutar kepalanya dan menatap Changmin selama beberapa detik kemudian mengangguk pada Siwon. "Eum."

Siwon tersenyum lembut dan mengacak pelan rambut Kibum. "Baguslah. Sepertinya aku tidak perlu lagi terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Eh?"

Siwon meninggalkan Kibum dan menghampiri Changmin. Tidak ada senyum di wajahnya saat menatap Changmin, tapi bukan berarti Siwon tidak menyukai Changmin.

"Kibum sedikit kesulitan mengatasi emosinya saat tegang, kau harus mengusap kepala atau punggungnya dengan begitu dia akan lebih tenang," ujar Siwon pelan pada Changmin.

Mendengarnya, Changmin tiba-tiba teringat dengan kejadian dimana Kibum terjatuh—menabraknya—, saat itu Siwon sempat mengusap kepala Kibum dengan lembut sebelum kemudian membawanya pergi. 'Apa ini sebabnya dia melakukan itu?'

_**Puk**_

Siwon menepuk bahu Changmin sekali, "Aku serahkan Kibum padamu," kemudian berlalu pergi. Changmin menatap Siwon bingung hingga sosoknya menghilang di balik dinding. Keningnya berkerut memikirkan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Siwon.

'Apa maksudnya?'

[]

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya, berguling ke kiri dan ke kanan di atas tempat tidurnya, entah sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu. Mau bagaimana lagi? Changmin harus sekolah, begitu juga Donghae yang baru pulang tadi pagi, sedangkan Eommanya yang baru saja kembali hanya menengok keadaannya sebentar dan langsung sibuk melakukan entah apa di dapur. Bosan. Sangat sangat sangat bosan. Itu yang Kyuhyun rasakan sekarang.

"Daripada tidak ada kerjaan mungkin lebih baik aku membaca novel buatan Siera."

Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan idenya sendiri kemudian meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Beberapa menit terlewati dengan Kyuhyun yang serius membaca rentetan kalimat di dalam ponsel mungilnya.

"Aish. Dia benar-benar lawan yang tangguh. Menulis cerita tentang cinta terlarang antara raja dan pelayannya. Cinta yang menyedihkan tapi juga manis disaat bersamaan," Kyuhyun berkomentar dengan nada tidak suka saat selesai membaca beberapa chapter dari novel buatan rivalnya. Berniat menemukan cara untuk mengalahkan rival yang terus mengancam posisinya itu, Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan untuk membaca beberapa chapter berikutnya.

[]

Heechul baru saja selesai membuat bubur untuk Kyuhyun dan sedikit mencicipinya saat tiba-tiba saja bel rumahnya berbunyi beberapa kali. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru Heechul melepas apron yang dikenakannya dan berlari menuju pintu depan rumahnya.

Sedikit tidak percaya saat seorang namja tampan bertubuh tinggi berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dan mengatakan kalau dia adalah teman sekelas Kyuhyun yang berniat menjenguk Kyuhyun. Heechul mempersilahkan namja itu untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya masih dalam keadaan trans dan mata yang memandang takjub pada namja tampan dengan senyum yang manis itu.

'Omo! Ada seorang namja menjenguk Kyunie-ku! Rupanya dia benar-benar sudah beranjak dewasa,' pekik Heechul dalam hati. Dengan senang hati—cenderung overexcited—Heechul mengantarkan namja itu ke kamar Kyuhyun kemudian kembali ke dapur—tentu saja Heechul tidak mau mengganggu anaknya.

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini kan masih jam sekolah," tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Siwon yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Apa lagi? Tentu saja menjengukmu, pabo! Lihat ini, aku bahkan membawakan kue untukmu," ujar Siwon seraya memamerkan paper bag dengan logo sebuah toko kue besar yang cukup terkenal.

"Err...gomawo."

Siwon meletakan kuenya di atas meja nakas, kemudian menatap tiap sudut kamar Kyuhyun yang didominasi oleh warna baby blue. Sesekali namja itu mengusap tengkuknya, terlihat jelas kalau saat ini dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Maaf..."

"Hmm?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung saat Siwon dengan tiba-tiba mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Kemarin aku tidak menyadari kalau kau sedang sakit," lanjut Siwon tanpa berniat melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi wajah Siwon, mungkin dia harus merayakan ini, Siwon mengucapkan kata maaf dengan sangat tulus—Kyuhyun sangat yakin kalau ini adalah hal yang langka.

"Bicara apa sih? Kau kan bukan dokter, jadi wajar kalau tidak sadar," ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyumnya yang manis, Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dalam diam, sedikit merasa lega melihat yeoja itu tersenyum dan tidak terlihat marah sama sekali.

"Lagipula, aku baik-baik saja sekarang, karena Donghae menjagaku semalaman."

_**Pop!**_

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun kesal, empat sudut siku-siku yang tidak kasat mata sudah menghiasi dahinya. Kenapa juga Kyuhyun harus menyebut nama Donghae disaat seperti ini?

"Hya! Apa kau tidak punya kerjaan selain membicarakan namja tengil itu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon bingung. Namja di depannya benar-benar aneh, sebentar dia tersenyum seperti malaikat, detik berikutnya dia marah-marah seperti orang yang baru dirampok.

"Apa, sih? Tapi karena kau bilang begitu, aku jadi ingat novelku. Apa yang akan ku tulis, ya?" ujar Kyuhyun—yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak sadar kalau dia sudah membuat sesuatu terbakar di dalam dada Siwon.

Kyuhyun—yang tidak tahu apa-apa—kembali menatap ponselnya dan kali ini mulai mengetik beberapa kata. "Begini saja..."

_{Marie bertemu musuh dan terluka, tapi ksatria Aiden berhasil menyembuhkan lukanya. Sementara itu, entah apa alasannya, Andrew datang menjenguknya.}_

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, kemudian menatap Siwon. "Kalau begini, misimu ke dua belas adalah...rawatlah aku!" ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Siwon.

"Arasseo."

_**Bling**_

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, kemudian memicingkan matanya menatap Siwon dengan penuh curiga. "Eh? Tidak ada penolakan? Mencurigakan."

"Kau ini. Biarkan orang memanjakanmu saat kau sedang sakit!" ujar Siwon gemas, lagi-lagi dahinya yang mulus dihiasi empat sudut siku-siku tak kasat mata.

"Kalau begitu suapi aku kue yang kau bawa itu," ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada memerintah. Siwon menurutinya tanpa protes sedikit pun. Di bukanya kotak kue yang masih tertutup rapat di dalam paper bag yang dibawanya tadi. Siwon mengeluarkan _Mount Blanc cake_ beserta sebuah sendok kecil dan mulai menyuapi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar menyambut tiap potongan kue yang manis itu, menikmati krimnya yang lembut juga pemandangan orang yang menyuapinya saat ini dengan hati riang.

'Kenapa aku harus merasa gugup? Ngomong-ngomong, saat ini Kyuhyun sedang memakai piyama...' Siwon entah bagaimana mulai tidak bisa mengendalikan pikirannya dan dengan bodohnya malah mengurusi pakaian Kyuhyun yang tipis dan sedikit terbuka di bagian dada itu—well, apa yang kau harapkan dari selembar piyama?

"Hya! Kau membuat wajahku berantakan!" suara Kyuhyun yang mengomel dengan keras mengembalikan Siwon ke dunia nyata dan membuat namja itu mengusir pikiran-pikiran—sedikit—nakal yang mulai hinggap di kepalanya. Oh, sepertinya karena terlalu sibuk dengan hal lain, bukannya mengarahkan sendok ke mulut Kyuhyun, Siwon justru membuat sendok itu mendarat di pipi mulus Kyuhyun.

"M-mianhae. Biar aku bersihkan," ujar Siwon panik seraya mencari sesuatu yang bisa dipakai untuk membersihkan wajah Kyuhyun yang kini berlapis krim. Untunglah Siwon menemukan sekotak tisu, dengan cepat dia mengusapkannya ke wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam membiarkan Siwon membersihkan wajahnya dengan hati-hati. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun sedikit bingung melihat sikap Siwon hari ini.

"Siwon-ah, disini juga ada..." ujar Kyuhyun, seraya menarik sedikit kerah piyamanya, membuat Siwon membelalakan matanya menatap kulitnya yang putih bersih semakin terekspos.

"M-mwo? T-tentu saja kau bisa membersihkannya sendiri," ujar Siwon gugup lalu memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hmfft."

_**Bling**_

Siwon mematung, otaknya sedang mencernan apa yang terjadi saat ini, Kyuhyun yang baru saja menggodanya dengan tiba-tiba tertawa seperti orang bodoh.

"Hya! Kau mempermainkanku?!"

"Salah sendiri. Sikapmu aneh sekali, aku jadi ingin menggodamu," jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan suara tawa yang tertahan.

"Aish. Dasar. Kau harus ku beri hukuman," ujar Siwon kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dengan seringai menyeramkan di wajahnya. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya takut.

"Aku kan sedang sakit," ujar Kyuhyun, berharap Siwon mengurungkan niat untuk menghukumnya.

"Tenang saja, ini tidak akan menyakitkan."

Detik berikutnya Kyuhyun sudah terbaring di atasnya tempat tidurnya, bergerak dengan brutal dengan Siwon yang berada di atasnya, menggelitiki pinggangnya. Suara tawa dengan cepat memenuhi kamar yang minimalis itu.

"Aku menyerah! Aku mengaku salah," ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sudah memerah. Siwon yang merasa kasihan karena Kyuhyun sepertinya kelelahan akhirnya berhenti menggelitikinya dan berbaring di samping tubuh Kyuhyun. Keduanya masih tersenyum sambil berusaha mengatur napas.

Kalau terus begini, rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

"Tapi...permainan cinta ini tidak benar-benar membuat kita terikat ya...," ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, senyumnya mulai memudar dan kini matanya menerawang menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit kamarnya.

"Eh?" Siwon memutar kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun, tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan yeoja itu.

"Ikatan yang kuat seperti yang kau dan Kibum miliki, mungkin juga seperti yang aku dan Changmin atau Donghae milikki. Kita tidak memilikinya, iya kan?" ujar Kyuhyun lagi. Siwon terdiam, dia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Semua ini hanya tentang misi. Hanya sebuah hubungan yang dangkal," Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ap—"

"Kalau Kibum memang spesial bagimu, maka tinggallah disisinya. Jangan khawatirkan tentang aku. Cukup datang padaku untuk misi."

Siwon mematung. Otaknya tidak bisa mencerna kenapa saat itu Kyuhyun bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu dengan senyum di wajahnya. Senyum yang entah kenapa membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit.

[]

"Siwonie tidak mengangkat telponnya," Kibum bergumam kecil kemudian menatap ponselnya dengan sedih. Sejak bertemu dengan Siwon di taman belakang, Kibum belum melihatnya lagi sampai bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Kenapa Siwon tidak mengatakan apapun padanya? Kemana dia pergi? Lalu sebenarnya hal apa yang begitu penting sampai Siwon memutuskan untuk membolos sekolah? Itu semua adalah pertanyaan yang berputar di kepala Kibum saat ini.

"Kibum-ssi~"

Kibum sedikit tersentak saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, begitu kepalanya terangkat tiga orang namja sudah berdiri di depannya dengan senyum yang sebenarnya membuat mereka terlihat menakutkan.

"Karena Siwon sudah pergi, ayo kita pulang bersama."

"Kami selalu ingin bicara denganmu."

"Mau mampir di jalan?"

"Ini kesempatan yang bagus."

Ketiga namja itu mulai bicara tanpa memperhatikan raut wajah Kibum yang benar-benar ketakutan.

"M-mianhae, aku tidak bisa!" Dan sebelum mereka sempat melakukan apapun Kibum berlari pergi secepat kilat.

Kibum terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan jalan di depannya. Dia merasa takut, biasanya selalu ada Siwon yang berdiri di sisinya, membuatnya merasa terlindungi dan aman. Tapi sekarang Siwon malah meninggalkannya sendirian tanpa kabar. Ini membuatnya sedih dan kecewa.

"Eoh? Hya—"

"UWAAAA!?"

_**BRUK**_

Kibum tak sempat menghentikan langkahnya saat tiba-tiba saja Changmin muncul dari balik lorong di depannya. Changmin yang juga tidak siap menahan tubuh Kibum akhirnya terjatuh bersama Kibum.

"Hya, lagi-lagi, berapa kali kau mau menabrakku huh?" omel Changmin.

Seakan tak mendengar omelan Changmin, Kibum justru merasa lega karena orang yang tak sengaja ditabraknya adalah Changmin. Karena itu Changmin, sekarang Kibum merasa semua akan baik-baik saja. Tanpa sadar yeoja itu sudah memeluk Changmin erat-erat, membuat yang dipeluk hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung. Sebelum kemudian Changmin kembali teringat dengan ucapan Siwon. Meskipun bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi setidaknya Changmin harus menenangkan Kibum yang sepertinya mulai menangis.

"Uljima..." Suara Changmin terdengar lembut, sama seperti tangannya yang mengusap kepala Kibum saat ini, terasa lembut.

[]

Donghae memasuki sebuah kafe yang cukup terkenal di kawasan Myeongdong sendirian, matanya yang jernih menyusuri tidap sudut kafe dan berhenti pada sosok seorang yeoja berkulit putih yang duduk sendiri di sudut kafe. Donghae menatap yeoja itu lama, sedikit ragu untuk menghampirinya. Ada perasaan rindu saat melihat wajahnya, tapi perasaan lain membuatnya enggan menemui yeoja yang dikenalnya dengan sangat baik itu.

Donghae berniat meninggalkan kafe itu saat itu juga kalau saja yeoja itu tidak melihat ke arahnya tiba-tiba. Merasa sudah tidak mungkin untk pergi begitu saja, Donghae menghela napas panjang dan melangkah menghampiri yeoja manis itu.

"Oppa, oraen manieyo.." ujar yeoja itu seraya tersenyum manis. Senyum yang dulu selalu mengisi hari-hari Donghae. Donghae hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil, kemudian duduk di hadapan yeoja berambut pirang itu.

"Ah, kau mau pesan sesuatu?" Yeoja itu baru saja akan memanggil pelayan jika saja Donghae tidak menghentikannya lebih dulu.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, jadi katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan," ujar Donghae, dingin. Benar-benar berbeda dengan caranya berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu mencoba tersenyum, meskipun terlihat jelas kalau dia kecewa dengan sikap Donghae.

"Oppa...aku benar-benar menyesal karena kita harus berpisah saat itu... Bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu?"

Donghae diam tak menjawab, tangannya terkepal erat. Semuanya akan lebih mudah seandainya yeoja di hadapannya tak pernah memutuskan hubungan mereka dulu, mereka pasti masih bersama sampai saat ini, menjadi pasangan paling bahagia.

"Kau masih marah? Geundae...kau juga harus mengerti, Oppa. Saat itu kita berdua hanya murid SMP, masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa hidup sendiri. Aku tidak mungkin tetap tinggal di Korea untuk bisa bersamamu sementara orang tuaku pergi ke Eropa."

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk tetap tinggal, aku hanya bilang padamu untuk tetap mempertahankan hubungan kita. Tapi kau bilang kau tidak bisa menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Aku menerima keputusanmu, dengan susah payah aku menerimanya dan mencoba melupakanmu. Lalu apa yang kau harapkan sekarang? Kembali bersamaku? Apa kau bisa jamin hal yang sama tidak akan terulang?"

"Oppa..." Yeoja itu menatap Donghae dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Donghae yang dulu tak pernah tega memarahinya seperti sekarang. Tapi kelihatannya namja itu berubah banyak, sekarang dia melakukannya dengan mudah. Meski mencoba untuk tidak menangis, tapi akhirnya airmata itu mengalir juga.

Donghae tersentak, dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuat yeoja dihadapannya menangis. "Mianhae. Ku mohon jangan menangis. Kau membuatku terlihat seperti orang jahat."

"Kalau begitu kembalikah padaku! Kenapa tidak bisa? Bukankah kau masih mencintaiku?"

Eunhyuk, yeoja manis itu berharap Donghae akan mengatakan 'iya', menganggukkan kepalanya, atau mungkin sekedar menatap matanya agar dia bisa membaca apa yang tertulis di balik bola mata Donghae yang jernih. Tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, jangankan sebuah anggukkan kepala apalagi jawaban 'iya', Donghae bahkan tak menatap wajahnya sama sekali.

"Mwoya? Apa kau sudah menemukan gadis lain?"

Donghae tak menjawab, tapi itu cukup membuktikan kalau namja itu memang sudah menemukan penggantinya. Eunhyuk semakin kecewa, airmatanya mengalir semakin deras.

"Oppa...aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar melupakanku begitu saja."

Donghae tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat yeoja itu berlari meninggalkan kafe dengan terisak. Setengah hatinya menyuruhnya untuk berlari mengejarnya, tapi setengah yang lain terlanjur membeku untuknya dan mengatakan untuk tak lagi berurusan dengannya.

[]

"Syukurlah. Demammu sudah turun." Heechul terlihat lega saat melihat thermometer yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka, kemudian ayahnya yang baru saja pulang kerja muncul masih dengan setelan jas lengkap dan tas kerja ditangannya.

"Eoh? Kau sudah pulang?" ujar Heechul kemudian menghampiri suaminya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, di luar ada anak laki-laki, dia berdiri di depan rumah kita. Apa dia temanmu?" ujar Hankyung—ayah Kyuhyun dan suami Heechul. Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung, kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menatap keluar dari jendela kamarnya. Matanya memicing mencoba melihat dengan lebih jelas sosok seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi yang mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Seketika matanya membulat, dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun Kyuhyun berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

Kyuhyun berhenti berlari saat dirinya sampai di depan rumahnya. Matanya seolah tak percaya kalau namja yang berdiri di depannya saat ini benar-benar Choi Siwon. Sudah hampir tiga jam berlalu sejak Siwon pamit dan keluar dari kamarnya, lalu kenapa namja itu masih ada di depannya rumahnya?

Siwon menoleh padanya, pandangan matanya sungguh tak bisa ditebak. Kyuhyun masih terdiam berusaha mengatur napasnya setelah berlari dari kamarnya.

"Siwon-ah?! Jangan bilang kalau kau berdiri disini sejak—"

Belum selesai Kyuhyun berbicara, Siwon memotong ucapannya. "Tidak peduli apa yang kau pikirkan..."

Matanya masih memandang Kyuhyun dengan intens. Itu tatapan yang tidak pernah Kyuhyun lihat sebelumnya. Kyuhyun tidak tahu kalau sejak keluar dari kamarnya Siwon terus memikirkan ucapan Kyuhyun tentang hubungan mereka yang dangkal dan tanpa 'ikatan'.

"Sudah sejauh ini...aku tidak berniat hanya menjalani hubungan yang dangkal."

"Eh?"

"Kyuhyun-ah, jadilah pacarku."

**TBC**

Bwahaha~ TBC dengan sangat tidak elit :p

Lumayanlah, walopun ga secepet kemaren, tapi ini juga termasuk update yg cepet, kan? :3 ,, Tadi'a sempet ilang mood buat nulis krn ada insiden di rumah, tapi krn hari ini ultah babyKyu yang unyu2, aku niat2in deh buat nerusin ni ff :3

Happy born day my sweety~ Wish you all the best! Always be my cutie Kyunie! :p

Cuma Kyu doang manusia yg tambah tua tambah imut XD

Seperti biasa, selalu berharap tiap chapter'a ff ini tidak mengecewakan :3

Oh! Ada yg nanya saya dpt inspirasi dari mana buat ff ini, jawaban'a, pertanyaan ini harus'a dikasih ke Ema Tooyama sensei, karena dia yg buat cerita ini *meskipun saya dg kurang ajar'a ngotak-ngatik ni crita* ,, ff ini remake dari komik, ga pd lupa kan? XD

Trus, kalo masalah ni ff mau mpe ch brp, saya jg ga tau, tp spt'a skitar ch 15.. Knp? Udah kpanjangan kah?

Oke~ Ditunggu review'a~


	11. Chapter 10

Title : Do XX To Me

Author : Kyuminjoong

Genre : Romance

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Lee Eunhyuk, Shim Changmin

Other Cast : Find out in the story :)

Warning : GS

Disclaimer : The original idea belongs to Ema Tooyama (now it's been mixed with my idea)

.

Note : _{...}_ adalah apa yang akan Kyuhyun tulis dalam novelnya.

.

Chapter 10 : Jangan main-main denganku!

.

AUTHOR'S POV

Hening. Sepertinya baik Kyuhyun maupun Siwon kehabisan kata-kata. Pernyataan cinta—kalau bisa disebut begitu—dari Siwon yang begitu tiba-tiba membungkam keduanya.

_**Puk**_

Kyuhyun—entah apa maksudnya—meletakan telapak tangannya di atas dahi Siwon, membuat namja tampan itu menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Tidak panas. Ku kira kau terlular demamku makanya jadi bicara aneh begitu."

_**Pop**_

Empat sudut siku-siku imajiner kembali menghiasi wajah Siwon. Dengan kesal namja tampan itu menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang bertengger di dahinya, matanya membulat dan menatap tajam wajah polos—atau sengaja dibuat polos—Kyuhyun.

"Aku serius! Kenapa kau selalu melakukan hal bodoh di saat-saat seperti ini sih?!"

"Bagaimana dengan Kibum?"

Siwon tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, tapi matanya seolah bertanya pada Kyuhyun apa maksud pertanyaannya barusan. Dan seakan bisa membaca apa yang tertulis di mata Siwon, Kyuhyun menjawabnya singkat setelah menghela napasnya pelan. "Dia menyukaimu."

"Mwo?!"

"Kau tidak tahu? Ya, dia sangat menyukaimu. Karena itu, dari pada menjalani hubungan main-main denganku lebih baik kau katakan kalimat tadi pada Kibum, aku yakin dia akan menerimamu dengan senang hati—dengan begitu dia juga akan berhenti mengangguku."

"Siapa bilang aku main-main?"

"Kalau begitu katakan padaku bahwa kau jatuh cinta padaku. Katakan kau mencintaiku karena itu kau ingin aku jadi kekasihmu."

Siwon tidak tahu kenapa, tapi mulutnya kembali terkunci. Jauh di dalam hatinya, dia tahu Kyuhyun punya tempat khusus, gadis itu memberinya sesuatu yang tidak pernah diberikan oleh orang lain sebelumnya. Seperti debaran yang muncul di dadanya setiap kali Kyuhyun berulah dan membuatnya berada dalam masalah. Siwon, pria idola yang nyaris sempurna di mata orang lain, tidak pernah sekali pun menghadapkan dirinya dalam begitu banyak masalah, sampai Kyuhyun membawanya masuk dalam permainan konyolnya. Dan yang lebih konyol lagi, Siwon sadar bahwa dirinya menikmati permainan itu.

Tapi sepertinya Siwon tidak cukup pintar untuk tahu perasaan yang bersarang di dadanya bernama cinta atau bukan.

"Tidak bisa kan? Kalau kau berniat menjadikanku kekasihmu hanya agar aku menjauhi Donghae, lupakan saja," ujar Kyuhyun kemudian berbalik dan pergi.

Siwon membeku, tangannya mengepal erat. Melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh, entah kenapa dia merasa tidak rela, seolah mereka tak akan bisa bersama lagi setalah ini. Maka tanpa berpikir panjang Siwon melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar.

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika merasakan seseorang menarik tangannya dan membuat tubuhnya berputar untuk kemudian berhadapan dengan tubuh tegap milik Siwon. Gadis itu tidak cukup cepat untuk bisa mengelak ketika namja tampan di depannya tiba-tiba saja **mencuri satu ciuman di bibirnya**. Maka Kyuhyun hanya membulatkan matanya, merasakan bagaimana seseorang memagut bibirnya dengan begitu lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku, Choi Siwon, jatuh cinta pada Cho Kyuhyun. Sudah jelas, kan? Pernyataan ini, juga perasaanku, bukan hanya 'main-main'. Jadi mulai sekarang berhenti menyebut nama pria lain di hadapanku. **Kau milikku**!"

Kyuhyun merasakan dadanya bergemuruh hebat, sementara tubuhnya justru seolah membeku. Wajahnya entah sudah semerah apa. Tak mampu mengucapkan satu patah katapun, Kyuhyun memilih berlari masuk ke rumahnya, meninggalkan Siwon yang juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

[]

_**TIIINNNNN**_

Eunhyuk, gadis manis yang baru saja meninggalkan Donghae sendirian di dalam sebuah kafe, kini terduduk di tepi jalan setelah sebuah mobil hampir saja menabraknya.

"HYA! Apa kau mau mati?!" sang pengendara mobil berteriak kesal pada Eunhyuk. Wajar rasanya kalau orang itu berterika kesal pada Eunhyuk, karena memang gadis itu bersalah, berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk dan berniat menyeberang sementara lampu pejalan kaki masih menyala merah.

Eunhyuk tak membalas, yeoja manis itu terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk, air mata masih mengalir diam-diam membasahi kedua pipinya. Merasa percuma bicara dengan Eunhyuk yang sama sekali tak meresponnya, si pengendara mobil memutuskan pergi begitu saja. Sementara beberapa orang mulai menghampiri Eunhyuk yang masih terdiam di posisinya.

"Agashi, gwaenchanayo?" seorang bibi bertanya pada Eunhyuk, tapi gadis itu tidak menjawab. Meskipun dirinya kini berada di tengah kerumunan orang, tapi Eunhyuk seolah berada dalam dunianya sendiri. Gadis itu masih menangis dan mengabaikan semua orang hingga sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya tertangkap telinganya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah Donghae yang kini berjongkok di hadapannya dengan mata yang basah. Donghae mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud membantu Eunhyuk untuk berdiri, tapi Eunhyuk menepisnya dengan kasar. Donghae bukan orang yang keras kepala, tapi kali ini dia harus memaksa. Meskipun Eunhyuk menolaknya, Donghae kembali mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Eunhyuk berdiri.

Tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Donghae menarik Eunhyuk untuk mengikutinya, kali ini yeoja manis itu tidak menolak. Lagipula dia cukup yakin Donghae tak akan menerima penolakannya.

"Diam disini," ujar Donghae setelah meminta Eunhyuk untuk duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di dalam sebuah taman yang memang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat tadi. Merasa Eunhyuk tak akan pergi, Donghae meninggalkan Eunhyuk sebentar dan menghampiri seorang anak laki-laki yang kebetulan sedang bermain di taman itu bersama teman-temannya. Entah apa yang Donghae katakan pada anak itu, yang jelas anak itu pergi entah kemana setelah Donghae memberinya uang.

Donghae kembali menghampiri mantan kekasihnya, kemudian duduk di sampingnya. Melihat Eunhyuk yang masih saja menangis, Donghae mengambil sehelai sapu tangan dari saku celananya. Awalnya berniat menghapus air mata Eunhyuk, tapi tangannya berhenti tepat ketika sehelai kain itu hampir menyentuh wajah putih Eunhyuk yang kini memerah. Sapu tangan itu justru berakhir di tangan sang gadis.

"Hapus air matamu," ujar Donghae setelah memberikan sapu tangannya pada Eunhyuk. Alih-alih menggunakannya untuk menghapus airmata yang membasahi wajahnya, Eunhyuk justru meremas sapu tangan itu. Hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat Donghae bahkan sudah tidak sudi untuk menyentuh wajahnya.

Tak lama anak kecil yang sempat bicara dengan Donghae muncul lagi dan kali ini menghampiri Donghae dengan membawa sebuah plastik putih dan dua batang coklat di tangannya. Anak itu menyerahkan plastik putih yang dibawanya pada Donghae sementara dia mulai memakan coklat di tangannya yang lain.

"Gomawo," ujar Donghae seraya tersenyum. Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk kemudian berlari pergi, kembali berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

Donghae membuka plastik yang kini ada di tangannya, isinya adalah sebotol kecil alkohol untuk membersihkan luka, kapas, dan plester. Bangkit dari tempat duduknya, Donghae kemudian berjongkok di hadapan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk baru sadar kalau lututnya terluka ketika Donghae menekan lukanya perlahan dengan kapas yang sudah basah oleh alkohol. Gadis itu meringis pelan, merasakan perih pada lukanya. Matanya menatap sendu pada Donghae yang kini merawat lukanya dengan penuh perhatian. Bukankah namja itu sudah kehilangan cinta untuknya? Lalu untuk apa membuatnya mengharapkan sesuatu yang sudah hilang dengan bersikap seperti ini?

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

Sesaat Donghae terdiam membeku, sebelum dengan cepat mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali dan melanjutkan kegiatannya—merawat luka mantan kekasihnya. Begitu selesai memasang sebuah plester untuk menutup luka di lutut Eunhyuk, Donghae mendongakan wajahnya untuk menatap Eunhyuk.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, 'kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku'?"

[]

Setelah bertemu Kibum yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya sambil menangis, Changmin memutuskan mengantar Kibum pulang. Dia cukup mengerti kalau Kibum yang manja pasti sedikit takut karena hari ini tidak ada sopir yang menjemputnya, dan Siwon yang biasanya selalu ada saat dia membutuhkannya juga tidak ada dimana-mana.

Keduanya berjalan bersisian menyusuri koridor sekolah mereka yang megah. Sesekali Changmin akan memandangi Kibum yang menundukan wajahnya entah karena malu atau apa. Dalam hati Changmin berpikir, Kibum pasti lahir di keluarga kaya sebagai anak semata wayang, begitu dimanja dan tak pernah dimarahi. Lihat saja sifatnya yang manja itu, Changmin bahkan tidak yakin gadis itu berani pergi ke kamar kecil sendirian di malam hari.

"K-Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Kibum yang rupanya sadar di perhatikan oleh Changmin.

"Kau...benar-benar seperti bayi."

"Mwo?" Kibum mengangkat wajahnya secara reflek, matanya mendelik tajam pada Changmin. Namja itu baru saja mengejeknya kan? Sayang sekali, kelihatannya tatapan tajam dari Kibum sama sekali tidak membuat Changmin takut dan menarik kata-katanya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bergantung pada orang lain? Apa kau berharap selamanya akan ada seseorang yang melindungimu? Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, belajarlah untuk bersikap mandiri," ujar Changmin, seolah tak melihat wajah Kibum yang sudah memerah antara menahan malu dan amarah.

"Ne! Aku memang tidak mandiri! Aku juga seperti anak kecil! Lalu kenapa? Kalau kau tidak suka kau bisa pergi. Lagipula siapa yang butuh dilindungi oleh tiang listrik sepertimu?" ujar Kibum kesal lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Changmin di belakangnya, hanya sampai Changmin dan kaki panjangnya dengan mudah menyusulnya.

"Aku belum selesai bicara," ujar Changmin seraya menarik tangan Kibum agar yeoja itu berhenti berjalan dan menatapnya.

"Kim Kibum memang tidak mandiri dan selalu bersikap seperti anak kecil. Karena itu aku, Shim Changmin, berjanji akan menjaganya sampai dia bisa bersikap lebih dewasa," lanjut Changmin, membuat wajah Kibum semakin memerah—tapi kali ini aku yakin itu bukan karena dia marah.

"M-mwoya..." Kibum yang tersipu hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan Changmin yang bisa saja membuat jantungnya meledak. Sayang, kata-kata Changmin selanjutnya benar-benar merusak suasana.

"Tapi aku butuh bayaran untuk menjadi _bodyguard_-mu."

Kibum kembali menatap Kibum kesal, tapi Changmin yang bodoh tentu tidak akan tahu alasan sebenarnya Kibum melakukannya.

"Jangan khawatir, tidak mahal kok. Kau hanya harus membelikanku makan siang di kantin setiap harinya. Oh! Dan kau juga harus menemaniku makan karena aku tidak suka makan sendirian. Bagaimana? _Deal_?"

"Sesukamu saja!" ujar Kibum, dan kembali meninggalkan Changmin. Tentu saja namja dengan kaki yang panjangnya di atas rata-rata itu lagi-lagi bisa menyusulnya dengan mudah.

[]

Kyuhyun tak pernah melakukan hal sebodoh ini seumur hidupnya, tapi pagi itu dia melakukannya. Berjalan seperti seorang pencuri di koridor sekolahnya sendiri, sesekali bersembunyi di balik pilar yang sebenarnya tidak cukup besar untuk menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak berniat datang ke sekolah hari ini, tapi terima kasih pada ibunya yang—menurutnya—kejam dia harus tetap pergi sekali pun dia tidak mau.

FLASHBACK

"Eomma, bisakah aku tidak masuk sekolah hari ini? Aku...err...aku masih pusing," ujar Kyuhyun pagi tadi. Dia berbohong. Alasan sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak ingin masuk sekolah hari ini adalah karena dia tidak punya nyali untuk bertemu dengan Siwon setelah kejadian kemarin. Sayang Heechul terlalu mengenal anaknya, dia tahu Kyuhyun berbohong saat itu.

"Geotjimal! Kau sudah sembuh, jangan malas. Kau mau ketinggalan pelajaran dan tinggal kelas?"

"Ayolah, Eomma. Satu hari lagi saja~"

"Tidak bisa. Pergi ke sekolah sekarang atau kau tidak akan dapat uang jajan untuk seminggu."

"Eomma~"

Melihat eomma-nya sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh rayuannya Kyuhyun hanya bisa merengut kesal dengan bibir maju ke depan. "Eomma menyebalkan!" seru Kyuhyun kesal sebelum masuk ke kamar mandinya diiringi suara bantingan pintu.

FLASHBACK END

Dan disinilah Kyuhyun sekarang, masih bersembunyi di balik sebuah pilar sambil melihat keadaan sekitarnya, bersiap-siap menghindar jika saja Siwon tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana.

"Eotteokhajyo? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan kalau sampai bertemu dengannya nanti. Aku bahkan tidak yakin dengan status kami saat ini. Kemarin itu...sebenarnya kami sudah jadi kekasih atau belum, ya?" gumam Kyuhyun seorang diri.

Kyuhyun tidak sadar, bahwa tingkah konyolnya pagi itu sudah menarik perhatian banyak orang. Bagaimana tidak, seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang biasanya selalu datang ke sekolah dengan langkah tenang dan mata yang menatap tajam ke depan, juga aura hitam yang seolah menguar dari tubuhnya, kini terlihat seperti pencuri kecil yang bersembunyi karena takut dihajar massa. Pilar sekolah bahkan hanya mampu menutupi setengah tubuhnya dan Kyuhyun tetap berpikir dia sedang 'bersembunyi'?

"Itu Kyuhyun kan? Si gadis salju itu? Aku tidak percaya aku bilang ini, tapi saat ini dia terlihat sangat lucu."

Orang-orang mulai berbisik tentang Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun sendiri tak mendengarnya karena terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Ah! Donghae-ya!" Kyuhyun berseru senang saat melihat Donghae lewat di hadapannya. Dengan langkah lebar dan setengah berlari Kyuhyun menghampiri Donghae, sampai seseorang menarik kerah seragamnya dan menghentikan langkahnya yang tinggal semeter lagi sampai di depan Donghae.

"Mwoya?! Lepaskan ak—ak—apa yang—" Kyuhyun kehilangan kata-kata, niatnya marah-marah juga hilang begitu melihat siapa orang kurang ajar yang menariknya seperti anak kucing.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau lupa dimana kelasmu? Kau dan Donghae itu berbeda kelas, jadi lebih baik kau ikut denganku saja, ne?" ujar Siwon dengan senyum andalannya. Kyuhyun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat namja tampan itu menariknya menuju kelas, meninggalkan Donghae yang menatap keduanya dengan bingung.

Hari itu tiba-tiba saja Siwon bilang ingin duduk di samping Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun yang mendadak bisu tidak melarangnya meskipun sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin menjerit kalau itu bukan ide yang bagus!

Drrt drrt

Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Kyuhyun, dari Donghae. Kyuhyun membacanya dan tersenyum kecil.

'Kyunie, kau baik-baik saja? Apa Siwon mencari masalah denganmu lagi? Kalau ada apa-apa bilang padaku, ne?'

'Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku :)'

Siwon yang diam-diam memperhatikan Kyuhyun mau tak mau jadi sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan. "Kau sedang apa?" Siwon bertanya pada Kyuhyun, tapi karena Kyuhyun tidak menjawab maka Siwon merebut ponsel di tangan Kyuhyun. Tentu saja Kyuhyun protes, tapi Siwon mengabaikannya dan tetap memeriksa isi ponsel mungil itu, wajahnya berubah suram saat membaca pesan terbaru yang ada di kotak masuk dan keluar dalam ponsel Kyuhyun.

"Bilang padanya kalau sekarang kita adalah sepasang kekasih, jadi berhenti mengurusi kekasih orang," ujar Siwon dengan nada kesal setelah membiarkan Kyuhyun merebut kembali ponselnya.

"Hya, apa kau dengar itu?"

"N-ne. Siwon Oppa dan gadis salju itu...m-mereka...s-sejak kapan..."

"Apa yang dilakukannnya? Bagaimana bisa Siwon Oppa menyukainya?"

"Ani. Aku yakin Siwon Oppa hanya bermain-main dengannya. Dia tidak mungkin serius jatuh cinta pada anak itu kan?"

Begitulah caranya berita sang pangeran idola dan gadis salju yang kini resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih menyebar dengan cepat ke seluruh sekolah. Kalau ditanya bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, Kyuhyun kesal. Terima kasih untuk Siwon, sekarang kemana pun dia pergi semua orang akan memandanginya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Alasannya? Sudah pasti karena mereka merasa ada yang salah dengan mata atau otak sang pangeran saat menunjuk Kyuhyun jadi kekasih barunya.

Anehnya, Siwon justru terlihat biasa-biasa saja, atau mungkin justru menikmati keadaan. Ya, dia terlihat dan bersikap biasa. Kau tahu bagaimana sikapnya yang biasa, kan? Yang jelas itu menyebalkan bagi Kyuhyun. Meskipun dia memang mengaku pada setiap orang yang bertanya padanya kalau Kyuhyun memang kekasihnya, tapi kebiasaannya tebar pesona masih saja tidak bisa hilang. Mana ada yang percaya kalau Siwon memang serius memacari Kyuhyun?

Dan itu membuat semuanya dua kali lebih menyebalkan bagi Kyuhyun.

'Choi Siwon, aku bersumpah, kalau kau berani mempermainkanku, aku akan memasukkan kepalamu ke mulut singa!'

**TBC**

Lagi frustasi berat ga bisa nonton mubank, tapi anehnya malah jadi niat nerusin ff =_=  
Cuma akibatnya ya gitu deh, ga tau ni chapter layak publish apa ga sebenernya :B  
Semoga ga terlalu mengecewakan m(_ _)m

Seperti biasa author selalu berterima kasih sama readers yang udah sempet2in review :D  
Walopun ga pernah ada balesan'a disini, tp saya jawabin satu2 kok pertanyaan'a, cuma kalian ga bisa denger XD

Dan seperti biasa lagi, saya emang hobi ngaret :B  
Bukan karna saya hobi bikin readers geregetan kok, emang ide sama mood'a aja yang ga bisa di atur kapan dateng'a :B

I will always love you and your review XD


End file.
